UNSPEAKABLE
by NativeMoon
Summary: Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome
1. The Unconditional Vow

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Hex. Do read that amazing story!**_

_**Chapter note: The conditions of the vow are taken from Chapter 4 of "The Unconditional Vow"**_

**Chapter 001: The Unconditional Vow**

Nerysarwen Pendragon had barely set foot in her front door when red and gold flames shot up in her fireplace. She was tired, dead tired, and in no mood to be dealing with anyone. She cursed herself for not shutting down the talking fire as she should have after a friend had dropped in just as she was setting off to work earlier. There was always a price to be paid for being in a rush.

_'Nerys... please...'_ a familiar voice pleaded as she took off her coat and slung it over a chair. _'It's important!'_

It certainly had to be for the likes of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, to come calling. By the looks of the message beacon he had been trying in earnest for some time.

'I am here, Albus,' she said nervously as she sat down on the old chest that functioned as her coffee table. 'I literally just got in from work.'

_'I would not impose unless it was of the greatest importance. May I?'_

'By all means,' Nerys said standing. 'Just give me a moment.'

A wave of her hand and the drapes on all the windows were closed and the shutters locked. One couldn't be too careful in these dangerous times, not even an Unspeakable working in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries.

**OOO**

Dumbledore sat quietly in Nerys's candlelit kitchen, his blackened right hand confined to his lap as he stirred his tea with his left.

'Your hand, Albus. What happened?'

_'My curiosity and weakness.'_

'You – _weak_? That doesn't sound like you at all.'

'I take it he hasn't had _that_ conversation with you – yet.'

'He doesn't speak to me any more than he does you.'

'I am truly sorry. I had hoped that he would finally see sense where you are concerned.'

'I gave up hoping for the impossible long ago. So; what brings you here at this hour?'

'You once offered your assistance, but only in the direst of situations. The time has come where I am in desperate need of your talents. You are uniquely placed for the demands of this most peculiar task.'

'What is that you require of me?'

'I need you to provide sanctuary for a member of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'When?'

'Hazarding a guess – in a year's time at the most. But less than that perhaps. I am not entirely sure but thought it best not to delay; you will need to prepare.'

'Prepare for something that hasn't even happened? Something that might not ever happen? That does not make any sense.'

'In time it will. Trust me.'

'I've always trusted you, you know that,' Nerys said softly as she patted his good hand and gave him a little smile.

'_My dear Nerys_; I wish I had done so much more for you,' Dumbledore said sadly.

'Being able to go to Hogwarts was more than enough. I cannot thank you enough for that. Anyway – yes, I will do it.'

'I have something else to ask of you; it is very necessary for this mission.'

'Oh? What?'

'A vow. I must insist that you make one.'

The smile was wiped from the young woman's face as she looked at the Greatest Wizard of the Age in astonishment tinged with disappointment.

'You don't trust me,' she said angrily. _'Me – of all people after all this time and everything we have been through together?!'_

'I **do** trust you! But I also know that you have your limits, Nerys! I would have to make the same demand of anyone else! We _all_ have our weaknesses, including you! It would be a grave mistake on my part to not account for that!'

'A vow...just to have a housemate for a while?'

'A housemate who may very well be on the run from the authorities and in the most difficult of circumstances, my dear.'

'Hmmph – a certain someone would definitely loose his rag if he had any idea...not because he actually cares about me, mind you.'

'That he would and unfortunately no he doesn't; not as he ought to at any rate.'

'Alright then, I will swear to it.'

'You do understand...'

'...that there are consequences should I fail to live up to the terms? _Aren't there always?_'

The Headmaster took out his wand with his good hand as he clasped Nerys's arm with his damaged one. He held his wand over their arms and began the incantations.

_'Nerysarwen Pendragon: Do you consent to making a vow of your own free will?'_

**'I do.'**

A double band of red shot and gold shot from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around their connected arms and pulsated before being absorbed. The same happened again with bands of royal blue and silver as Nerys held her free hand aloft over their joined arms, signalling her formal commitment to the spell.

_'Do you promise to provide a safe haven for a member of The Order of the Phoenix at moment of great need and possible peril?'_

**'I do.'**

A double band of red shot and gold shot from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around their connected arms and pulsated before being absorbed.

_'Do you promise to do all that you can to ensure they stay alive and fulfil their purpose?'_

**I do.'**

A double band of red and gold shot from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around their connected arms and pulsated before being absorbed.

_'Do you promise to absolutely trust this person, despite their actions and no matter how disloyal they might appear?'_

**I do.'**

A double band of gold and silver shot from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around their connected arms and pulsated before being absorbed.

_'And, finally, do you promise to accept this person completely without any conditions?'_

**'I do.'**

A double band of gold and silver shot from Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around their connected arms and pulsated before being absorbed.

_'It is done,'_ Dumbledore said quietly as the newest member of his latest incarnation of the Order of the Phoenix held up her tingling arm and hand and flexed her fingers.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Over the next few months Nerys busied herself with preparing for her unknown house guest. She'd never been one for the hubbub of city life and had made her home in Brecon Beacons in Wales, the ancestral home of her late mother's family. Her duplex farmhouse was located near the top of one of the many steep hills near the Black Mountain in the Parish of Myddfai. Working for the Ministry in London was one thing, but she wouldn't trade the tranquillity and panoramic views over the forests and wooded valleys of her beloved Cymru for all the gold in Gringotts.

It was only when she was in the midst of arranging the furnishings in the new guest bedroom that Nerys realised she had no idea who she was risking so much for.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nearly a year later Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts brooding over his latest sojourn outside of its hallowed halls. What would Nerys have thought when he saw her late last summer if he'd told her the truth about his withered, black hand; that it was had been the beginning of a slow, torturous death and no thanks to his greatest weakness – the love of power.

The previous Summer he'd started the hunt for the dark objects whose destruction was necessary to bringing down the metaphysical terrorist of the Wizarding World, the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort. In a quest for immortality and untold power the Dark Lord once known as Tom Riddle had undertaken one of the most destructive forms of Dark Magic a wizard or witch could inflict upon themselves. He'd split his soul into fragments and concealed each in an object. Knowing the Dark Lord as well as he did, the Headmaster realised that these Horcruxes would not be ordinary items and Voldemort had undoubtedly cursed them as a protective measure in the unlikely event that someone discovered his secret.

Dumbledore had located one them, a ring that had been in Tom Riddle's family for generations. He recognised the stone in the setting as being the Resurrection Stone, one of the assumed mythical three Deathly Hallows which gave the possessor power over Death. The Headmaster, was already in possession of another of them, the Elder Wand – the most powerful wand that had ever existed.

He;d wanted the Resurrection Stone for years because it would allow him bring certain family members back from the dead so that he could atone for past mistakes and a most grievous selfishness that had lead to the death of his beloved sister. So blinded by the power inherent in the stone was he that the Headmaster quite forgot himself and put the ring on his right hand. The moment the ring made contact with his finger in this way, the curse activated and nearly killed him. His undeniable skills saved his life so that he could return to Hogwarts and consult with Severus Snape, the school's Potions Master and Head of one of its four Houses. Snape was quite prodigious himself – and the only one to whom the Headmaster would entrust further treatment. Snape had done what he could but estimated that at best the Headmaster would live a year, if he was lucky.

The Potions Master was also integral to the resistance activities of the Order: he was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and he'd turned spy at great personal risk at the height of the First War of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had seemingly been vanquished one fateful Halloween Eve in a confrontation that also claimed the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter, the parents of The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was but a year old when Voldemort attempted to kill him with the Killing Curse and it rebounded. Voldemort seeming vanished into nothingness while baby Harry survived albeit with a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Though many throughout the Wizarding World celebrated, Dumbledore knew that the Dark Lord would return from wherever it was that his desecrated spirit had to be lingering. Snape and Dumbledore had had their work cut out for them ever since the boy arrived at the school to begin his customary seven years of study. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finally returned in a corporeal form in Potter's Fourth Year and it had one thing after another ever since.

But time was running out and despite the mistakes he'd made along the way the Headmaster was now making sure that Harry knew as much Dumbledore thought he needed to know to be able to vanquish Lord Voldemort once-and-for-all in their inevitable final confrontation. He'd enlisted Potter's aid in gathering and destroying the remaining Horcruxes. They'd taken the journey together away from Hogwarts and in doing so, it seemed he'd hastened his slow death.

The last object, a locket belonging to one of the school's four founders, could only be taken by drinking a toxic Dark Potion. The curse of the ring which had been temporarily contained was already spreading rapidly. His death would be publicly humiliating and excruciatingly painful. His greatest weakness would be laid bare for all to see.

He could not bear it and he would not.

The Greatest Wizard of the Age had always been a man with a plan and his eventual death would be no different.

**XxxOOOxxX**

It had been but an hour or so since Dumbledore died and he'd been forced to flee Hogwarts with one of his students, Draco Malfoy in tow and Harry Potter in hot pursuit. Severus Snape, formerly Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, took little notice of his throbbing injured shoulder and bloody clothes. What he needed more than anything was the help that the Headmaster had insisted would be there for him in what would be one of the defining moments of his miserable life.

In the immediate aftermath, Snape's first priority was to ensure that Draco was not blamed for failing to kill the Headmaster. He had taken his Death Eater Godson to the Malfoy family stately home which also served as the Dark Lord's headquarters. Voldemort had given Draco the task to kill Dumbledore as a punishment for Draco's father's failure at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries the year before. Draco's pitiful attempts throughout the school year had nearly resulted in the deaths of other people, but not the intended target. The final confrontation with Dumbledore was equally pathetic. The boy managed to disarm the old wizard but couldn't bring himself to do the final deed.

In the end someone else had to step into the breech. As with just about everything else, this too had been anticipated by Dumbledore, with the Potions Master duly informed. Both had been confident that the Dark Lord had really meant for Snape to do it in the end as the ultimate test of loyalty and no thanks to the Chinese whispers against him on the part of Bellatrix Lestrage, a fellow Death Eater and Draco's aunt on his mother's side.

So it was that Severus Snape found himself standing before the Dark Lord and a select few of his inner circle. His was a decidedly inspired accounting as it ensured that Draco was looked upon favourably for his success in getting Death Eaters into the castle, a task that had been nowhere near easy in and of itself. Draco had also distracted the Headmaster, Snape said, an inspired act which allowed Snape to finish the Headmaster off with the Killing Curse.

The Potions Master's quip about how he had to give credit where it was due and award ten points to Gryffindor for Dumblefore's perfect back-flip off the top of the Astronomy Tower was the icing on the cake.

The Dark Lord laughed uproariously.

'_The look on his face when you aimed your wand! Just marvelous! _Dumbledore always was a bit of a fool,' Voldemort commented with a maniacal grin in his high cold voice. 'You have done well Severus – exceeded my expectations, in fact. The Ministry will be leaving no stone unturned to find you. Lay low. I will summon you when I have decided how best to proceed with taking control of Hogwarts. It will take some time; my first priority is securing allegiance of the Dementors and the release of old comrades from Azkaban before overseeing to the fall of the Ministry personally. You are too valuable to be wasted on such mundane operations.'

'Thank you My Lord,' Snape said evenly as he bowed low. He forced himself to walk calmly from the room and not look back.

It seemed the Dark Lord was quite displeased by someone else's performance that evening and they would be punished for it. Snape had been punished enough himself in the past to know that whoever it was was in for a very long night of hell.

He'd endured enough already.

Now he just wanted dreamless sleep.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Dumbledore had charmed an old _"Dumbledore's Army"_ coin, remnant of the student resistance from the year before when the Ministry had taken control of Hogwarts, to be used as an illegal portkey. As soon as Snape had left Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire he'd Disapparated to Tintagel in Cornwall where he found and activated the coin as instructed.

The Potions Master found himself standing in a thicket of trees in an old gothic graveyard in the village of Godric's Hallow looking around in disbelief. The old man always did have a rather perverse sense of humour but there was nothing to be laughed about in his choice of rendezvous point. Whatever the rationale behind this was, it was lost on him at the moment.

His fathomless black eyes scanned the nearest rows of graves before resting on one in particular.

_'Pull yourself together!'_ he admonished himself. He had gone through too much in the past few hours to loose control of his faculties at this last hurdle. He willed whomever it was that he was waiting for to hurry up so that the spectres of his past could be left in peace.

After what felt like hours, a very large familiar bird with bright red and gold plumage swooped through the graveyard and hovered in front of him just above his head. It was Dumbledore's Phoenix.

_'Fawkes? What the devil...?'_

The bird let out a low mournful cry as a single tear dropped onto Snape's shoulder.

'I see,' he commented before reaching up and clapping his hands around the creature's legs, careful to avoid its sharp talons.

There was a flash as both disappeared, and thus began the first part of his journey into uncharted territory.


	2. Croeso i Gymru

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Hex. **_

**Chapter 002: Croeso i Gymru**

It was a blessedly clear night, perfect for stargazing had she been so inclined. Nerys sat on the deck to the rear of her Farmhouse looking at the twinkling points of light that dotted the surrounding mountains, some reflecting off the calm surface of the reservoir. She wondered about the homes those lights belonged to and the residents therein. Was there someone out there, cloaking themselves in the beauty and tranquillity of the Witching Hour as she was doing? Someone who looked across in her general direction wondering the same thing about her garden lights?

"_Silly woman,"_ she admonished herself as she stood up and stretched.

It was too easy to be carried away by manic flights of fancy and loose track of time. She needed to be careful, very careful that she got to bed at a reasonable hour. Though she wasn't yet particularly tired, Nerys supposed she should get actually herself to bed rather than continue to argue all night with the devil on her shoulder about it.

She'd just sat back down when she heard it; that unmistakable _CRACK_ that could only be someone Apparating at the bottom of the garden. This in turn set off the caterwauling warning signal she'd activated the day she moved in. As the property was protected by powerfully complex charms and ancient magic that even the likes of Dumbledore could only dream of, it had to be one person.

Nerys could see him even from all the way up here, looking around wearily in confusion at old ruins surrounded by desolate rocky terrain. She picked up a stray thought: _"Where in blazes is this cursed place?"_

The Unspeakable picked up her drink and sipped it slowly, waiting for Fawkes to escort her new housemate up the hill now that she'd mentally given her approval for them to see her property as it really was.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Windchimes sounded as he walked through the gate, bringing with him a maelstrom of oppressive darkness. Though she couldn't yet make out his features there was no denying who felt like that... who had felt like that the whole of the torturous seven years she'd sat in his classroom enduring one ritual humiliation after another.

_'Professor Snape,' _Nerys said quietly as he neared the deck. '_Chroesawa at 'r d chan ddisgwyliadau__.'_

'I beg your pardon?!'

'Ahh, I do get carried away with speaking Welsh. You'll get used to it. In fact, I suggest you try to learn it.'

_'Miss Pen...drag...on!' _Snape spat as he stood in the garden with his black-eyed death glare fixed on her.

His painfully slow enunciation added emphasis to the turning away of his body as though he was ready to flee.

'If you are here then Albus has died. Well, come on in then.'

'As forthright as ever, I see!'

'I speak as I find; something else you'll get used to. Quickly I'd expect, as you already had seven years of practice.'

The retort trailed behind her as Nerys walked into the kitchen and quickly washed her glass and the sink, trying not to laugh at the pitiful wizard apoplectic with rage.

'I'd prefer to get to bed before sunrise so if you don't mind,' she said holding the door open with one hand and swinging a set of keys back and forth with the other.

_'Blast it!'_ the Potions Master muttered under his breath as Fawkes croaked at him and flapped his wings.

'The bird needs to rest too you know. He's got quite a journey ahead of him.'

'Journey?'

'Well of course. Egypt – that's where he's from; it's his natural home. You don't expect him to hang around here now that Albus is dead do you?'

Fawkes dipped his head as though to say he quite agreed before swooping across the deck and into the kitchen.

'The alcove in the sitting room for now,' Nerys instructed the bird as Snape looked at both as though they they were quite mad. 'I know you're not one to be cooped up in isolation.'

"_I can't believe he's done this to me," _Snape thought to himself.

"_I can't believe he's done this to you either,"_ came Nerys's voice in his head.

'Now just a damn minute!' he roared out loud. 'I don't know what game you're playing at but let me tell you...'

'Oh I'm not playing a game, I can assure you. You're in my home, Professor. I'm not about to change who I am to suit your... _peculiarities_.'

_'I'm peculiar?!'_

'_Very_. Would you like a drink and something to eat?'

'What I want is to wake up from this unholy nightmare!'

'With Albus gone the nightmare is only just beginning.'

'And what would you know about it?'

'Everything.'

'Oh really? _Everything_...'

'Everything except why Albus trusted you for so long.'

'The Headmaster... told you... **all **but _that_? I don't believe it!'

'Don't take my word for it; you can have a chat with him about it if you want. He should be awake by now.'

Snape glared at her with a quirk of his left eyebrow and Nerys pushed him into the hallway, directing him to the portrait on the bottom bookshelf in her sitting room.

**OOO**

Nerys shook her head exasperatedly as Snape seemed to loose his rag in the other room. Even after all these years some things had never changed with him. He was a wizard who craved control wherever possible and the reality was he wasn't in a position to be the captain of his ship just yet. He never had been, really. Severus Snape was a man who'd served two masters the whole of his adult life and nothing would change that except vanquishing Lord Voldemort – and that was also something that he was not in a position to control as much as he might have preferred.

**OOO**

It wasn't often that she had the opportunity cook anything so hoped he didn't mind the meal she'd prepared. Fried Chicken, warm dinner rolls, a vegetable medley and a summer fruits squash to wash it down with.

She carried the tray into the sitting room and placed it on the coffee table before taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

_'I have confirmed for Severus that what you have said is the absolute truth,' Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes._

'And?' Nerys asked.

_'I also informed him that you are incapable of telling a lie. He finds that very hard to believe.'_

Snape didn't comment as he began attacking the food that had been set down before him.

'We do have our work cut out in getting to know each other,' Nerys commented through a yawn.

'If you think for one moment that I'm staying longer than one night here then...'

'Don't be _stupid_, Professor,' Nerys sighed. 'You're Public Enemy Number One now. The Early edition of The Prophet will herald the news and by lunchtime Albus's death will dominate the headlines across the EU followed by outlying territories by late afternoon. You don't stand a chance out there right now.'

_'Nerys has very kindly prepared her home as a safe house for you, Severus. As you've already experienced for yourself the grounds and house are protected by powerful charms and there are added measures even Headquarters could have done with. Quite exceptional measures, I have to say.'_

'You cannot return to your home in Cokeworth. By the time Gringott's opens later this morning your assets will have been frozen and even though the goblins don't get involved with criminal matters, as such, the Ministry will have seen to it that access to your vault is blocked,' Nerys said wearily. 'You have your own space here and you're free to walk around my land with no one any the wiser. However, I would suggest that you stick close to home; it's easier and safer that way for both of us. There's no such thing as being too careful and I should know.'

_'You will be absolutely safe here, Severus. Nerys is an Unspeakable – the Ministry wouldn't dare to question her or think to look here.'_

'...and even if they did they would never find the place. It's unregistered and unplotted... a complete unknown. It's my privilege and I exercised that right long ago for reasons that have nothing to do with you Professor.'

_'...which is partly why I chose you, my dear.'_

'And what was the other reason for your._..selection, _Headmaster?' Snape asked with a grimace.

_'Nerys is very special, though unfortunately often misunderstood. She has already proven herself beyond measure to me, not that she's ever really needed to.'_

'_"Special"._.. Oh she's _special _alright – the kind of _special _that should be locked up in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's!'

'If you're going to carry on being a haemorrhoid on the arse of humanity then you can get the fuck out right now!' Nerys spat. 'This is **my** **house**, not your fucking classroom ASSHOLE!'

_'Remember the vow you swore to, Nerys...' Dumbledore said gravely as Snape turned three shades of purple. '…and remember who you are.'_

Nerys swallowed and willed herself to calm down.

'Vow?' Snape said incredulously. 'You took an Unbreakable Vow for me?'

'Don't flatter yourself, mate. I had no idea who I was risking so much for. If I'd known...'

_'You still would have agreed just the same I think,' Dumbledore said smiling. 'Severus, the vow Nerys took will guarantee your safety. I would have required it of anyone else. It's important that you return to Hogwarts and protect the students. They will need you; I am sure of it.'_

Snape was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

'I suspect that you'll be here until the Fall,' Nerys said quietly. 'No doubt your Dark Lord will take measures against the Ministry and then seize control of the school. It will be some time before you have a bit of freedom again.'

_'My_ Dark Lord?'

'He does partly own you, does he not? As evidenced by that filth contaminating your arm.'

'You do have quite a way with words, Miss Pendragon!' Snape muttered dangerously.

'And as I said, _you'll just have to get used to it_. Now if you'll excuse me – those stairs lead to your bedroom and study. My space is downstairs. Goodnight.'

'And what exactly are we meant to do with this time?!' Snape called out.

There was no answer, only the closing and locking of a door that led to the other part of the house.

_'Oh, you'll think of something I am sure,' Dumbledore offered, his bright blue eyes twinkling. 'You are both very intelligent and quite talented, not to mention creative. Have a good night, Severus.'_

Snape frowned as Dumbledore stood and walked out of the frame.

The Potions Master sat in the sitting room for another hour before fatigue wore him down and he climbed the stairs to his inner sanctum. He barely had time to take notice of Nerys's preparations after stripping off with a wave of his wand and crawling into bed. He noticed a small cobalt blue bottle on the night table.

"_Dreamless Sleep Potion with a touch of Revitaliser. Special Formulation by N. Pendragon." _the label read.

Remembering his earlier wishes and Dumbledore's entreaties about trusting her, Snape downed Nerys's potion and was knocked out within minutes.


	3. Raging Waters

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . net **_

**Chapter 003: Raging Waters**

Snape woke up to the unmistakable sound of a thunderstorm. He marvelled at how rested he was; it was fair to say that he couldn't recall having ever felt this good in his life. He glanced at the discarded bottle on his bedside table and found himself picking it up. He held it to his nose and took several sharp intakes of breath, expecting the familiar notes of lavender, valerian and Flobberworm mucus. To Snape's everlasting surprise there was only the slightest hint of citrus.

He frowned in disbelief and the vertical line between his brows deepened as his gaze wandered around around his temporary accommodation.

"_What the devil is she playing at?!"_ he thought to himself.

His bedroom seemed to be identical to his sleeping chamber at Hogwarts, even down to the positioning of the mahogany furnishings. The Potions Master practically leapt from his bed to the wardrobe and yanked open the door. Inside stood five nearly identical sets of his usual uniform; the only differences being the textiles and stitching used for each Edwardian frock-coat, pair of trousers and high-necked shirt. He opened dresser drawers and it was much the same for the cravats and underpants. Everything was just as he preferred. He might as well be back at Hogwarts in Scotland instead of lodging with one of his least-liked students in the history of his role as a professor.

Snape stomped out of the room and into the hallway. Remembering that he apparently had a study for his own use, he pushed open the door across from it. His study was identical to his office at Hogwarts, minus the jars of disgusting potions ingredients. It had the same desk, chair, stained glass window and throw rug and oddly enough the floor-to-ceiling bookcases he would have preferred. His eyes swept across them and he recognised titles from his sitting room at Spinner's End, the childhood home he was usually forced to return to when school was not in session.

The Potions Master went into the only other room on the floor and again, it a mirror-image of the bathroom in his quarters.

For the first time he paid attention to the hallway.

He was reminded of the corridor in the dungeons where the Potions classroom was located.

'She is mad – she absobloominglutely, BARKING _MAD_!' he hissed.

**OOO**

Snape took a quick shower, dressed and then practically hurled himself downstairs. There was no sign of anyone else in the house. A quick glance of a clock in the sitting room revealed that it was nearing four in the afternoon. He walked around the room slowly, not entirely sure what he was looking for. He silently critiqued every aspect of the place from the furnishings (including a baby grand piano) to photographs.

_'Good afternoon, Severus.' Dumbledore called out from his portrait. 'You slept very well, I presume – you are certainly looking a lot better the when we last spoke. In fact, I can't recall ever having seen you look so ...refreshed?'_

The Potions Master looked at the portrait irritably.

_'I know your aversion to mirrors,' Dumbledore continued. 'But I would like to suggest that you take the opportunity to contemplate the splendid result of Nerys's superb healing skills.'_

'It was you... It was YOU who put her up to that madness!' Snape spat.

_'We seem to have crossed wands. What is it that you are so – concerned – about, Severus?'_

Instead of replying, Snape picked up the portrait and carried it upstairs. He walked down the hallway twice before taking Dumbledore on a tour of his lodgings.

_'Once was enough. I do believe we can return to the sitting room now,' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes after he had been taken on a tour of Snape's rooms for the fifth time in a row with the Potions Master complaining every step of the way._

'This is not funny, Headmaster!' Snape said after absent-mindedly slamming the portrait down its customary shelf.

_'I'm not laughing.'_

'There is only one way she could have possibly known about my private quarters!'

_'Really?' Things aren't always what we want to believe they are Severus.'_

'And there is no earthly reason why she would go to such extreme lengths other than to be vexatious!'

_'It seems to me that Nerys has taken great care in ensuring that you will be as comfortable as possible, the expected awkwardness of the situation itself aside.'_

'That's mad! It's absolutely, positively...'

_'That's Nerys, Severus. If you knew her then her actions would be very understandable.'_

'Ahh – yes, Miss Pendragon is _"special"_...' Snape spat, rolling his eyes.

_'She is indeed special. It takes quite an exceptional person to go to the lengths she has for an authority figure who went out of their way to deride her about who she is; someone who still hasn't learned their lesson in that regard.'_

'If you were so concerned about my methods in my classroom, why did you never pull me up on them?'

_'Because even the most caustic, irascible, miserable creatures on earth have something to teach us, Severus. There were many important lessons to be learned in your classroom, the majority of which had absolutely nothing to do with the Potions curriculum. And those lessons **were** invaluable – for student and teacher alike.'_

'You would still have me remain with her and return to Hogwarts in the Fall.'

_'I would.'_

'What on earth for, given how little regard you have for me.'

_'You put words in my mouth, Severus, and no good can ever come of it.'_

'You are deliberately trying to confuse the issue.'

_'On the contrary: Some things are better left unsaid and sometimes, it's best to let people come to their own conclusion. I know you well enough to know that ultimately it is your own opinion and reasoning that you value the most. And I've always trusted you regardless, as you well know.'_

'It's best we end this conversation, Headmaster. Miss Pendragon is likely to return soon and I intend to be in my room for the night when she does.'

Dumbledore sighed.

_'Most of the answers are right in front of you. But dare I digress. Have a good night Severus.'_

As with their last conversation the Headmaster simply got up and left, leaving Snape to simmer in his own juices.

**OOO**

Snape was as good as his word.

By the time Nerys returned home he was locked away in his study and again she managed to surprise him. There was not a single sound directed his way; there was no call of his name or some other entreaty to stop hiding himself away. She left him alone and carried on as though he wasn't even there. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He was going to confront her about this craziness and chances where when all was said and done he'd be out of there.

'Bloody Vow!,' he muttered to himself. 'She'd like nothing better than to drive me out without compromising herself with Dumbledore too much!'

Snape stormed over to his study door and flung it open, preparing to launch himself downstairs again. He was stopped in his tracks by the the sound Nerys's piano playing. He crept to the edge of the staircase but did not go down. He stood in the darkness for a while before going to his bedroom where he lay awake for the next few hours, listening to Nerys singing through his partially-open door.


	4. Special

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape finds himself with unexpected help in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death ****and learns that unconditional acceptance is a two-way street**. **SS/OC**

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … Nerys's answer to Snape's query about her vow is a paraphrase of the answer to the similar question posed by The Potions Master in Chapter 4 of TUV.**_

**Chapter 004: Special**

Snape had only been under her roof for a few days and already Nerys was finding more and more reasons to avoid going home at a reasonable hour. The easiest thing she could have done was cast the tongue-tying curse on herself once she'd realised who her house-guest was going to be. But she couldn't bring herself to do it and she still couldn't. She was who she was and should not have to _"fake it to make it"_ under her own roof. It would serve no good purpose to deny a very important part of who she was by preventing her from being open and honest even with what she said and how she said it.

Besides, the good professor was hardly likely to given the same consideration to himself.

Ordered routine was very important to someone like Nerys and her comfortable arrangements had already fallen by the wayside. There were unexpected consequences to Dumbledore's death and her provision of sanctuary to his double agent that even Albus himself had not considered. All things considered he knew what this would likely do to her and for reasons that suited himself, chose to ignore it. His decisions were always the right ones because, in his mind, the ends justified the means in the battle for the great-and-good.

She had to admit it, her father had been right.

Nerys was going to be just another casualty of her uncle's weakness, no different to the companion she was now bound to.

**XxxOOOxxX**

It was the end of a sobering first work-week together and Nerys approached the house via the back garden, sitting outside for over an hour before she found the courage to go inside.

'Good evening, Miss Pendragon,' Snape said evenly as she walked into the kitchen.

For the first time in the few days they'd been more-or-less in each other's company, Snape was finally able to get a good look at the flesh and blood woman whom he was indebted to. Were she not so deeply unpleasant he might actually consider her to be somewhat attractive. Her long black hair framed her oval face in a wild, heavy mass of curls that looked to be devoid of the styling products that were de riguer by some people's standards. She was what some Hogwarts lads would note as "thick" in build. Her dark honey-coloured skin was unblemished with the exception of two scars, a pale crescent moon between her eyebrows and a pale jagged scar that crossed the right side of her mouth at an angle. She made no effort to enhance her looks cosmetically, and he fleetingly supposed that she really didn't need to. He had to concede that her large brown eyes could be considered very fine indeed; they reminded him of a nice cognac or brandy.

Snape noticed a pattern with her manner of dress; for work the uniform was always battered black leather trousers with heavy leather belt, a long-sleeved white buttonless shirt and a rich purple pullover with three-quarter sleeves on top that didn't cover up the shirt which she never tucked in. Her purple boots were a Muggle brand he recognised as Dr. Martens. At home she preferred battered denim shorts (that left little to the imagination in some respects), a white tank top and over that a cut-up sweatshirt. Inside the home and on her rear deck she went barefoot.

Every day she looked and dressed exactly the same, rain or shine. No different to him on the surface. At least with him there was genuine variety in his clothing, which was adjusted according to the season and his fluctuating taste in decorative detail. It wasn't his problem that his critics failed to notice the subtle differences, but there _were _differences. Nerysarwen Pendragon was a different breed altogether. There was no difference at all in her clothing; the woman either wore the same exact clothes day-in and day-out or she owned a few duplicates of her staples.

It was quite..._odd._

'Good evening, Mister Snape.'

'_Mister _Snape?'

'You are unemployed so it would be incorrect to refer to you as Professor,' Nerys answered in her usual matter-of-fact monotone that grated on Snape's nerves. 'We are in my home, not your classroom. You are not my teacher and I am not your student. I have extended what civilised people would consider is the expected and appropriate courtesy under the circumstances.'

She went to the hallway closet and hung up her coat without further comment before heading to her sanctuary to change clothes.

**OOO**

Almost two hours later Nerys returned and took a seat in the sitting room at the piano, largely ignoring a taciturn Snape reading a book by firelight. The only acknowledgement was a faint nod when she caught him looking at her. She simply carried on as though he wasn't there, leaving it up to him as to whether he wanted to be bothered with her or not.

**OOO**

'This vow of yours,' Snape said, breaking the uneasy silence. 'What was it that you promised?

'To provide a safe haven for a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix at their time of greatest need, ensuring they stayed alive and fulfilled their purpose,' came the answer in the matter-of-fact monotone he wasn't sure he could ever get used to. 'I vowed to trust that person, despite their actions and no matter how disloyal they might appear and accept them completely without imposing any conditions.'

'And you did this not knowing whom you were taking so great a risk for.'

'Yes.'

'Would you have still done the same had the Headmaster been completely honest with you?'

'He is no longer Headmaster...but yes, I would have.'

'I don't believe you!'

'You don't know me and you haven't cared to. Not my problem.'

Nerys went back to ignoring him, losing herself in her music.

**OOO**

'We need to come to an agreement to explain my presence in your home,' Snape began, breaking the silence after he'd been stuck on page 394 of his book for an hour since he and Nerys last spoke. 'The Imperius Curse will be sufficient.'

'No, it won't. It's a feeble excuse that no one who really knows me would ever believe – and other Unspeakables would see right through it, including any Death Eaters who will be managing the Ministry's affairs.'

_'Oh really? And why is that?!'_

'Because it would take a lot more than that to subdugate someone like me.'

'Someone..._"like"_...you,' Snape said, painfully slow. 'Someone...**"**_**special"**_...'

'_"Special" _doesn't mean what you think it does,' Nerys said tonelessly. "I have to say that I am rather surprised that someone so clever never managed to figure it out even after seven years of dealing with it every day.'

'Do tell! Feel free to enlighten me!'

'Mr. Snape. You are undoubtedly aware that your Dark Lord has only ever attempted to turn one person in my group?'

'Yes; Broderick Bode,' Snape commented as he leaned forward in his chair. 'He was highly resistant when Rookwood attempted to use the curse on him last year.'

'Even after all this time he is unaware of the most important qualification an Unspeakable can have... that one_ "special" _something essential for the job.'

'This "special" something – it seems that it is one and the same as the Head...Albus's.'

'Yes.'

'Are you willing to tell me what that is?'

'Yes.'

'Well, go on...'

'Aspberger's Syndrome.'

'_Aspberger's Syndrome?_ I've never heard of such a thing.'

'Interesting. It's not spoken of in Neurotypical Wizarding Society I grant you, but given your interests and fields of study I thought that you had encountered it at some point in your extensive studies.'

'You thought that I had figured out your secret and hated you for it..._I see_.'

'Your comments about the psychiatric wards at St. Mungo's; it's a common slur and expectation, especially for we Aspies who are particularly challenging. Wizards are no better than the Muggles they love to look down upon in that regard when it comes to mental health disablism and intellectual capacity.'

'This..._syndrome_. Have you...?'

Before Snape could finish a thick book appeared on the coffee table.

'Highly advanced non-verbal magic; you really are quite the dark horse Miss Pendragon,' Snape commented as he picked it up. '_"The Complete Guide to Aspberger's Syndrome by Tony Attwood"_. A Muggle reference then.'

'Yes. One that really needs to be adapted for our World, in my opinion.'

Snape flicked to the table of contents and a chapter leapt from the page, _"Chapter 4: Teasing and Bullying". _

He wisely opted not to comment.

'Would you mind if I held onto this for a while?'

'I purchased it especially for you, Mr. Snape.'

'I think we would do well to dispense with such awkward formality..._Nerys_.'

'If you wish..._Severus_. I have my own copy. We can discuss this and its application on my role as an Unspeakable once you've had a chance to do some reading. It would make the discussion a lot less frustrating for the both of us.'

'The Dark Lord – what would be a believable excuse for occupying your space, in your opinion?'

'You will find it most unpleasant. But it would work.'

'Carry on.'

'You have needs like any other man and I am no different in that regard myself as a woman. People assume that we are asexual when both of us are anything but. It's no secret that many Death Eaters have a fuck-buddy of some kind. It would put rumours about you to rest and give you an easy out of certain activities. There might be the odd caustic remark or two about desperation – but I am quite confident that you will have no problem with being convincing with your insults about me.'

'You do have quite a way with words, Nerys. The way you think and the things you say are...'

'Inappropriate?'

'_Unusual_. One does not generally speak of such things and in that way.'

'Even as a Death Eater surrounded by your own?'

'I loathe such despicable morality and gutter language!'

'You do not socialise with them then?'

'No – and it caused me no end of problems over the years when they were active. I have to confess, it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid such demands and the expectations that go with them. Hogwarts at least provided a reasonable cover.'

'I'm not what you would prefer in a partner. However, given the assumptions that many Neurotypicals have about someone with the challenges I have there is plenty of scope to use this situation to your advantage. Choosing me will make perfect sense to _Him _even if others find the idea sickening. Bellatrix Lestrange will fail to comprehend the irony inherent in her own hypocrisy.'

'You do seem to know quite a bit about me – and about all of this.'

'Albus aside, you weren't exempt from speculation at Hogwarts and Rookwood is filled with opinions and experiences that he isn't discrete about – but again, he quite ignorant. Why he was chosen to infiltrate my unit is beyond me. Anyway – I did inform you that I knew everything except why Albus trusted you for so long. I am an Unspeakable, privileged to study and know a lot of things.'

'You know much of me and I know so little of you, Nerys.'

'There is plenty of time to get to know each other. It's entirely up to you. Now if you'll excuse me, it's best I turn in for tonight.'

'On a Friday night?'

'Yes.'

Nerys crossed the room and opened the door to her inner sanctum. Snape only had the glimpse of a long dimly-lit corridor with walls of natural welsh stone before the door shut behind her and was locked. Something about that door being locked all the time bothered him to no end. Still, there was nothing to be done about it. Not at the moment anyway.

Nowhere near ready to go back upstairs he picked up his new book and began to read, starting with Chapter 4.

* * *

Note: _"The Complete Guide to Aspberger's Syndrome by Tony Attwood" _is a real Muggle book and Chapter 4 is exactly as stated in the story. It will be referred to throughout the story.

* * *

**Reposting this chapter with this additional note as of 7 May 2013 because of a reviewer who insists on reading & reviewing my stories despite not liking any of them. Having put up with this for almost as long as I've been here, it would now seem that she's an expert on Asperger's - and in all of her crit it hasn't occured to her that I actually am an Aspie (as revealed in an endnote for Chapter 9. I will also direct you to reviews I've had from another Aspie and an Autie as well (which she obviously didn't read).  
**

**ooo**

_**I am an Aspie. **_

_**I'm writing my own lived Aspie experience into my story. What Nerys says & does is because of the Aspie author writing her, ME!**_

Having XYZ disability / illness makes me an expert on ME with that disability / illness. I can't speak for anyone else & won't – and no one should presume to speak for a Spectrum of people who are by no means homogeneous – HENCE THE SPECTRUM.

Having a friend / family member with XYZ disability / illness doesn't make you an expert on them or everyone else and even defacto expers have been known to make mistakes with patients and/or take positions that other experts disagree with.

As someone with multiple disabilities, I deeply resent ppl lecturing me to discount my experiences w my illnesses and so does every other activist / campaigner / advocate I liaise with.

Telling me about XYZ person/ppl you know with my disabilities to discredit my lived experience is bs. And disabled ppl do it too. Can't swing a cat w/o hitting another PWD either clinging stereotypes or only considering *their* experience. We are not all in this together by an means.

_**When you've met 1 or a few Aspies / Auties, you've only met 1 or a few. We are ALL different. **_

**_Eff stereotypes._ **


	5. Ghosts

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**********Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … The idea of programming memories to be used for Voldie comes from that story – though Agnus Castus didn't venture into the territory that I do here (lol)**_

_**Chapter Notes: Sexual stuff y'all**_

**Chapter 005: Ghosts**

Nerys had dreaded this moment ever since Albus revealed that he was dying. There had been about a handful of people that her uncle could consistently rely on in his lifetime. Two of those would not be attending his funeral. His puppet Potions Master was one and she was the other. Severus couldn't attend for obvious reasons and the security arrangements were such that it was too risky to try even with her help. Had things been different he would have of course been issued an invitation, but Nerys still would have had to beg to be allowed to say goodbye to her own flesh and blood.

She paced up and down Hogsmeade High Street for nearly half an hour, the anxiety threatening to push her into one of her usual meltdowns. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go home. She would just have to endure the humiliation; at least she'd be able to look in the mirror afterwards and know that she'd tried.

**OOO**

The Hog's Head Public House and the illicit activities behind its frontage had never appealed to Nerys. She'd always hated it and the customers that kept its tills overflowing. Still, there was no denying that it had been quite useful to her uncle over the years.

The Unspeakable blinked back the tears already threatening to fall and forced herself to open the door and walk inside. The pub was as dark and dingy as she remembered. As always, the place had a spattering of customers, none of whom paid her any mind. It was early evening and they all looked to be off their heads already. She supposed she ought to be relieved, all things considered.

'I told you to _never_ come here!' a gravelly voice spat at her from a nearby table. 'Merlin help me you don't even have the common sense to use those addled brain cells of yours and go around the back...!'

'I wouldn't have to bother you here if you just answered my owls instead of killing them,' she replied in the monotone that he despised.

'You are wasting your time with me, girl!'

'I only need to discuss this one thing, I promise you.'

'You can't promise anything; _you don't know the meaning of the word!_'

'I was not invited to Uncle Albus's funeral! It's not fair!'

'Why should you be, somebody like you!' Aberforth Dumbledore hissed. 'You're an _embarrassment_! Always have been, always will be! If it wasn't for that fool brother mine...!'

'... mum wouldn't have been what she was, I would have never been born and she'd still be alive. And even if she weren't – you would have had me seen to long ago. Yes, I know all of that. I do not need to be reminded. I'm here because I want to attend the funeral! I have every right to – more than any of the outsiders who will be there!'

'You've got 60 seconds to get your arse out of here! I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again, got it?! You are DEAD to me!'

'No, I'm alive and...'

'_You blithering idiot...!' _he responded in a low voice so that only she would hear. 'As far as I am concerned _you do not exist!_ I have no daughter and I never did! There is is nothing connecting you to me or my family and no one would believe you! You cross me again and I promise you it will be the last thing you do! NOW GET OUT!'

Aberforth threw a combination of hexes several times in succession. Nerys was hurled across the room and through the front door into the street. The witnesses inside burst out laughing, her father among them.

'Oh my goodness!' Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts gasped as Nerys landed at her feet, almost knocking her over. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Nerys croaked through her tears.

She tried to stand up and her right leg gave way, causing her to crash to the ground.

'You most certainly are not and the Hog's Head is no place for respectable people!'

'You don't know me to know how respectable I may be or not.'

_'Nerys Pendragon,' _Professor McGonagall said gently as she helped the young woman to her feet, 'Some people are quite unforgettable in the best possible way. You are one of them...for me at least.'

'You were always nice to me, Professor. Thank you. I need to go now.'

Before Professor McGonagall could say another word, Nerys Disapparated. The Deputy Headmistress sighed and walked through the now-repaired doorway of the Hog's Head.

'What on earth happened to her?!' the Deputy Headmistress spluttered as Aberforth placed a glass of sparkling apple juice in front of her.

'Who?'

'_Nerys Pendragon _– the young lady who was just tossed out of here!'

'No idea who you're talking about. Tossed out of here did you say? Not aware of it myself.'

Professor McGonagall peered at the bartender over her glasses in a manner that quite reminded him of his late brother.

'You were in the cellar or out back, I suppose?'

'I'm a busy man, Minerva! It's a lot of work running this place on my own! Speaking of which I was only able to set aside a half-hour for you; need to prepare for the night crowd.'

'Just as well that I'm overseeing Albus's funeral arrangements for you then.' Professor McGonagall said crisply. 'Now – this won't take that long. Everything is finalised. As we agreed, here is the final seating plan for the attendees and the Order of Service...'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nerys thought about waiting until Severus had called it a night but the pain from her father's assault was too much. She'd Disapparated to a wooded spot she loved in North Wales and from there home.

"_Please let him be upstairs,"_ Nerys thought to herself as she forced herself through her front door. She just needed to get to her workroom undisturbed and she'd be OK. He usually ignored the chimes announcing her arrival.

She made it as far as the door to her part of the house and collapsed.

**OOO**

Snape was in the sitting room, reading the book Nerys had given while he ate his dinner. His mind hadn't really changed about her despite what he'd read so far. He'd noted the chimes and carried on reading. The crash brought him to his feet and he jumped up with his wand drawn, stopping in disbelief when he saw Nerys sprawled nearly unconscious in the hallway.

For the first time he realised that he had no Potions kit of any kind to make use of in the event of an emergency. It was something that Nerys hadn't given any obvious thought to.

'Nerys?' Severus said, dropping to his knees and leaning over her. 'Nerys? What happened?'

'I can't... I can't...' she mumbled.

'I need to see what I can do to help, but you will have to allow me access to your Potions.'

Nerys looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and he could see that was struggling, really struggling with his proposal more than the pain of whatever it was that had been done to her.

'I concede that I have never given you any reason to trust me, Nerys. But I am asking you to do exactly that. You seem to be in pain and I do not want to waste time unnecessarily. I need to be able to access your rooms.'

A single tear slid from the corner Nerys's left eye as she lifted her hand slightly and swept it horizontally. There were faint clicking noises and the door opened inwards.

'You... you will need to make use of this...' she croaked. 'Since you have to heal me, now is as good a time as any...'

'I don't understand,' Snape admitted.

_'Memories. _Use this...for Him. I know it has occurred to you and...you...you were unsure how to approach me about it. Now is the time to get it over with...'

Severus opted to not comment as he stood and scooped her up.

Dumbledore smiled faintly in his portrait with triumph through nearly-closed eyelids. Pretending to sleep had its advantages. He would carry on like this except when it was absolutely necessary and let matters..._unfold_.

**OOO**

Severus realised what his hostess meant and it was true, the Dark Lord would likely use Legilimency to probe his memories as confirmation of the truth of their relationship. It was something he'd agonised over ever since he and Nerys reached their understanding. There was no telling when the Dark Lord might summon him and Severus doubted that he would leave him alone until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

It needed to be dealt with without delay.

Rather than take Nerys to her bedroom, Severus took her to his. She was still semi-conscious when he undressed her. He managed to surprise her with a sensuous approach rather than the usual Death Eater ripping and tearing. He leaned over as though to straddle her and then mentally shut down.

'Part One done. Fine,' she said quietly. 'Go on, He won't notice the difference. He'll be impressed that you were getting booty calls right under Albus's nose.'

'I am not a monster! I could never...!'

'What you are is an expert at faking many unpleasant but very necessary things, Severus Snape. This is just one more.'

'How can you even...?'

'I know I'm repulsive and even the idea of faking sexual contact with me sickens you. _You're not the first and you won't be the last to find me undesirable._ It needs to be done and it beats having to actually rape some Muggle or so-called Blood Traitor for sport to prove yourself to Him or those idiots who follow him! Stop wasting time!'

Nerys stared mutely at the bed canopy as her house-guest kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. She groaned as he climbed in bed and moved between her legs, still clothed from the waist down.

_'Look at me,'_ Severus purred as he lowered himself onto her. He positioned himself carefully, wanting to ensure that it was the mattress he would be grinding against rather than the most intimate part of her body. He leaned in close as though to kiss her but brought his mouth over to her left cheek followed by her neck and shoulder.

He began to move, feeling unsure of himself. After a while his breathing and Nerys's became irregular as he let go and pressed against her with the full weight of his body. Severus closed his eyes, protesting silently as his body betrayed him. He buried his head into the pillow at first and moaned as her hands grazed his back and clutched his arse. Nerys's legs arched around his as he finally ground his hardness into her.

_'No! Dammit No!'_ he hissed as felt himself nearing orgasm.

So was she from the sounds of things.

It was too late, there was no going back for either of them as they looked into each other's eyes while finding their rhythm.

_'Oh Merlin I'm sorry!' _he cried out as he exploded in his pants. He kept on grinding against Nerys until she cried out from her version of what the Victorians called the _"Little Death"_. Both lay together afterwards with their limbs tangled for a while longer, willing their aching bodies to calm down. They could have easily carried on for much longer – and gone so much further.

The realisation shook Severus to his core.

Nerys seemed unperturbed and he found it discomforting.

"_I'm sorry Lily," _he thought to himself, filled with remorse. _"I'm so, so sorry!"_

An hour later from the moment they began, he mentally shut down before jumping off of her. He cleaned himself up quickly in his bathroom and put on a clean change of clothes before carrying a sleeping Nerys down to her rooms.

**OOO**

Severus had guessed that Nerys's bedroom would be at the end of the corridor and he was correct.

He was unprepared for the sight of her bedchamber.

It looked exactly like what he understood the décor of the Ravenclaw dormitories and Common Room at Hogwarts to be. The room was almost circular with a carpet of cobalt blue. The windows were arched and adorned with stained glass motifs and its curtains were of blue and bronze velvet instead of silk. The vaulted ceiling was like that of a planetarium, showing the specific constellations and other phenomena relevant to the position of Nerys's house. The only glaring difference was one single bed instead of the customary five.

_A single bed for a single woman._

It struck him as..._odd_.

She had fallen asleep so he tucked in and went in search of her workroom. There were three doors: the one nearest her bedroom he rightly guessed was her bathroom. Again it appeared to be a streamlined version of those in Ravenclaw Tower. In the middle of the corridor was a single arched Oak door with black iron fittings.

Severus breathed uneasily as alarm bells began to ring in his head. He pushed open the door and gasped as he took a step back. The room was nearly identical to the Potions Classroom used by students in their first three years of study at Hogwarts even down to the heavy mahogany desk on the raised dais. The only difference was three laboratory tables instead of the usual twelve. All three tables had three cauldrons each and each cauldron was in operation.

He let out a vague harrumph of something approximating delightful disbelief as he walked in slowly and looked around at the shelves of books and bottled potions and tonics. He opened a set of double doors and found a nicely stocked supplies closet – also the same as the classroom at Hogwarts.

What he wouldn't give to have an arrangement like this of his very own, though not in the style of Hogwarts classrooms.

_'Strange, strange woman!' _he said aloud as he took the healing potions and salves he needed and headed back to Nerys's room.


	6. The Day After

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 006: The Day After **

Nerys woke up the following morning and prepared to leave for work, same as always. She vaguely remembered Severus waking her up to take several potions and whatever they were, they were exactly what she needed. There was no sign of him or the empty vials in her rooms.

She walked into the kitchen and made herself a mug of sugary tea. When she took it into the living room she was surprised to find Severus sitting in his now customary armchair, reading the early edition of the Daily Prophet.

'Good morning,' she said as she sat in the other one opposite him.

'You're up,' he said coldly without looking at her. 'I take you are going to work.'

'Yes. I've never missed a day and thanks to you I won't need to.'

'Good for you,' Severus said sarcastically as he carried on reading.

'Yes. I am not sick so there would be no point to claiming otherwise.'

Nerys blinked and stared at Severus unfolded the newspaper fully and held it up in front of him.

'I'll be going now...' she said.

The only response was a faint jerk of her house-guest's head.

There was no point in trying to be pleasant any longer. Nerys grabbed her shoulder bag and left the house. She'd expected that things would be awkward between her and Severus for a while but that he would get over it. He'd had to do much worse in the service of Lord Voldemort so the unexpected bump and grind shouldn't bother him.

Now she wasn't so sure.

**XxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys was crossing the lobby at the Ministry when she was stopped unexpectedly.

'Glad to see you're in early as always, Nerys,' said Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror and a member of The Order of the Phoenix. 'Do you have a few minutes? I could use your help with something.'

'I was on my way to the cafeteria. I have to bring Minister Scrimgeour the unit reports later so you might as well take advantage to raise a couple of final queries, if that helps.'

'It does indeed, Nerys. It does indeed.'

**OOO**

Kingsley waited until their waiter stopped fussing and left them alone before engaging Nerys in conversation.

'Dumbledore met with me before he...passed away,' he said, fighting back emotion. 'I still can't believe he's gone...'

Nerys opted to not comment as she fiddled with the bacon sarnie she really didn't want.

'He said... he said that if we ever found ourselves in a really tight jam that you might be able to help,' Kingsley continued quietly.

'What else did he have to say to you to convince you to talk to me?'

'Albus never had to justify himself to me. His word was his bond.'

'You're a good man, Kingsley. You are one of the few people he knew that he could consistently count on without fail.'

'Your uncle was always there for me when I needed him – and especially when I didn't realise just how much I needed him. He was a very good friend to me.'

'You must have been very close for him to be spilling family secrets – Order or no Order.'

'I've kept quite a few secrets for him over the years and this one is no different. He said that you were fully aware of his activities in that regard – and that you knew of my involvement. He also wanted to respect your wishes to not be dragged into regular missions for the Order, which is what would have happened given the way things are going. He seemed to think that time wasn't on his side and that we were running out of options, which we are. And that's why I need to speak with you.'

'If it helps you feel any better, I was aware that you knew and I'm grateful that you've kept our secret. I need you to still keep it so don't give me a reason to Obliviate you.'

'If I didn't know any better I would swear you are Albus's daughter instead of his niece! I took a vow on it and I'll take another one you want me to.'

'Uncle Albus's should be enough,' Nerys commented with a small smile.

'He left no stone unturned, that I can assure you. If you have free time later, I'd welcome the opportunity to have you meet a couple of friends and explain things further.'

'I'm off at three today. Let's meet at the Red Lion Assembly Rooms, Dunstable Mews at three-thirty. It's a few minutes from Paddington Station. I'll book one of the small conference rooms upstairs under the name _"Natalie Pringle"_. It's a small Muggle business centre no one important has ever heard of so no chance of running into the wrong people.'

Kingsley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_'Thank you,'_ he said looking visibly relieved. 'Just so that you know, I didn't give your name; I only said that you had been working directly with Albus and he made me aware of it as a precautionary measure just before he...passed. He was tying up a lot of loose ends then.'

'And that's the truth,' Nerys said plainly. 'They don't need to know any more than that.'

**XxxOOOxxxX**

It was pouring rain by the time Nerys was done for the day. The Ministry had changed so much in the past year that she no longer found enjoyment in it or her work. It was going to fall soon, that much she knew. And when that happened she didn't want any ties to the place. She'd discussed it with her uncle when he was alive and he'd agreed that she was need to resign as Harry Potter neared his coming-of-age. Everything was going to change for the absolute worst once The Chosen One turned 17 in a few short weeks.

Nerys was glad to have something to do before she went home to the deep freeze that had descended on her refuge. Everything she did where Severus Snape was concerned just seemed to make things worse. Even after all these years, she still wanted him to like her...and she'd still been fooling herself. He'd probably only read the book so that he could find ways to manipulate her. She should consider herself lucky that he didn't do her over like other men had done... and other Death Eaters would do given the opportunity.

She would just have to carry on, picking her way carefully through the minefield that was their unholy alliance pretending that it didn't upset her as much as it really did.

**XxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys had ordered a tray of teas, packets of instant hot chocolate and coffee, sandwiches, fruit, pastries and a bag of crisps for the conference room. She read the evening edition of the Daily Prophet while she waited and swallowed her disappointment as she raked over the details of her uncle's funeral, which was to be held at Hogwarts with dignitaries expected from every part of the world... dignitaries who still wouldn't give her father a second thought no matter how much he wanted to play the Big Man.

There was knock at the door and Nerys stood as Kingsley entered the room followed by Professor McGonagall and a red-haired man she'd seen around the Ministry but didn't know. They had all made a reasonable attempt to look like the Muggles they most definitely weren't but their undeniable fascination with technology and muddled understanding names and functions gave them away.

'_Miss Pendragon!' _Professor McGonagall exclaimed. 'Well this is quite a surprise I must say!'

'Professor McGonagall and I ran into each other yesterday in Hogsmeade after I was thrown out of the Hog's Head,' Nerys explained.

_'Thrown out of the Hog's Head?!'_ the red-haired man asked as he extended his hand. 'Oh, I'm Arthur, Arthur Weasley. I've seen you around the Ministry. I'm Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects '

'I was barred ages ago and shouldn't have tried my luck. The barkeeper has quite a good memory and hasn't liked me since we first set eyes on each other when I was a student. I am too peculiar for most people, especially the sort that hang around the Hog's Head...so there you have it.'

'You are looking remarkably well despite that awful ordeal!' Minerva commented as she mentally filed away Nerys's comment. 'I've never seen anything quite like it in my life!'

'The right potions and an early night was just what I needed and after meeting Kingsley this morning it was quite forgotten.'

'Oh this is very nice but you really didn't need to go to so much trouble...' Kingsley began as he piled a plate high with food.

Professor McGonagall peered at him over her glasses and raised her eyebrows as he plopped a large stalk of grapes on top of his quivering tower of goodies.

'You'll be needing to let out your robes _again_ if you keep that up,' she commented with a smirk.

'I hate seeing food go to waste...' Kingsley said unconvincingly as Mr. Weasley took half a sandwich and made himself a hot chocolate.

'Whatever is left can be packed in a bag and taken home by whoever wants it. I live alone and don't each much so it would go to waste at mine,' Nerys said flatly.

'That settles it; you and Arthur can share the spoils Kingsley,' Minerva said crisply as she fixed a cup of tea. 'Merlin knows my larder's filled to the brim as it is!'

'Let's get down to business,' Nerys suggested as she opened a small bag of salt and vinegar crisps and began to munch. 'I take it that this is something to do with Harry Potter – he turns 17 in a few weeks doesn't he?'

'Correct,' Kingsley said. 'His Muggle relatives have to go into hiding and Harry needs to transported under guard to a secured location. They are his aunt, uncle and cousin, the Dursleys. They live at Number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. We've had an Order member living there for years keeping an eye on things but she's a Squib; a non-magical Witch is not what we need right now.'

'He'll be staying with my family in Devon,' Arthur explained. 'There are relatively few people we can trust with both tasks.'

'When do you want to do it?'

'In three weeks, on Saturday the 27th at nightfall,' Minerva said. 'We were hoping that you would agree to settle the Dursleys that afternoon.'

'OK.'

'Oh, really?' Arthur said. 'You do realise that you'd be compromising your job and...'

'I'm going to be resigning, Mr. Weasley. I suspect the Ministry will fall soon. The signs are already there. Someone like me will not be welcome.'

'I have to agree, unfortunately,' Kingsley said. 'His agents have infiltrated all key departments. I promised Minister Scrimgeour that I would hang on as long as possible though. He's already making his own preparations – he says that You-Know-Who is too strong to be taken on, even by the Ministry itself.'

'Quite a different tune to what he's singing in public,' Nerys said bluntly.

_'Someone like you?'_ Arthur asked quizzically. 'I don't understand...'

'Ahh – neither of you saw fit to tell him.'

'It wasn't necessary in my opinion,' Minerva said crossly. 'But now that you mention it – Arthur, Miss Pendragon has what is referred to as a Pervasive Development Disorder... Her disorder is known as Aspberger's Syndrome. I daresay she's had quite a rough time because of it.'

_'__Asperger syndrome is part of a group of conditions where people experience difficulties with communication and social skills, and which can lead to isolation and emotional problems,' _Nerys explained. _'Because there is a wide range of severity and symptoms, the conditions are collectively known as autistic spectrum disorders. Symptoms vary from so mild that the person can function almost as well as anyone else around them, to so severe that they are completely unable to take part in normal societ_y.

I'm at the half-way line between functional and mildly challenging. Muggles are a lot more au fait with this than we are. Even so, many Neurotypical Muggles who have heard of it think of it as a mental illness when in fact it's a personality disorder... that can be further complicated by mental illness. If you can get your head around it, just imagine how much worse it was for me being a magical child. Everything I understand about who I am is because of the work of Muggle Specialists. I'd like to make it through this war in once peace just to be able to do something about this for magicals when it's all done.'

'St. Mungo's is quite lacking when it comes to treatment for non-magical disabilities and the Ministry Educational Authority is just as useless with support even now,' Arthur said quietly. 'I had a young cousin who was severely learning disabled and had some other problems as well. It was heartbreaking for his parents to have to keep him locked away there because they and their other children were unable to cope. He took his own life when not much younger than my youngest is now and my aunt and uncle never got over it. Well done on your achievements, Miss Pendragon. I know how hard you had to fight to get this far and what you're up against – and I agree with you about resigning from the Ministry. With any luck I won't have to go into hiding myself, despite being the so-called Blood Traitor that I am. They'll start with the Muggleborns and then it will be a process of elimination, I fear. Your instincts are the correct ones.'

'In the meantime I'll be laying a false trail to throw certain busybody infiltrators off the scent. With any luck it will work though I have my doubts,' Kingsley said. 'Unfortunately with the trace still on Harry has to be moved the old-fashioned way by brooms. We've got a detail together who will act as security for the ride down.'

_'Hmm,' _Nerys commented through a frown as she drummed her fingers on the table.

'That's the best we can do under the circumstances,' Arthur commented.

'There's something else... you can make it a lot harder for the real Harry to be picked off in the even of any unpleasantness. It would be foolish to not try.'

'I'm all ears – what do you have in mind?' Kingsley asked.

'Decoys – another six of them. _Seven_ Harry Potters in total because of all the powerful magical numbers it is the most reasonable to deal with. The decoys will look identical to the real Harry Potter even down to the clothes they wear. The transformation would happen after you all have arrived at the Dursleys to collect him.'

'And to transform him...' Arthur began.

'Polyjuice Potion. It tastes foul but it will do the trick. It's about a half-hour to 40 minutes top speed from Surrey to Devon. The transformation only lasts an hour so there's not a moment to loose. I wouldn't advise trying to travel with a replenishing flask; it would be to suspicious.'

'But Polyjuice takes at least a month to prepare,' Professor McGonagall interjected.

'I have some, freshly brewed. I've had a little Potions business going as a preferred supplier to the Apothecaries in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade for the past few years. All you will need to do is decide what Potter will wear and make sure you have six identical changes of clothes and glasses.'

'Even Moody couldn't find fault with that Kingsley,' said Arthur. 'He's convinced that You-Know-Who will have people out there waiting for us.'

'Well he's not wrong there,' Minerva sighed. 'It's imperative that we keep Potter safe and these decoys would do the trick.'

'It's a risk for whoever volunteers,' Kingsley said. 'But you're right. We have everything to loose by not trying.'

'We'll have a word about volunteers but I think we already know who they might be,' Arthur commented.

'Have you picked out a location, made any arrangements for the Dursleys?' Nerys asked.

'I'm trying to but it's proving to be difficult under the circumstances,' Kingsley admitted.

'You-Know-Who seems to have the typically English aversion to Wales (and Northern Ireland) – and Death Eater recruiting and activity is concentrated in England and Scotland, which you no doubt realise. My mother had property on the Isle of Anglesey just off the Northwest Welsh coast. I've not used it much and they are welcome to the house in town. They'd stick out too much in the countryside and the child would find it boring. I'll make the usual security arrangements. All they need are Muggle identity documents under new names, banks accounts, car, et cetera and with a few tweaks they'll be able to slide into their new life with minimal discomfort. The boy should be home-schooled and I can suggest a number of quiet activities to keep them all out of trouble. The Tongue-tying Charm should do the trick as far as keeping their mouths shut about anything other than their new life and we can Obliviate them, carefully of course.'

'That's an excellent plan!' Minerva cried. 'There's no need to involve the Ministry too much in this which has been our biggest worry. I'll help you on the day if you like. Horrible people those Dursleys – just the most awful Muggles I've ever had to be around in my life! Unfortunately there was no other way for Potter to be protected, that poor boy.'

'I know the type,' Nerys commented. 'If you don't mind Professor, it would be great to not have to deal with them by myself.'

'Scrimgeour has me working as an assistant to the Muggle Prime Minister. I'm the best employee he's ever had, so he keeps telling,' said Kingsley. 'He said to not hesitate to ask if I needed anything. I'll get those documents sorted out right away. He's done it a few times already since I've been there – for friends of his and the like.'

'OK. I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow and get going on the arrangements for Potter's relatives,' Nerys said as she packed the leftover food in two large shopping bags and pushed them at Mr. Weasley. 'It wouldn't surprise me if tomorrow ends up being my last day with me put on _"gardening leave"_, which gives me even more time to get things done. I'll let you know how it goes.'

'I have to say you are remarkably calm about all this,' Mr. Weasley commented with a look of fatherly concern. 'I just worry that all this may be too much for you to cope with.'

'Being calm is one particular aspect of my Aspberger's; Quite useful in my line of work. I do have meltdowns and they are unpredictable. Anxiety and Severe Depression are problems for me. What upsets me might not bother another Aspie and vice-versa – and of course there is the spectrum which allows for these differences. I've had treatment from Muggle organisations with my Aspberger's, which of course isn't as effective as it could because of not being able to tell them about our world. Aspies don't like to lie, not even by omission and mainly because we are _so_ literal in our comprehension. _It's not easy being caught between two worlds like this...Magical and Muggle, Aspie and Neurotypical._'

'I can appreciate that,' Arthur responded gently. 'But you do give me hope, Nerys. An awful lot of hope for the future.'

'You're crying. It's hard for me to read other people's emotions but I know that I upset people even though I don't mean to. Would you like a hug? I don't like being touched but for you I will make an exception.'

Mr. Weasley chuckled and blinked back tears.

'That would be splendid my dear,' he said through a heavy sigh as Nerys moved around jerkily trying to figure out where to put her arms and hands. She settled for patting him on both shoulders, causing him to chuckle again as Kingsley and Minerva smiled at them both.

**XxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys walked into her house though the kitchen and headed straight for her rooms. She treated herself to a long hot bath before changing into her shorts and tank-top. She settled down in the armchair by her late uncle's portrait with a much-needed mug of sugary tea and stretched out her long legs cross its matching footstool.

'I need a word if you can be bother to stop pretending that you're sleeping,' she said aloud, not looking at the portrait directly.

_Her uncle cleared his throat and began to stretch but stopped when he realised his niece wasn't looking at him._

_'I have no idea what you mean but good evening, Nerys,' he said, trying not to smile._

'Kingsley finally made contact. Today. I had a meeting with him and a couple of others after work.'

_'I'm surprised he waited this long,' Albus sighed. 'He has taken my passing very hard.'_

'I've agreed to take Harry Potter's relatives into hiding.'

'You _**WHAT**_?' came Severus's voice from the hallway.

'You obviously heard what I said so there is no need to repeat myself,' Nerys commented as her house-guest walked into the room and took a seat opposite her. 'They won't be coming here, perish the thought. I'll be taking them to another location.'

She supposed she had struck a nerve as he turned three new shades of purple.

_'Nerys has made direct contact with the Order as expected Severus.'_

'As I said, Kingsley approached me this morning. I had a meeting with him, Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley after work. Harry Potter turns 17 soon and the Order is stretched too thin. These relatives of his sound quite horrible, but I think even Potter would agree that death as retribution for their sins would be excessive. The Dursleys will be relocated on the same day that Potter is evacuated from their home.'

Nerys paused and took a sip of her tea before looking at Severus.

'I think your Dark Lord will summon you soon, thanks to the false trail that Kingsley will lay at the Ministry through the Auror's office. The Aurors will be fed the 30th as the date but Potter will really be moved on the 27th at nightfall. The Auror's office will no longer be involved in any security arrangements concerning him because of suspected infiltrations – it will be the Order only.'

_'You will have to Him the real date Severus, it is essential that you maintain favoured status for as long as possible. I am counting on you to be my successor at Hogwarts.'_

'Potter's safety...' Severus began.

'There will be another six identical Harry Potters acting as decoys. All looking exactly like him down to the scar, glasses and his clothes.'

'Polyjuice Potion?'

'Yes.'

_'Your idea I take it, my dear Nerys...and quite an inspired one too I must say.' _

'It's believed that the Ministry has been infiltrated and that You-Know-Who's agents have the Dursley home under surveillance. Any Apparition, Portkey or Floo activity from that location and the surrounding area will be acted upon immediately. Hence the decision to move him by broomstick under heavy guard and at nightfall for the obvious advantages of that time of day.'

Nerys reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny trunk. She placed it on the floor near Severus where it popped up into its normal size.

'Your things from Hogwarts.' she explained. 'I took the liberty of coming back here for the Potion and meeting Minerva at Hogwarts. She wanted to compensate me for the loss my Potions business will suffer by giving away free potions to the Order. You had quite the personal collection so she allowed me to take what I wanted. I took the opportunity to _convince her _that it would be better to donate these things to charity rather than burn them.'

'Thank you,' Severus replied quietly. 'I see everything is...nicely organised.'

'You deserved far better than what I found when Minerva showed me to your rooms. The Auror Moody is an animal,' Nerys commented as she sat down again. 'One more thing; tomorrow I will be handing in my resignation. When the Ministry falls, Muggleborns will be the first target. But once the Death Easters are done with them their thoughts will turn towards those of us who are otherwise defective.'

_'I agree, although I must say that this day has arrived much sooner than I expected it would' Albus said gravely. 'But what about my little package...?'_

'Under control.'

'Package?' Severus asked. 'What package?'

'_The Sword of Gryffindor._ The Goblins graciously agreed to forge a replica; one that even Rufus Scrimgeour would be hard-pressed to spot as a fake. I travelled to Romania to collect it this past Spring and bring it to Albus. It was the replica that our fine Minister of Magic took from Albus's old office to _"examine"_ last week.'

_'I left the sword to Harry in my will, Severus. I have no doubt he will be in need of it,' Dumblefore said peering over his half-moon glasses._

'And the real sword is where?'

'In a secret compartment behind the new portrait of Albus in the Headmaster's Office, waiting for you.'

Whatever lingering hostility there was towards Nerys had been extinguished. Severus now looked at her questioningly, his black eyes tinged with only the faintest wariness. He wasn't a man who let his guard down often or easily and she silently accepted the unofficial truce he willed her to perceive.

'The Ministry will likely fall in the next few weeks,' Nerys continued. 'Once that happens you will be free to travel wherever you wish – including to Hogwarts as its new Headmaster.'

_'You've done and sacrificed far more than I ever had right to expect, Nerys,' her uncle said quietly. _

'Yes, but not anything near what Severus has. He deserves your praises and appreciation far more than I do. Good night.'

Nerys retreated to her rooms and Severus found himself listening for the faint clicks of the now familiar locks. Instead there nothing...nothing but the crackle of the fire next to him and Dumbledore try to engage him in talk about the Sword of Gryffindor to no avail.

* * *

Note:

Nerys's explanation of Aspberger's is taken from

.uk / health / physical_health / conditions /

and _"The Complete Guide to Aspberger's Syndrome" _by Tony Attwood


	7. Before the Shadow

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

******************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome  


_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 007: Before the Shadow **

Nerys's suspicion about what would happen as a result of her resignation proved to be uncannily accurate. She was back home within an hour of leaving for work. The only tender mercies were that it was very early in the morning and fortunately she'd had the presence of mind to steadily bring things home with her in the past few weeks, so there was no tell-tale Ministry-issued cardboard box to haul behind her as she was frogmarched from the premises.

Though his hostess gave the appearance of not caring about how badly she was treated, Severus could tell that the experience had wounded her.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

The first few days of togetherness were difficult for Nerys and her house-guest. Conversation was minimal as they engaged in a peculiar strategic tango, observing each other's habits and mentally noting preferences and peculiarities as they spent more and more time in together.

The day of Albus's funeral brought about changes neither could have foreseen.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Severus was sat in his now customary spot in Nerys's sitting room reading the lunchtime edition of the Daily Prophet as Nerys played the piano. She'd prepared mugs of tea and sandwiches for them, placing his on the coffee table in front of him silently. He was rewarded with a small smile after quietly thanking her. He was emboldened to ask if she would mind playing a particular piece she'd played on his first night with her, the _Rachmaninoff Rhapsody on a Theme of Paginin_i. It was a favourite. She obliged him with little comment.

When she was done Severus surprised her again by complimenting her on her performance and asked if she was familiar with a Muggle pianist by the name of George Winston. Nerys had been quiet and somewhat withdrawn, but seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of one of her favourite musicians. Their chat about Winston led to a comparison of their music collections. Both were surprised at having near-identical tastes in music. She played something for him she was certain he'd never heard of, but would probably like.

'The Theme from the Muggle film _Somewhere in Time_,' Severus said with a small smile. 'Another favourite – composed by John Barry.'

_'Forgive the intrusion,' Dumbledore said tightly as he walked into his portrait. 'Shouldn't you be on your way to my funeral, Nerys?'_

'No.' came the reply as she thumbed through a stack of dog-eared, tea-stained sheet music.

_'No? And why not, if I might ask?'_

There was no answer, but Severus could sense that Nerys was on a slow boil to being upset. It had already surprised him that he was becoming sensitive to her changes in temperament and making automatic adjustments in his. The same could not be said for the Greatest Wizard of the Age even in death.

_'If you don't mind, Severus, this is a private conversation,' Dumbledore continued dismissively._

'I mind! Why should he have to leave?!'

_'Ahh – so you haven't entirely lost your backbone just yet.'_

Nerys laughed bitterly as tears began streaming down her face.

'So we're back to that again are we, just when I thought I might actually be doing OK by you!'

_'He refuses you and you just give in – every single time,' her uncle clucked. 'I am very disappointed in you Nerys!'_

'HE was the one who assaulted me! AGAIN!' Nerys shrieked.

'You've gone too far, Albus!' Severus interjected as he leapt from his seat and went to Nerys's side.

_'I have, have I? Tell me, Severus, what would you know about it?'_

'For Merlin's sake, Dumbledore – LOOK AT HER!'

_'Quite ironic coming from you, I must say...' Dumbledore commented._

'Just when I thought I finally managed to earn _your_ approval without conditions. Stupid me!' Nerys said tearfully. 'And you know something – both of you are as bad as each other! You expect me to do your bidding and keep our secret and he refuses to know me even though I have always kept it and tried to do what I thought was right for all of us!'

_'What secret?' came Severus's voice in her head._

_'I'll tell you, but don't let him know that you know, OK?'_

_'Agreed.'_

_'His brother Aberforth, the barman at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, is my father.'_

Severus didn't bat so much as an eyelid as Dumbledore made it clear what she should have done. Nerys decided she'd heard enough and slammed the portrait down on its front in the lowest drawer of the sideboard opposite the bookcase. She thought better better of it and wrapped it in tablecloths before putting it back the drawer. She took several shallow breaths and fled the house, heading for the hill on the far side of her property.

**OOO**

Severus found Nerys at the top of the hill sobbing heavily as she stood in the shadow of a cluster of ancient trees.

_'Nerys',_ he said softly as he stood next to her.

'Are you here to have a go at me too?'

'No. I know all too well it's like to need someone on your side.'

'I've only ever had uncle Albus really. I used to think he was my friend but... there were always conditions. Him and his vows. He always justified it saying _"I know you Nerys"_, but it was his way of getting exactly what he wanted. And even though he's dead nothing's changed. I'll be trying to prove myself to him in every possible way for the rest of my life. I can't help it; he's all I've ever had...'

'That is a very long time to be indebted to anyone.'

'He allowed me to go to Hogwarts even though my name wasn't down.'

'He WHAT?!'

'I used to think it was just to spite my father but now I'm not so sure.'

'Nerys – no one attends Hogwarts whose name does not appear in the Book of Time. It just doesn't happen!'

Nerys hesitated, and Severus could sense the debate that was going on in her head.

'There is more to this than you are telling me,' he said quietly. 'A lot more.'

'I've never been allowed... I don't know what will happen if I do!'

'Did he...did Albus..._threaten_ you in any way?!'

'No... not really. He just said that...'

Nerys twisted her hands and began to breathe sharply.

'Look at me, Nerys! Look at me!'

Nerys looked into Severus's now velvety black eyes and he could see that she was afraid and desperately fighting off a full-blown meltdown.

'I want you to take a deep breath. Go on, you can do it,' he said, cupping her face in his hands. She flinched violently but did not push him away. 'That's it – breathe in through your nose... and out through your mouth. _In... and out._ I'm here with you and nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. That's good. _In... and out. In...and out..._'

He stroked the tears staining her cheeks away with his thumbs and breathed in and out in sync with her for a moment before speaking again.

'You aren't alone to cope with all of this by yourself anymore. You're doing really well Nerys. _Breathe in...and out...in...and out._ Everything will be alright.'

Unsure of what else could be done for the moment, Severus enveloped Nerys in a hug, the first she'd ever had in her life. He rubbed the back of her head with one hand as she tucked it under his chin and gently rubbed her back with the other. Nerys wrapped her arms around him. Only when storm clouds began to roll in did each of them left go of the other.

**OOO**

Severus took Nerys back to the house and upstairs to his study after he prepared mugs of tea for them both. His hostess decided to sit on the floor rather than in one of the leather armchairs and opted to sit down next to her.

'So you're Albus's niece,' he said quietly as drank in the sight of her profile in the dim firelight bathing the room in a golden hue and her untamed curls in fiery chestnut highlights.

'Yes. Two people know: Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. And my father has no idea about that. He would kill me if he ever found out.'

'Minerva would have to as Deputy Headmistress but Shacklebolt?'

'He and Albus had sex together regularly. Kingsley has taken his death very hard.'

'Albus is...he was..._Gay?_'

'As happy as any one person could be with their partner, I guess.'

Severus tried not to laugh. He remembered what Tony Attwood had to say about Aspie tendency towards literal interpretations in the book Nerys had given him and realised that he would need to explain colloquialisms and and aphorisms to her whenever he used them.

'Was that a laugh?' she asked, clearly curious. 'Or a snort. It's quite strange coming from you whatever it is.'

'That was me trying not to laugh and I assure you that it does not happen very often.'

'What's so funny?'

'When I asked you if Albus was Gay - "Gay" is a colloquialism for "homosexual".

'Why?'

'I have no idea, not being Gay myself.'

'You don't have to be to know where it comes from.'

'True...never mind.'

'Yes, Albus and Kingsley were lovers. Not Albus and Minerva (I can't believe how many people actually think that).'

'_Merlin's Beard! _How did you find out, if I may be so bold as to enquire?'

'Kingsley has a habit of letting his mind wander in the Cafeteria. He was thinking about what he'd like to do to Albus one day when we were having lunch. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do what he did to Asparagus before. Quite a talented tongue he's got.'

Severus screwed his face up trying not to laugh.

_'Hooah!' _was the nearest equivalent to the sound he made.

'That amuses you doesn't it.'

'Yes...yes it does,' he admitted. 'I trust you've never mentioned this to another soul.'

'Well of course not.'

'Why me, of all people?'

'Because you're my friend and I know I can trust you – and you did ask.'

The look on Severus's face was simply breathtaking.

'You tolerated me very well today,' she continued. _'Thank you.'_

'You have had put up with a great deal from me in the past few weeks.'

'You wanted to know about my matriculation at Hogwarts. You guessed correctly that there is a lot more to this situation.'

'You seem unable to speak about it no matter how much you want to, which suggests that Albus hexed you with something a lot stronger than a simple variation on the tongue-tying charm – and without your knowledge.'

Nerys thought for a moment.

'Check the Book when you return to Hogwarts. You'll see I'm telling the truth. No one would even think to check it without knowing.'

'Check the book?''

'It's one of the many rights to be conferred upon you the moment the announcement is made and you take up office.'

'Nerys...'

'Yes?'

'You said that I am your friend. Yet you have only tolerated my presence because of the Unbreakable Vow you made.'

'The what? I did no such thing!'

'You made a vow, you said.'

Yes – a vow. A simple promise that I would do my best by whoever it was that Albus wanted me to protect.'

'But I thought...'

'I have no idea why you thought such a thing; but no way would I ever make such a commitment and especially not knowing who I was risking so much for.'

'Still – you are only being nice now because...'

'I like you. I wanted you to like me too and I always have – just Nerys Pendragon, not Nerys Dumbledore Pendragon. I always admired you, Severus. It was obvious that you are very talented. I wanted to learn so much from you, but that required you believing in me. And since I wasn't in Slytherin and I'm an Aspie...'

'I had no idea,' Severus whispered. 'Especially about your Aspberger's.'

'I know. But at least I finally found the backbone to tell you.'

'I was...horrible... towards you.'

'You were horrible to just about everyone except Slytherins. I understand nothing has changed in that regard but how you run your classroom is your business. In a weird way you did me a favour – I had no choice but to figure out a lot of things on my own. My Apothecarium probably wouldn't have happened otherwise. I had a lot to prove to myself, knowing that you'd never have any idea how much you influenced the path I took.'

'You are quite a talented Potions Mistress and I can take no credit for that.'

'We'll have to agree to disagree.'

'Becoming an Unspeakable...'

'Albus's idea. He convinced me that it was the perfect job for an Aspie and in some respects he's correct. The strong focal interest in one area than many of us have engenders high ability. A willingness and ability to work in isolation as needed is a bonus especially for those of us who end up on sensory overload surrounded by so many people and noises in the usual open plan office environments.'

'But he had an agenda.'

'Of course. He turned down being appointed Minister of Magic but that still never stopped him from wanting to keep his "finger on the pulse" of the Ministry as he used to say.'

'And what better way to do that than have his own agent in the Department of Mysteries, the one department that is at the heart of all that is magically powerful.'

'Yes. His greatest weakness was the love of power, which I'm sure you realised quite some time ago.'

Severus let out a heavy sigh.

'Albus always was a real-life Wizard's Chessmaster – and we were his malleable pawns. Indebted to him because of the guilt we can't let go of and needing to atone for..._things_.'

'I loved Uncle Albus as much as it was possible to love any one person. I wanted his approval as much as my father's and I would have done just about anything for them. But I let him down. I tried so hard to find something to counter that damn curse on his hand and nothing worked. And here I am, still trying to find a cure – and to atone for being the disappointment I know I've always been when all is said and done. My father was right: I am a very black stain in the Dumbledore family tree. I couldn't do much right by Albus and nothing right as far as my father is concerned. His biggest disappointment is that my suicide attempts failed. He was the one who attacked me that night.'

Severus opened his mouth slightly but there were no words that were adequate.

'Yes – I'm very weak and pathetic, I know.'

'No, there is no shame in struggling Nerys,' Severus said quietly, finding his voice. 'And it takes tremendous strength and courage to carry on alone and unsupported being so very misunderstood and...'

'...what?'

_'Unloved.'_


	8. The Puppet's Tale, Part I

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**************Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support ******** in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for**. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

_**Chapter note: The quote proceeding "Nerys's uncle said to him..." - is taken from the Harry Potter Wiki from the Severus Snape page.  
**_

**Chapter 008: The Puppet's Tale, Part I**

Nerys and Severus spent the next few days largely in each other's company. They took long walks together in the orchards and woodland on her property; they began to take meals together at the small table in her kitchen and Nerys invited him into her workroom and shared her projects with him. But the one thing that was the most pleasing were their moments in her sitting room where she would play the piano and sometimes sing for her very attentive and appreciative audience of one.

Severus noted that the tone of her voice was not always the monotone he'd loathed, like many things about her disorder her speaking voice was not something that Nerys could control easily. But it did seem that it was close to a "normal" variable cadence when she was completely relaxed. Unfortunately she'd never been entirely relaxed until now and in his mind Albus was partly to blame for that.

They were sitting together having dinner one night when Severus decided to clear the air a bit more.

'Would you mind if I ask you about a few things which might strike you as impertinent?' he asked.

'I have no secrets from you, you know that.'

'Really?'

'Well – you don't know everything there is to know about me, but you know a lot more than most people. And you'll figure out certain things once you're Headmaster, I'm sure. It will take time...but we'll get there in the end.'

'And you don't mind?'

'No. Should I?'

Severus surprised himself by wanting to open up to Nerys a bit more. When and how, he had no idea. But he did want there to be a few less secrets between them. Unlike her uncle, he knew that she was imminently trustworthy and didn't require a vow of any kind to guarantee it.

'I would never discuss any of this with other people,' he said quietly.

'I know,' Nerys commented without hesitation as she sliced up her battered cod and chips into even tinier potions. 'So what did you want to ask me about?'

'The décor of my rooms – why that?'

'I thought it would make you happy.'

'No one has ever cared about what would make me happy.'

'You've been living your life for other people with no real consideration to yourself. You deserve some happiness.'

'Your rooms – your Hogwarts experience wasn't entirely a happy one I know. So why the reminders?'

'No, but it was home...certainly a lot better than how I grew up. My father left me with a care home. Uncle Albus found me and had me fostered with a Muggleborn family. Fortunately for me they were nice people.'

'Ahh – so that's how your Aspberger's was discovered.'

'Yes.'

'So your father has never taken an interest in your well-being.'

'Correct.'

'And your mother?'

_'She is dead,'_ Nerys commented in an odd tone after a slight pause.

Severus looked at her curiously.

'Nerys – what did I just say?'

'You were curious about my choice in décor for my rooms,' came the reply in a "normal" tone.

'After that.'

'You asked me what did you just say.'

Nerys looked up from her plate.

'What's wrong Severus?'

Severus grabbed his arm where Nerys knew his Dark Mark was tattooed and stood up so fast he knocked over his chair.

'The Dark Lord calls...' he said tightly.

'Be careful, Severus.'

'I always am,' he replied with one final lingering look before leaving.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys paced back in forth in front of the fireplace in the sitting room so much it was a miracle that the floor didn't cave in. She could feel the anxiety building and out of the blue she was reminded to take a deep breath in through her nose and breathe out of her mouth. _In...and out. In...and out. _She finally sat down and stared into the fire...breathing _In...and out. In and out_. It wouldn't do for Severus to come home and find her falling to pieces. Meltdowns couldn't be helped but she wasn't going to work herself into such a state that one was inevitable. They'd come so far together in such a short time and she wasn't about to ruin it.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

It was nearing midnight when Severus finally returned.

'You're still up,' he commented quietly as he stepped into the sitting room.

'Yes. Would you like a cup of tea?'

'I'd love one, if it's no trouble.'

'How about a "Sleepytime" tincture in it to help you relax and sleep through the night?'

'Whatever you think is best, I'm willing to try.'

Severus collapsed in his usual armchair and watched as Nerys added a couple of logs and stoked the fire. She retreated to the kitchen and returned with his tea and one for herself. They sat silently for nearly half an hour.

_'He knows,' _he said finally.

'About Potter being moved?'

'Yes; he believes that I am still privy to accurate details of the Order's movements so I had little choice in the matter. Shacklebolt's ruse was believed. It took some doing on my part to convince one of the others that Potter was actually being moved Saturday next without any involvement from the Ministry. Fortunately the Dark Lord chose to believe me.'

'Good.'

'The Dark Lord has decided that I will take part in the ambush.'

'But you were supposedly too important to be wasted on trivial matters?'

'I am...or so he said. I suppose it's up to him what is considered a trivial matter – and anything involving Potter is far from trivial.'

'True – Merlin help me you'll have to be so careful that night...'

'I'll manage,' Severus replied quietly. 'I always do.'

There was another few minutes of silence before he spoke again.

'He knows about you now and believes you and I have been romantically involved for some time. The memories did the trick.'

'I'm sorry Severus.'

'Sorry for what?'

'That you have to put up with people thinking things about you that aren't true.'

'I'm quite accustomed to it, I can assure you.'

Nerys fell silent and looked away.

'I'm not ashamed to be associated with you, Nerys.' Severus said gently, taking her by surprise. 'You do me the honour of allowing yourself to be linked with one so low and loathsome as I am.'

'The woman who finally wins your heart is going to be a very lucky woman Severus Snape. I mean that. I'll try not to hate her too much but I can't promise anything.'

'You never cease to amaze me, Miss Pendragon.'

'Back to being formal are we, Mister Snape?'

'No – that's not what I meant...' Severus said before sniffing and taking a deep breath.

'I'm sorry... it just confuses me.'

'I just meant that...'

'What?'

'You are the most interesting...and amazing woman I have ever known.'

'You don't have to say that... you're just being nice but thank you.'

'I am not making fun of you and I will not wake up in the morning and hold my honesty against you. I mean it Nerys... I'd be the luckiest man alive if...'

'You must be tired.'

'I am, but not so tired that I have no control over my own faculties.'

'It's been a long day for you. You need sleep and so do I. I'll see you in the morning.'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

The next morning Severus surprised Nerys by waking her up and frogmarching her to the kitchen.

'Wow – you've been busy!' she said looking down at the Full English Breakfast he'd prepared. 'Severus, it's only 8am...'

'It's all your fault; your tincture worked wonders. You may not be a Ministry employee but you still have work to do for the Order – which you have yet to even start that I'm aware of.'

'True. It was nice to just focus on me for a change. It doesn't happen often. Do you have anything planned for today?'

'Just reading and possibly sticking my big nose into your Apothecarium business.'

'How would you like to take a trip?'

'Where to?'

'The Isle of Anglesey; it's where I'll be relocating the Dursleys.'

'Ahh an astute choice indeed.'

Severus went quiet for a few minutes.

'Nerys...'

'Yes?'

'Why have you not asked me why Albus trusted me so much?'

'I thought you'd tell me when you were ready to.'

'I'm ready.'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

'I don't know where to start,' Severus sighed as he and Nerys took a walk after breakfast.

'The beginning is as good as the middle.'

Nerys listened without prejudice as Severus explained how he'd grown up poor and neglected by his parents in industrial Northern English town that the rest of the world had long past by. His magical abilities were obvious and strong long before he'd set foot in Hogwarts, thanks to his mother, and he identified strongly with her side of the family. She had the habit of dangling pieces of information in front of him but neither encouraged nor discouraged his interests. Consequently he knew a lot more than the average First Year at the time of his Sorting because he was left to pursue his morbid fascination unchecked.

His parents argued morning, noon and night and he had two choices; either stay in his room and endure the never-ending pitched battle between them or make himself scarce out of doors. He took to hanging out in a small park that was a sort of dividing line between the haves and have-nots in Cokeworth.

One day he spotted two girls, one of whom was clearly a Witch. She was able to do things, just simple things really like making flowers fly, but she was still a Witch – and absolutely clueless about what she was. The girls were sisters and the Witch a Muggleborn. He befriended the Witch but loathed the sister who constantly mocked and belittled them, calling them _"freaks"_ and _"weirdos"_. The sister made pointed remarks about his clothes and the street he lived on though their situation wasn't that much better. She really didn't know him but had decided that he was an _"awful"_ boy. The fact of the matter was she was jealous – and he wasn't endowed with the best of social skills.

He fell deeply in love with his friend and for two years they were nearly inseparable as he told her all about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts and showed her more complex feats of magic. They both received their Hogwarts letters and he looked forward his matriculation because not only would it get him away from Cokeworth and the enmity between his parents, he would also get to spend a lot more time with his friend (or so he thought).

Their relationship actually became rather strained over time. He had been sorted into Slytherin, and proudly so. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, and over time distanced herself. They were still best friends, but mainly outside of school She became one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts and ran around with a crowd that doted on her. They were all from well-to-do families, a few quite wealthy – and mostly Gryffindors. They did make quite an impression on her with nice houses in middle-class areas (or better), expensive robes and casual clothes and fancy brooms.

None of them were Slytherins, not even the sort who had no interest in the Dark Arts or the Dark Lord.

As it would turn out, her friends couldn't fathom why she even bothered with him. Severus's intense fascination with the Dark Arts was not a secret and he was loathed for it. Four of her Housemates bullied him – it started on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express and carried on for the whole of his time at Hogwarts.

In their Fifth Year everything fell apart.

Her Housemates humiliated him in the worst possible way in front of a sizeable crowd. They actually used a spell _he'd _created against him – and only because they kept ambushing him and stealing his school texts. It was his talent for creating spells and curses that actually caught the attention of the future Death Eaters, spells that he'd created to defend himself against his tormentors. His friend confronted them, but rather ambiguously he needed to point out, and _that _was worse fodder for the bullies. In a moment of temper he lost it and called her a "Mudblood". It had just slipped out because of certain witnesses from Slytherin. He hadn't thought about the price he'd had to pay for trying to save face in front of the only people who gave him the time of day. But he immediately regretted it and sought her forgiveness, even going so far as to camp out in front of the entrance to Gryffindor.

She refused to accept his apology or give him a chance to redeem himself saying that _she'd had to make excuses about why she bothered to talk to him for years to her friends_. She loathed his fascination with the Dark Arts and those he was on friendly terms from his House who were aspiring Death Eaters. It was also clear to him that despite her protestations that the leader of the gang was an _"arrogant toe-rag"_, his now-ex friend quite fancied the bully. He'd been asking her out for quite some time and he knew that she actually admired the guy for standing up for his own friends and anyone that got into a scrape with the resident junior Death Eaters (never mind the fact that it wasn't always the Slytherins doing the provoking!). The fact that Severus's bully was popular, good-looking, a Quidditch Star and very rich didn't hurt either. The guy was always doing things to try and impress her, things that Severus just couldn't compete with. His knowledge of the Dark Arts and prodigious magical talent were all that he had to recommend him – and it was unacceptable.

They went their separate ways.

Yes, he'd been friendly with Pure-Blood Supremacists, but he was ignorant enough to think that they were his ticket to glory and that somehow once he'd made a name for himself via an important role in the Ministry and with an induction into The Order of Merlin behind him, he'd be able to talk to her and get her to see him in a whole new light. The only talk he'd heard of was about the Death Eaters taking control of the Ministry and ensuring that the Muggle and Magical worlds did not mix. He honestly hadn't seen anything wrong with that – because he only saw the situation in purely magical terms. The two worlds had split long ago, both Muggles and Wizards had chosen to do so. There simply a lot he was completely unaware of until he became one of the inner circle and took the Mark – and he was completely clueless about the true nature of the Mark until after he was branded. Once the truth was laid bare it was too late to turn back.

He'd made the wrong choices for the wrong reasons.

By the time they reached their Seventh Year, his nemesis had played a good game around his former friend – hiding the fact that he was still an arrogant bullying toe-rag as was one of their closest friends who was his partner in crime. The bully and the young woman he was still deeply in love with dated and married. They had a child.

Unfortunately his former friend was murdered by the Dark Lord along with her husband.

And this is where his tale takes its most curious turn – and how his indebtedness to Albus Dumbledore came to be.

Severus had taken to hanging around the Hog's Head on the order of the Dark Lord, in search of useful information on the Order. One evening he overhead a prophecy, but not all of it. Aberforth Dumbledore caught him eavesdropping and tossed him out into the street (as only he could). Severus of course went to his Master to reveal what he'd heard, a mistake because not only was it incomplete, the Dark Lord completely misinterpreted what had been said. The prophecy indicated that a child would be born at the end of July of the following year, a child that would bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. But there were no specifics about who the actual child would be. As it happened there were two children born at that time to prominent wizarding families.

One of those children was The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

Harry's mother, Lily Evans Potter was the childhood friend whom Severus had never got over. He was beyond consolation that the woman he loved was under threat thanks to him. He begged the Dark Lord to spare Lily and his Master agreed. But Severus knew all too well that the Dark Lord wasn't one to keep a promise and could change his mind on a whim just because.

Severus went to Albus at great personal risk and admitted his folly.

Nerys's uncle said to him "_If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear. You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son._"

Severus agreed – and swore the Headmaster to secrecy. It was the bitterest of ironies that the Dark Lord honoured his promise to Severus ordered Lily to stand aside. She refused, putting herself between the metaphysical terrorist and her beloved son – and her death gave Harry Potter protection that withstood the test of time. The Dark Lord was vanquished when his Killing Curse backfired, but Albus always knew that the Dark Lord would return and no one would be safe from that moment forward, Harry Potter especially.

And so it was that Severus took up his role as Potions Master at Hogwarts, a role he never particularly wanted. He gave up his right to a personal life and live his life the way he wanted to waiting for the Dark Lord to return and to carry on helping the Headmaster protect Lily's son. Dumbledore often chided Severus about his refusal to reveal the best part of himself even to James Potter's son, but stuck to their agreement and kept the knowledge of Severus's friendship and love of Lily Evans Potter to himself, even though it meant that Harry Potter loathed his former Potions Master and the feeling was mutual.

And here Severus was; alone, untrusted, hated and unloved...because in Albus's eyes the only thing that redeemed him was the very deep love he'd had once upon a time and was expected to maintain. Even now after his death, Severus can't help but to feel guilty sometimes for daring to notice the opposite sex and wanting more than he's ever been allowed to have. He and Lily were ill-suited, and even if she'd lived there wouldn't have been any turning back for her, that black-and-white know-it-all Gryffindor judgemental nature be damned. And Severus might not have taken so long to realise that he wanted to be loved and by someone who genuinely cared about him enough to give him a chance. There were moments over the years when he'd realised it, but to publicly own it would have caused him no end of problems with Albus.

'A life-long obsession with someone who did not return your feelings should not have been the key to your redemption; the fact that you were close once upon a time and you did love her is only relevant for Harry Potter. The fact that you made a conscious choice to redeem yourself and made more sacrifices than anyone else, Albus included, is more than enough for everyone else. My uncle was as bad as the Dark Lord in his own way with his manipulation,' Nerys said quietly. 'And yet even You-Know-Who was fairer, in a sense. He didn't demand that you spend your life alone, making you feel guilty. It's a peculiar sort of hypocrisy but he's not the first or the last. He doesn't understand Love – but that is precisely why he is what he is and you are not. At least he was willing to allow you to love who you wanted to love.'

'He still is,' Severus said quietly.

'Oh?'

'You said that he would understand my attraction to you and he does.'

'I'm happy I can help you.'

'Nerys...'

'Yes?'

'I would like to kiss you. May I?'

'Really? Why?'

_'For goodness sake woman – can you stop it with the infernal questions, just this once!'_

'But...'

Before Nerys could say another word Severus cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a gentle kiss. And another gentle kiss. And another. Nerys' lips parted and he engaged her tongue in a sensuous dance that turned passionate.

'That was nice,' Nerys commented.

_'Nice?'_

'OK. Very nice.'

'I'll have to work on that it seems.'

'That's something I can help you with, definitely.'


	9. The Puppet's Tale, Part II

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 009: The Puppet's Tale, Part II**

'Not too bad, I guess,' Nerys said diplomatically as she looked at a newly disguised blond-haired blue-eyed Severus dressed in his best duotone Muggle casualwear once they'd decided to get going to Anglesey.

'What don't you like?'

'I just think you're a lot more attractive as yourself. Pretty boys never interested me but of course you need to look as different as possible while we're away.'

'Me, attractive?'

'Yes. Would you prefer it if I thought you'd been smacked with an ugly stick?'

'Obviously not you cheeky madam. You don't mind my use of Dark Magic...?'

'A Dark Glamour lasts a lot longer than Polyjuice. All things being equal it's the logical thing to do, not to mention the easiest. Drinking from a flask all day isn't appealing.'

'Lily would have never approved.'

'I'm not Lily.'

'No – you most certainly are not. So where are we headed to first?

'Holyhead, to get the business with the Dursleys out of the way. '

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

"I didn't realise you knew how to drive,' Severus commented as they walked into a small outbuilding that housed Nerys's Landrover.

'I like driving in the country; I find it very relaxing.'

'Very nice indeed. Of course you've made magical adjustments of some kind to enable us to get there and back in reasonable time.'

'Of course.' Nerys answered, fastening her seat belt.

'Where are we headed exactly?'

'Trearddur Bay. The Dursley's would have to be total assholes to not like the house and the location.'

Severus fell silent and settled back for the journey.

Nerys roared down a quiet lane that was on her property. Just before it seemed as though they would careen into the reservoir, the utility vehicle disappeared with a faint _Crack_.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Severus and Nerys emerged from their magical vortex at the top of the mountain that loomed near Newry Beach, Mount Holyhead. She pointed out various sites as they headed towards the Lon St Ffraid neighbourhood in Trearddur Bay.

'It's OK if you don't want to go to the house,' Nerys said quietly as they drove past the ferry terminal for Dublin. 'I could drop you off here; there are lots of shops and restaurants and...'

'No,' Severus interrupted. 'Let me help you with this. I need to lay to rest some demons where Lily's sister is concerned. After all, had it not been for my foolishness she would not have to be uprooted from the home she made for herself with her husband and child.'

'You're an amazing man, Mister Snape.'

'I would have never contemplated this without you, Miss Pendragon,' Severus commented before taking Nerys's free hand and kissing it. 'I will never forgive her and most certainly will never forget how she treated me (and without being pulled up on it)...but at least I will finally have some satisfaction that unlike her I at least tried to do something right by her sister and nephew without having my arm twisted.'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

'It certainly has curb appeal,' Severus observed as they pulled up outside a handsome 1930's-style semi-detached property with mock-Tudor detailing and a Welsh Slate roof that covered a small veranda. 'Was that a country club and golf course just up the road?'

'Yes; you don't strike me as the golfing type.'

'I'm not. But such venues are a mark of the solidly Middle Class...definitely above the average suburban housing estates of Croydon – oh sorry, _"Little Whinging"_.'

'They could never afford this off their own backs, definitely. Having said that – it was my mother's holiday home once-upon-a-time, or so I understand,' Nerys commented as she unlocked the door and walked inside. 'I haven't rented the place out in a few years now. The last tenants left a load of things and I just never got around to sorting the place out...'

'Very nice indeed,' Severus commented as he peered at the period features of the sitting room. 'Except for that dreadful fireplace and carpet.'

'You're right – the original was much better.'

A wave of her wand and the ugly grey stone monstrosity that dominated the room was gone and replaced with the original ironwork facing and wooden mantle and surround.

'Right – let's get started...'

Nerys and Severus went from room to room magically clearing out furnishings, transfiguring the dated carpets and cupboards and cleaning before casting security enchantments.

'Lily most definitely would not have approved of _that_,' Severus noted after Nerys had cast what he knew to be a particularly powerful spell that tended to be the bastion of Romany Gypsies.

'Well I'm not obligated to work to her narrow standards!' Nerys snapped. 'I'm not her! Stop comparing us!'

'I was merely noting the irony of the situation. She loathed Dark Magic and yet it will be the one thing that keeps her family alive and well!'

'Magic is magic – it all depends on how you use it. Anyone who chooses to ignore that is an idiot. Dark Magic can keep you alive as much as so-called White Magic can. Let's finish!'

Severus regretted having made the comment and for the first time realised that Nerys was bound to feel insecure given the admission of the depth of his feelings for his childhood friend and the sacrifice he'd made in the name of it. It was a given that he'd never go down such a road again for the love of anyone else and were he in her shoes he'd probably give someone like him a wide berth.

He needed to clear the air, but not here.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

'We need to talk,' Severus said quietly as they headed towards the Menai Bridge area. Mercifully it was some distance away from Holyhead being situated far down the island close to mainland Wales. It was an area outstanding beauty with views across the Menai Straight to mountain range of Snowdonia National Park.

'Why don't I just take us home then?'

'That's unnecessary; there's no reason why we can't still have an enjoyable time away.'

'I'll need time to adjust to things going back to what they were before.'

'_Going back to._.. Nerys, you misunderstand my meaning.'

'It's fine that you have unburdened yourself about Lily. I'm just another rebound. I'm used to not being what anyone wants.'

Nerys refused to look at him as she blinked back hot tears.

_'Pull over,' _Severus said tightly.

Nerys careened through a wooden gate and came to a dead stop on a cliff-top overlooking the Irish Sea. She jumped out of the car and began to pace back and forth, wringing her hands and trying to breathe normally. Severus moved behind her and stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Without meaning to, she broke down in tears.

'The last thing I want is to go back to the animosity and wilful misunderstanding that existed between us before,' Severus said.

'You keep comparing us..._you'll never feel that way about someone like me!_'

'I'm not looking for a replacement for Lily or to have a relationship to get over her or get back at her. It would be stupid and very hurtful and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you the way I know other people must have; I do remember what it was like for you at Hogwarts. I felt what I did for Lily because she was the only friend I had back then and I was desperate to not loose her. I regarded her as quite the trophy for someone so despised as I am and I know that you can understand that at least given your own experience. The more time I have spent with you and gotten to know you, the more I started to understand that the obsessive attachment I had for her was romantic immaturity. I never thought I could love someone else and never tried – and Merlin knows I never thought I should because I didn't think I deserved it...which of course made me ripe for exploitation where your uncle was concerned.'

'You have a lot of growing up to do in that regard.'

'A fair comment I suppose even though I don't particularly like it.'

'I don't want to be the person who makes you ready for a real relationship with someone else. I've had enough of being the doll that gets taken off the shelf but put back for being imperfect. You should date other people.'

'I don't want to date other people and I don't need to!'

'You could very easily fall into the same trap that you did with Lily. I deserve better than that.'

_'Yes, you do! Believe me I have thought of all of this!'_

Severus stopped for a moment and paced a bit himself.

'Have you changed you mind about me?' he demanded. 'Am I not worthy of caring about any more now that I've revealed my ludicrous vulnerability and opened myself up to ridicule?!'

'That's not true and you know it!'

'No Nerys, I don't! But what I do know is that as one with Aspberger's intimate relationships can be very challenging for you and the one who loves you. _But loving you doesn't frighten me!_'

'You don't...'

'I was waiting for the right moment to tell you that I've fallen in love with you and my hopes for a future!'

'Your hopes for a future with the first woman you've bothered with as an adult...'

'I am not a virgin, Nerys. I _have_ had experiences, believe me. Something else you can judge me for.'

'I'm not judging you Severus. It's like you said... being an Aspie means that relationships don't come easily for me. I'm trying so hard...but I'm always going to be..._me_. I love you too much already and I don't want to be a mistake. I've wasted a lot time and energy on people who weren't half the man you are. I'm already doing it again; falling hard and fast and deep. Hearing you compare me and Lily brings me crashing down to earth. I don't want reality checks; not those kind at any rate.'

'We both feel the same,' Severus commented as he pulled Nerys into his arms. 'We both have a lot to learn – and we can learn it together.'

'OK.'

'You don't hold my..._peculiar _experience against me?'

'It wasn't the same girl all the time... or even part of the time?'

'Never – and I didn't indulge that often for it to need to be a consideration.'

'So your right hand has been your best friend, mostly.'

'Merlin have mercy on my pitiful soul – _yes_.'

'That's alright then.'

'I meant what I said Nerys: you _really are _the most interesting and amazing woman I have ever known and I will be the luckiest man alive to have the privilege of being your partner. I wouldn't have allowed myself to risk this much with you if I did not believe that we both could be happy.'

'It's hard not to envy her...'

'You've been thinking that I could never love anyone else as much as I loved her, aren't you?'

'Yes.'

'This war is going to come to an end and the only obligation I will is to myself. You are giving me a reason to want to survive this time.'

'What are saying?'

'Until now I couldn't see a way out for myself. I need not spell out for you just how mercurial The Dark Lord is. I didn't see any point in trying to fight against the inevitable.'

_'You think he'll kill you?!'_

'I have had extraordinarily good fortune so far. My outcome very much depends on two factors; the task your uncle set for Potter and the Dark Lord's acquisition of an item he's wanted very badly for a long time. Unfortunately I have to let matters unfold to see how best to prepare myself.'

'So you think You-Know-Who _will _try to kill you; you just aren't sure how it will happen or when?'

'I think he'll want me to suffer for failing him somehow. I've been too clever and succeeded even at times when he really _wanted_ me to fail – this situation with Albus being the prime example. His cruelty has no limits as you know and some of his followers are just waiting for the right moment to stick their knives in – Bellatrix especially.'

_'I'm not going to loose you,'_ Nerys rasped._ 'Not after all this!'_

'I never meant to say these things to you; but it was the only way for you to understand that comparing yourself to Lily is pointless. She was no inspiration for me to live; you are.'

'I'm sorry...'

'Don't be. We needed to have this talk. I'm glad we did.'

'So am I. You're not alone Severus. I know it won't be easy but we'll get through this, together. How long do you think we have, truthfully.'

'That depends on Potter. He has a job to do and I must help him with it, but without him knowing. Otherwise he would never accept it and likely get himself killed.'

'Whatever help you need... whatever I can do...'

_'Thank you for not giving up me.'_

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys decided to treat Severus to an experience it was obvious that he'd missed out on: the pleasure of the company of someone who genuinely cared about him, in broad daylight and which required no financial transaction on his part. They drove around South-East Anglesey taking in the scenery and exploring the historic towns of Menai Bridge and Beaumaris along with other villages in the area. There was a nice lunch in a café buzzing with locals no talk of the Dark Lord or Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. They were just like any other young couple out to enjoy themselves and they did, even with talk of rather mundane things like music, books and food as they made the most of their time together.

'This has been quite an amazing day,' Severus observed, looking quite pleased as they made their way back to the Land Rover after a leisurely dinner, holding hands.

'Life goes on no matter what's going on in the world. It's important to have one,' Nerys said. 'I have to say I do look forward to the day when we can be together like this with you as yourself...no Dark Glamours.'

'You were quite admired back there. The waiter was overly-solicitous.'

'You're imaging things, I'm sure. My scars aren't attractive at all.'

'They add character to an otherwise beautiful face.'

'I often wonder if when a man decides a woman is beautiful, is it because she really is or because of what he feels for her.'

'I can find women attractive without having any feelings for them.'

'You disliked me and not a tiny bit I have to say. I'm willing to bet you didn't find me the least bit attractive.'

'True – but I always thought that you _could _be considered beautiful if you weren't so annoying.'

'_Annoying? _Pot and kettle, Sir.'

'I am confident you will manage to keep me in line, Miss Pendragon.'

'You can bet on that, Mister Snape.'

* * *

**Chapter Notes****: **

_**For more info**_ on the Isle of Anglesey: visitanglesey .co .uk, Holyhead: holyhead . org and holyhead . com

_**The Dursley's new home:**_ rightmove .co .uk /property-for-sale /property-21794820 . htm – complete with a Google Maps Street View (take a walk)

* * *

_**Story Notes:**_

_When I started this story, I was inspired to do so at a very basic level. I had read Agnus Castus's amazing story and liked the notion of Severus Snape learning a lot about unconditional support and acceptance from a love interest – but one who has Aspberger's. As someone with physical and invisible disabilities – this is my first attempt at writing a story with a disabled character._

_Like the AC story, the catalyst would be Dumbledore's death and start with the OC providing a safe house for the irascible Potions Master. I had no intention of doing a rehash of that story – and I'm sticking to that and happy with what I've done so far and where it's going. Summaries are never easy to write but it's taken me this long to see where this story is going and the angles I'm working with so I've made that adjustment. And it still isn't *right* I've always had definite ideas about certain aspects of Canon and the characters themselves and that's what I work with in my stories (and what I've written essays about as well). _

_Originally I was going to make Nerys a contemporary of Snape & Lily's from their school days. I started writing it that way but deleted it and started over. The device of her having been a student offered a lot more to work with – he noticed & observed her in a way he wouldn't have given his slavish devotion to the redhead and the bullying of The Marauders...two Canon facts I also wanted to work with (and I always do in my stories)._

_For the record: I am an Aspie, I live in Wales and I'm an Ethnic Immigrant (Native American to be exact). My stories always have a Welsh/Ethnic/Interracial Relationship angle so this isn't new. I live just outside the Brecon Beacons and have a vista from my cottage similar to Nerys's (minus the reservoir – that's 10 minutes up the road) which is why I chose to work with that. Self-insertion? You betcha; I always try to work with what I know and take it from there. JKR did it with Hermione so that's good enough for me._

_As with every other story I've written (including ones I've taken down to re-write and those posted elsewhere) – there is no plot outline. The only thing I know for sure right now is how this story will end – and that includes Snape's fate as well. 95% of the time I sit down to write with no real idea of what will happen by the time I'm done with a chapter. Each chapter is usually written over a few hours and I'm always doing research including checking Canon facts. Even this one didn't start out as a two-hander...I just decided to go where my muse took me._

_So my story is what it is._

_I thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read this and especially those of you who were kind enough to leave reviews. _

_**I thank you from the bottom of my heart for embracing Nerys and accepting her as she is. **_

_Love and Best Wishes,_

_NativeMoon_

_03 September 2012_


	10. Somewhere

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 010: Somewhere**

A few days later Severus and Nerys were snuggled up in his bed, basking in the afterglow of making love for the first time. They had gone all night just sleeping in each other's arms only to be woken up by the latest rainstorm so typical for Wales during the summer months. Though barely awake, both had instinctively reached out for the other...touching, exploring and tasting before finally merging together in that special bliss that comes with being loved and accepted unconditionally and exclusively desired.

'Severus,' Nerys murmured, breaking the energy-rich silence between them. 'Would you mind if... how would you feel if...'

'What my love?'

'What if we re-arranged the house so that we lived more as the couple we were meant to be and really are?'

'You wouldn't mind?'

'No. I just don't want you to feel obligated.'

'I want us to be a couple as much as we can be under the circumstances – and I would propose that we make a fresh start. No decorative reminders of Hogwarts rooting us to a somewhat idealised and decidedly imperfect past.'

'OK...' Nerys sighed before reaching out to him and wrapping her body around his, wanting him yet again.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys and Severus got down to the business of setting up home together just after brunch. The upstairs was transformed into an expansive master bedroom complete with an en-suite walk-in shower-room and a bank of large windows facing the reservoir. They decided on a champagne, plum and fern green colour scheme and used a Muggle magazine as a reference point to transfigure furnishings of oak and black iron, carpets, curtains and other accessories, giving the room a decidedly Edwardian air. They had spent a good deal of time just talking in the space that had been Severus's study and transformed it into a seating area where they could carry on. The bathroom across the hall received a make-over and now contained a large old-fashioned roll-top bathtub with claw feet, Belfast sink and toilet. It was their own personal sanctuary, designed to shut out the rest of the world.

The modern sitting room downstairs remained much the same as did the eat-in kitchen. Both now held such tender memories for Severus that he didn't want them to be changed. There was also the practical consideration that being the Aspie that she was, change wasn't something that came easily for Nerys. Too much change in so short of time could easily bring on a meltdown so it was best to leave some things as they were. Though he had been critical in the early days – Severus had to admit to himself that there was nothing wrong with the ground floor at all. Though Nerys claimed to not mind if he wanted to to change it, her partner erred on the side of caution and reassured her that he didn't.

The lower part of the house was where they really wove incredible magic. The workroom was combined with Nerys's old bedroom to form one large open plan L-shaped space. Severus now had his own set of tables, cauldrons and office space where the raised dais used to be and Nerys's was in the roundish turret that used to be her bedroom. The Potions Classroom and Ravenclaw motifs were done away with and instead the room reverted to its walls of natural Welsh stone and three large arched leaded windows adorned with stained glass facing the reservoir and two facing the orchards and woodland. Potions ingredients and books would be shared and they each had their own round desk and high-backed leather chair. The bathroom reverted to its original function as a cloakroom with toilet and sink.

They would be partners now in all things.

**OOO**

'This third door,' Severus said as they stood in the hall. 'I don't recall ever seeing it opened or you mentioning anything about what lays behind it.'

Nerys looked down at her feet, and Severus realised that she was embarrassed.

'You'll laugh at me,' she said in a small voice.

'I can scarcely imagine why.'

Nerys still wouldn't look him.

'It's very important to you, isn't it?' Severus asked gently.

There was only a slight nod in the affirmative.

'You've trusted me with everything else. I will not laugh at you or make stupid remarks. You have my word.'

Not wanting to hurt his feelings any more than she realised she had probably done, Nerys passed her hand over the lock and opened the door. She walked into the large windowless room and and with a wave of a hand several candelabras were lit before she took a seat on a rose-coloured chaise lounge.

Severus walked in and his mouth fell open slightly as he took in the details of the exquisitely decorated and very luxurious half-Regency/half-Edwardian drawing room. The wall to his right was lined with pairs of cream stained glass sliding doors and without thinking twice he went to the nearest set and opened them up. Inside was a rack of decidedly expensive dresses from the Regency era spanning the colours of the rainbow. He moved on to the next set of doors and again was a colourful rack of Edwardian style dresses. He moved down the room looking at shoes, hats, hair ornaments, jewellery and other accessories. On the opposite wall were several bookcases with works of history and fiction celebrating both eras. There were shelves of films and still more of music.

He was reminded of a passage from Tony Attwood's book from the chapter devoted to "Special Interests": _"An essential component of the interest is the accumulation and cataloguing of objects or the accumulation of facts and information about a specific topic. The special interest is more than a hobby and can dominate the person's free time and conversation. One of the distinguishing characteristics between a hobby and a special interest that is of clinical significance is an abnormality in the intensity or focus of the interest."_

Severus's mind wandered back to their day out on Anglesey and how often Nerys peppered their conversations with obscure facts relating to the two historical periods even when there was no reference point for it in their activities. He glanced in the gilded mirror above the fireplace and looked at his own regulation Edwardian-era costume.

'How long have you been interested in Regency and Edwardian history?' he asked evenly.

'Since I first saw _Somewhere in Time_ and a few Jane Austen adaptations on Muggle television and other historical dramas as a child.'

'What did you think of me when you first entered my classroom?'

'I thought you were the answer to my prayers, sent from the Otherworld especially for me by The Goddess.'

'You must have been quite devastated when I proved to be everything but,' Severus said sadly.

'I was.'

'And yet...you still thought that there was something worthwhile in me.'

_'Always.'_

'I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for hurting you.'

'Don't! You've wasted enough of your life already on that kind of madness. It's completely unnecessary.'

'You really are quite amazing, Nerys,' Severus said, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Nerys walked over to him and hugged him from behind as his shoulders jerked slightly for a few moments.

_'So are you, Severus...in ways I couldn't have dreamed of.'_

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Severus decided to prepare their dinner himself and shooed Nerys out of the kitchen. The scowl on his face was enough to convince her of the seriousness of his threat to give her a smack on her bottom if she didn't leave him to it.

He would call her when their meal was ready to be served.

**OOO**

Severus called out to Nerys twice.

When she didn't answer he went in search of her thinking she was probably in their workroom. He had just stepped into the corridor when he heard it – the unmistakable stains of John Barry's haunting theme from _"Somewhere In Time". _He pushed open the door to Nerys's hideaway and stood transfixed at the sight of her swaying in the middle of the room, hugging herself completely lost in the music.

Nerys had swept up her curls into an elaborate Edwardian up-do and dressed it with decorative pearl combs. A few tendrils escaped to frame her face and neck. She wore an Edwardian dress of silk and gilded lace in deep violet and ecru. It had a butterfly wing effect at the bust above a wide purple silk sash and gold metallic thread woven throughout in applique and underlayers. The bodice was sheer ecru lace with a sculpted stand up collar topped in purple and gold trim and three quarter sleeves edged in wide ruffle. The over-skirt netting had a pouf around her hips and fell gently to just above the hemline of her silk underskirt. She wore matching purple gloves of silk and purple shoes trimmed with gold butterflies on the buckles.

Severus walked in silently and extended a hand.

Nerys reached out for it and allowed him to embrace her in a slow dance. After a few minutes their bodies seemingly merged into one as they lost themselves in the music. They would have the special candlelit meal he prepared later that night, in the small conservatory transfigured by him that they would thereafter use for special moments of togetherness.

But for now, nothing else mattered outside of his acceptance into Nerys's inner Aspie world.

* * *

Note:

Nerys's purple dress is near the bottom of this page Dorotheasclosetvintage Vic-Ed . Html and the description in the story is taken from there.


	11. The Visitor

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 011: The Visitor**

Nerys had stalled and stalled and stalled but there was no holding back any longer, not with what she'd agreed to do for the Order. So it was that she finally set out on a particularly wet and windy day to update Arthur and his wife at their home in Devon. Since people couldn't come to her she would have to go to them. She'd snuggled up to Severus but he'd forced her out of bed, telling her that he understood her problems with meeting strangers and in unfamiliar territory, but that the sooner she got it over and done with the sooner she'd be back home.

He would be waiting for her with open arms.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys Disapparated to Exeter and then flew to the Weasley homestead in Ottery St. Catchpole by broomstick. She knew she'd found the homestead known as _The Burrow_ when she spotted a tottering ramshackle house made up of all sorts of bric-a-brac that most definitely could only be held up by magic.

'_Strange_... but bloody brilliant!' she murmured as she flew several circuits around it, complete with a few Loop-the-Loops to better examine it from all angles.

Inside the house, the youngest Weasley offspring and only girl 17 year-old Ginny peered out the window.

'Hey Dad – who's that out there?' she called out. 'It's like Pigwidgeon on a broom!'

Pigwidgeon was tiny terror of an owl, given to them by Harry Potter's late Godfather, Sirius Black. Pig, as he was affectionately known, always seemed to be defying gravity in the matter of his flying ability. The wee thing couldn't fly straight to save his life; instead it was arcs and swirls and loops. How he managed to hold onto post was no small miracle – consequently they didn't use him to do very much.

Arthur flew to the window as did his wife Molly.

'Ahhh – _that_ my dear girl is Nerys!'

'Is she mental or what?' her brother Ron commented in disbelief as stomped downstairs having seen her from the window in his room near the top of the house.

_'You will hold your tongue Ronald Weasley!' _his mother shouted. 'She is our guest and I will not have her upset by any foolishness!'

'She's a much better flier than you, Ron,' Ginny said tartly as Nerys streaked closed to the house and, hovered a moment and then shot up in an elegant arc before spiralling from bottom to top and then back again. 'You can't even fly in a straight line without falling off at least once when we're playing Quidditch!'

'What she's doing takes _real_ skill!' added Ron's classmate and friend Hermione Granger. 'But she's probably on sensory overload and is trying to make sense of what she's looking at.'

'How would you know?'

'The book on Aspberger's I picked up for your parents. You should try reading more; it would do you a world of good!'

Finally there was a knock at the door and Arthur went to get it himself, explaining that it was important for Nerys to be welcomed by someone she'd at least met before.

'Well don't just stand around you lot!' Molly muttered as she gestured towards the large picnic table with benches that dominated the space between their kitchen and sitting room.

_'I hope this won't be too overwhelming for you,' _they heard Mr. Weasley say as he closed the front door. _'Bill and Fleur are out shopping for the wedding and the twins are at their shop in Diagon Alley...'_

_'Me too...'_ came the distinctive sound sound of Nerys's monotone voice with its heavy Welsh Valleys accent.

'Everyone, this is Nerys Pendragon. Nerys, these are a few of the people responsible for my premature ageing!'

Nerys mumbled _"Hello" _and nodded to each of them when introduced as she wrung her hands, anxious to not be touched.

Ron whispered something to Hermione and was rewarded with a smack on his arm with the book she'd had in her hands.

'Ah, he was being rude,' Nerys commented.

'Well...' Hermione spluttered.

'It's OK. I'm used to ignorant people,' their visitor said sitting in the chair that Mr. Weasley had placed at the head of the table for her.

_'Ho!'_ Ginny snorted, trying not to laugh.

'Cup of tea, Dear?' Molly asked.

'Yes, please. Thank you,' Nerys said, looking around at all of the magical items that fuelled domestic activities in the Weasley home. 'Impressive number of charms you have going here, Mrs. Weasley. I suppose this is preferable to using indentured servants like House-Elves.'

'It sounds like you don't use either,' Hermione commented.

'I do everything the Muggle way, except redecorating. I was fostered by a Muggleborn family growing up.'

'That's barmy...' Ron began only to be smacked again. _'Do you bloody mind, Hermione? I'm going to black and blue at the rate you're going!'_

He and Hermione began to argue (typical for them) only to be silenced by his mother who told them off and jerked her head in the direction of their guest who was covering her ears with her hands.

'So you _do_ have sensory difficulties... with your particular manifestation of Aspberger's, I mean,' Hermione said after Nerys had stopped covering her ears with encouragement from Mr. Weasley.

'Hermione, _really._..' said. Mrs. Weasley, blushing furiously.

'Yes, I do,' Nerys answered. 'I'm very sensitive. Just being around noise like that is very discomforting.'

'I can appreciate that,' Arthur said with a nod as he passed Nerys her cup of tea. 'Which is why the rest of your visit will be much quieter.'

'I will make this quick so that your son can get back to being loud and rude.'

Ginny and Hermione both clapped their hands over their mouths as Mr and Mrs Weasley pursed their lips trying not to laugh.

'So,' Arthur said through a cough. 'I take it everything is arranged?'

'Yes. I have secured the property and also stocked the larder and refrigerator with basics. The place has also been thoroughly cleaned and redecorated.'

'That sounds like an awful lot of trouble,' Molly gasped. 'You needn't have done all that; it's enough that you donated safe house in the first place!'

'I think differently. These people probably expect to be thrown in some dingy little house quite below their standard. They are thinking that Harry Potter will finally be getting his own back, making them suffer for how they've treated him all these years. How surprised they will be to discover that, thanks to the kindness and generosity of the Wizard and magic they loathe, they will alive and well and living far better than they would have ever achieved on their own. Their prejudices against our World have kept them stuck in a lot less than a half-life, in my opinion. And I do believe that there is potential for some healing there even if old grudges and wounds never quite heal on both sides. It will just take time.'

'They don't deserve a better life!' Ron spat. 'Four walls and a roof is more than enough!'

'_Everyone _deserves a good life, Ronald Weasley – a happy life! Harry Potter is under no obligation to forget or even to forgive, but he is a decent enough human being so that he wouldn't demand the kind of retribution you are thinking about. He is better than that.'

_'You don't even know him!_

'True. But he was the one who made the specific request that his relatives be relocated _and _looked after. That suggests to me that I have far more of a measure of he man he is growing into than you do at the moment.'

'She's right, Ron' Hermione said quietly. 'Harry would be well within his right to have them dumped in some hell-hole sink estate after everything they've put him through and I wouldn't blame him if he did. But he _is_ better than that – _a lot_ better than that. Every moment of every day of their great new life they will be reminded that _he's_ the reason why they have it so good. It's an interesting life-debt to have and one they shouldn't be allowed to forget if you ask me.'

'Well it's not like they'll try to make up for anything, now is it?' Ron demanded.

'There is no telling what redemption people are capable of if given half a chance,' Nerys commented. '_E__ven the most caustic, irascible, miserable creatures on earth have something to teach us_. There were many important lessons to be learned during the past 16 years at Number Four Privet Drive. Those lessons **were** invaluable – for the Dursleys and Harry Potter alike. You obviously care about your friend and no one can fault you for that. But as his friend – p_lease encourage him to be much better than the average Gryffindor with his black-and-white judgements. There's always more than one side to a story and the truth is often very different to want we want to believe it is._'

'Bet she was a duffer Hufflepuff,' Ron muttered under his breath.

'My hearing is quite sensitive Ronald Weasley. I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff – and a Hatstall. I nearly ended up in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but dared to be different and begged to be placed in Ravenclaw.'

'That's a first,' Ginny gasped. 'Most people almost always want to be in our House even without it being a family tradition.'

'Keep thinking that way if it helps you, Ginevra. I can't see how it does myself.'

Ginny looked at their visitor with raised eyebrows and only a pointed look from Hermione kept her from answering back.

'I do believe I have outstayed my welcome. I will leave now,' Nerys said standing up.

'Oh, there's no hurry at all,' Molly said faintly.

'Thank you for your hospitality, but it is time for me to go.'

'I'll see you out,' Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone remained quiet as he thanked Nerys for her report and then saw her to their door.

Once she'd taken off on her broom and the door had closed behind her, the house came to life again.

'Who the hell does she think she is?!' Ron demanded. 'Coming in here talking down to us like that!'

'She's very logical and quite literal. It's just an aspect of who she is as an Aspie,' Hermione explained. 'If anyone was rude it was you!'

'Me?!'

'Yes – _you_! Weighing everything up that she'd been told, Nerys made a conscious effort to be decent to the Dursleys without even knowing that that's exactly how Harry wanted things done! It takes a strong person to rise above wanting revenge and an even stronger person to not want to play the avenging angel on someone else's behalf!'

'To be fair, it's not like we didn't know that she was going to be... _odd_,' Ginny said diplomatically.

'And she was probably very anxious and nervous about being ganged up on,' Hermione added. 'She was having to defend doing the right thing, even though it probably wasn't the easiest by any stretch of the imagination.'

'Right. So some strange bird knows what's better for our friend than we do...' Ron commented standing up.

'Where are you going?' his mother asked irritably.

'No letters to Harry, Ron!' Mr. Weasley said firmly. 'You know full well any owls even passing through that area are ripe for interception; whatever you want to say can wait until he's here with us!'

'Besides, it's not fair to slag Nerys off especially as she's not really done anything wrong,' Ginny commented. 'Here we are being arsey because _we _haven't even tried to understand _her_ and yet she's the one who's made a huge effort to try and understand Harry and the situation with his family.'

'Yeah well I still think she's barmy.'

'I'm really disappointed in you,' Mr. Weasley said. 'That is _exactly_ the kind of intolerant attitude that pushed Declan to kill himself. I raised you better than that and I expect you to act like it while you're still under my roof and when we have guests. Is that clear?!'

_'Crystal.'_

'Good. Now I'm going for a walk. I need to have a word with Xenophilius Lovegood about these editorials he's publishing in that magazine of his. I don't disagree with some of what he says but he's going to get himself and his daughter killed if he keeps it up...'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys arrived home and Severus was waiting with the door open by the time she made up the front walk.

She took one look at him and burst into tears.

'I'm sorry I couldn't go with you,' he said before giving her a gentle kiss. 'Come... a hot bath will do us both good.

**OOO**

'Were they particularly horrible to you?' Severus asked as they cuddled by the fire on the sofa in their sitting room dressed only in their bathrobes.

'I managed to upset Ronald Weasley a great deal...just by being me and not doing things the way he believes they should be done. In my place he would dump the Dursleys in some some crappy sink estate and leave them to it.'

Nerys looked at her boyfriend thoughtfully.

'Even you managed to do much better than that with more reasons to shaft them than he does.'

'The credit goes to you, Nerys. But, I have had the advantage of getting to know you in ways that Ronald Weasley never will.'

'It shouldn't take all that to see the logic and common sense in not being spiteful.'

'Potter most definably wants to avenge Albus's death.'

'He wants justice, which isn't unreasonable. Harry Potter isn't in possession of all the facts; and from the what you and my uncle have said, it seems his eyeglasses failed him as much as his brain did that night. He is too prejudiced where you are concerned, Severus – and only because he really has no idea of the truth about you and his mother.'

'He would never listen even if I was inclined to reveal it.'

'I hate to say it, but I think it would take something damn near catastrophic to make him see sense... damn his Gryffindor pride!'

'No one can know, Nerys! No one!'

'I promised you I wouldn't say anything and I won't. But damn it if you don't have that same prideful streak. I swear you're more Gryffindor than Slytherin sometimes. I just don't understand it!'

'Oh you will have to pay for that, woman!'

'You have a one-track mind, Severus Snape. I have spoiled you.'

_'Not enough, I can assure you...'_


	12. Reconnaissance

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

_**Chapter warning: some sexy talk**_

**Chapter 012: Reconnaissance **

'So that's what I think I will do...' Nerys said as she undressed. _'Severus Snape you haven't heard a word I said, have you?'_

'You said something about Potter and the Dursleys.'

'And that was...what?'

'_Hmm_. Something undoubtedly important, perhaps?'

'Where is your brain tonight?'

'Engaged in pleasurable contemplation.'

'What on earth could be so distracting?'

'You of course. Now if you would be so kind as to bend over again with your legs apart...'

'_Ahh._ Sex.'

'Looking at you in all your natural glory is quite enjoyable.'

'_Ahh_. You like seeing me naked.'

'You are a very desirable woman, Nerys.'

'Thank you. Now about...'

'Your discourse can wait,' Severus said, reaching out and pulling Nerys onto their bed. 'My erection cannot.'

The Potions Master thought that he'd made his point and could look forward to another marathon of blissful lovemaking as Nerys straddled him and took his hardness inside her. His illusions were shattered when she began talking about Harry Potter and the Dursleys again.

_'Merlin's Beard woman – you do have a knack for curbing my enthusiasm!'_

'This is important Severus.'

'So important that it can't wait until we are done?'

'You'll be in no fit state for a conversation. Five minutes post-orgasm and you'll be fast asleep, same as usual.'

_'Same as usual?'_

'Yes. Something to do with being male.'

_'Oh! Do that again!'_ he gasped.

'I have noticed that you react quite strongly to me clenching myself like that.'

'Merlin YES! Blast it you cheeky vixen you drive me insane – which you know all too well!'

'You like it.'

'Yes, I admit it: I love the way you drive me insane like this!'

'Good. _Now about the Dursleys..._'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

'You seem to be taking a peculiar interest in Potter's Aunt and Uncle,' Severus commented as he and Nerys cuddled in bed the following morning. 'Why?'

'A lot more could have been done to counter their hatred of us and our world – and should have. Uncle Albus thought no further than to use them like he used us. And to be honest – I am beginning to wonder if he made Mrs. Dursley take a vow of some sort; the sort to keep her in her place for sure but which unfortunately made her even more bitter about the predicament of being landed with her sister's son and the danger that came with it.'

'That may be true; however, it's not for you to make up for Albus's wrongs whatever they may be.'

'I'm not trying to do any such thing. I'm just trying to make sense of the situation is all.'

'There is nothing sensible about the situation even by Wizarding standards.'

_'Exactly.'_

'You really intend on spending the few days spying on them?'

'Yes.'

'Potter is moved on Saturday and matters will move quite quickly afterwards. Why not make most of what little time we have left together here?'

'That's what we have been doing. I agreed to take this on for the Order and it needs to be done right. Nothing and no one ever stays the same...not even the horrible Dursleys. No one has seen them since Potter was left on their doorstep all those years ago. The Squib isn't even as useful as she could have been.'

'How do you propose to observe them without drawing attention to yourself?'

Nerys fell silent, forcing Severus to draw back a bit and look at her curiously.

'What haven't you told me, Nerys?'

His partner took a deep breath and blinked her eyes rapidly before answering.

_'I'm an unregistered Animagus, Severus.'_

Before Severus could find the words to comment, Nerys moved out his arms and effortlessly transfigured into her chosen animal form.

There in the spot where she had just lain was a rather elegant looking bird known as a Red Kite.

**OOO**

'Let me guess, Albus taught you,' Severus commented after Nerys had transformed back into her human form, still keeping some distance between them. 'I have to say I am surprised that you did not choose a Raven.'

'That is too typically Ravenclaw – and I am anything but typical.'

'True. So why the Red Kite. I know you enough to know that you had a very specific reason for your choice.'

'It's the national bird of Wales. It was this or a Red Dragon and a dragon is much too inconspicuous. I love my country and our history and language. Wales is truly God & Goddess's Country.'

'Though I'm an Englishman, I've never much cared for England. It's always been a place of misery for me as has Scotland.'

'I find it sad that anyone could not have much affection for their own country, but I cannot hold it against them. I know how lucky I am to not want or need to run away from here.'

'I feel... _settled_...here in your beloved Cymru. You a very important part of that of course, but there is something about the land that speaks to me. It feels like _home_ here.'

'I'm glad.'

'So – tell me what you can about your animagus form. Being the Aspie that you are, you no doubt spent a good deal of time researching before making your final choice.'

_'This species was first described by Linnaeus in his "Systema Naturae" in 1758 as Falco milvus. The Red Kite (Milvus milvus) is a medium-large bird of prey in the family Accipitridae, which also includes many other diurnal raptors such as eagles, buzzards, and harriers. The species is currently endemic to the Western Palearctic region in Europe and northwest Africa, though formerly also occurred just outside in northern Iran. It is resident in the milder parts of its range in western Europe and northwest Africa, but birds from northeastern and central Europe winter further south and west, reaching south to Turkey. Vagrants have reached north to Finland and south to Israel, Libya and Gambia._

_The Red Kite's diet consists mainly of small mammals such as mice, voles, shrews, young hares and rabbits. It also feeds on a wide variety of carrion including sheep carcasses and dead game birds. Live birds are also taken and occasionally reptiles and amphibians. Earthworms also form an important part of the diet, especially in the spring._

_As scavengers, Red Kites are particularly sensitive to poisoning. Illegal poison baits set for foxes or crows are indiscriminate and kill protected birds and other animals._

_At signs of danger a mother will signal the young who will "play dead" to the extent that a fox will believe them to be dead and leave them, thinking it can return to eat them later.'_

'An interesting bird indeed,' Severus commented.

'Even more interesting when I'm actually dressed. My rufous breast-plate has purple streaks and my wing-tips are black with purple secondaries instead of the usual black.'

'Your favourite colour sounds like it's nicely represented.'

'It is. It took a lot of practice but I got there in the end. By the way, I taught myself. Uncle Albus had no idea. Just for once I wanted to master something because it was what I wanted for myself... Potions aside.'

'I can respect that; I really can.'

'So you don't disapprove?'

'Why should I? I can do many things that fall outside the realm of what is legally permitted by the Ministry and our little society in general. I will not apologise for any of it.'

'Things that you taught & developed yourself as well as things He taught you.'

'Yes and yes. I want to share it all with you Nerys.'

'You will have a dedicated and apt pupil, I promise.'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys Disapparated to Reading where she transfigured into her Red Kit form before flying to Little Whinging. She perched on the branch of a tree in the Dursleys back garden which afforded her a good view to the goings on upstairs and down in the typically boring suburban locale. The whole house was in perpetual uproar as the family packed up for their impending move.

She watched as Vernon Dursley set the tone with his wife obediently following in his steps with a never-ending litany of complaints about their predicament. It wasn't before long that they turned on each other while packing up the kitchen.

_'Ohhhh what on earth was I thinking! Should have run a mile the minute you finally told the truth about your freak sister and that weirdo husband of hers! But nooooo. my career ambitions overruled my common sense and now here I am: stuck in this hell!' he shouted._

_'No one else would have you!' Petunia shrieked. 'You wanted to be a big shot running around with the Grunnings Executive Board and the other "stars" of the company! I was stupid enough to fall for your phony airs and graces and ignore your insufferable self-importance! You married me because none of the trophy tramps in the clerical pool wanted you! You weren't good enough for that kind and you still aren't!'_

_'One of these days, Lord help me one of these days I am getting a divorce!'_

_'Go on then! See if I care!'_

_'Oh you care alright – you know exactly what you'd lose the minute I walked out that door! This is my house, Petunia! MINE! The boy is grown now so you can't use him to get back at me! I'll leave you exactly as I found you – with NOTHING!'_

_Just then a door slammed from elsewhere in the house. A hugely obese boy waddled into the room la moment later looking dejectedly at the howling adults. He was roundly ignored as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a heaving Waitrose shopping bag of crisps, candies and cupcakes followed by a rummage in the refrigerator for a 2-litre bottle of Coke. Nerys noted the unmistakable sadness on his face as his parents wounded each other with their incriminations and him too as a consequence. _

_The only real comfort he had was food._

_The lad known as Dudley Dursley took one last look at his warring parents and then headed up to his room to watch his television in solitude._

**OOO**

Nerys noticed that The Chosen One, Harry Potter, seemed to spend his time roaming around Little Whinging. She had decided to give herself a break from the Muggle domestic tearing Number Four, Privet Drive apart and flew around, taking in the brown dreary sameness of its housing and playing fields. She spotted Potter spinning endlessly on a small roundabout in a children's playground, lost in thought. She fluttered down and perched on a nearby bench, unable to stop staring at the most famous Wizard in the British Wizarding World, second only to Lord Voldemort.

_'I envy you,' Harry said aloud, seemingly to no one after he'd stopped spinning._

Nerys flapped her wings a bit and shook her head before looking at him again.

'_You're a lot freer than I am,' Harry continued. 'Free to go wherever you want. No obligations. No Dark Lord wanting you dead. No job to do. What I wouldn't give to be anyone else but me. I don't want this! I would willingly hand over every bit of gold in Gringotts to not have to live this life!'_

_He paused for a moment and took a deep breath and stopped spinning._

Nerys flew over and perched on the nearest handrail of the roundabout.

_'I'm just talking a load of bollocks. I'll deal with it. I will. I'll be fine. He gave me a job to do and I'm going to get it done. I have to. It's not just about me...'_

_Harry looked at the beautiful bird with the striking purple and reddish plumage. There was something about the bird...something comforting as he looked into its bright cognac-coloured eyes._

_'Can you take me away from all this?' he joked. 'I'm ready to go.'_

_The bird gave its head a shake and then looked him. If the bird had been a person Harry would swear that it was about t cry._

_'Don't be upset,' he admonished it. 'I'll be alright. It's going to take a while, but I will be alright. At least I hope I will.'_

_He watched at the bird hopped down and then looked up at him mournfully._

_'Thank you for listening. I could never be this open with anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione. It wouldn't be right.'_

_Harry reached out ran the index finger of his right hand along the bird's head and then down its back._

_'I wish I could take you with me. Hedwig would be unbelievably jealous but you'd be a lovely companion to have, not to mention you don't stand out in the wrong way like she does.'_

_The bird blinked its eyes rapidly._

_'Yeah. Dumb idea. Not the first time I've had one of those,' Harry sighed. 'Right, I better get back. I'm not meant to be out for long. Not at all really, but I've had it with listening to their arguing and petty remarks.'_

Nerys watched as Harry stood and began to walk back to the Dursleys slowly. She followed overhead just to make sure he made it and in one piece_._

**OOO**

Harry had promised himself he would just walk in and go straight to his room. But, as always, nothing he did passed unnoticed or unremarked upon.

_'Speak of the Devil!' his Uncle Vernon shouted from the living room. 'Worthless, good-for-nothing layabout! Here we are slaving away no thanks to YOU and what do you do? You swan off, useless as usual!'_

_'I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school – as you already know,' Harry said tightly as he stood in the hallway._

_'You wouldn't lift a finger even if you could!'_

_'Oh really?'_

_'Sick to the back teeth of you and this mess!'_

Nerys watched from her vantage point just outside the living window as Vernon Dursley continued to tear strips from The Boy Who Lived for a few minutes and then ordered Harry to get out of his sight.

As Harry stormed up the stairs she headed to the tree in the Dursleys garden and watched as Harry flung himself into his tiny box of a bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The room was filled with Muggle toys and the like. They seemed to be cast-offs that Harry had no interest in. One of the unwanted pile was an old television. Seeing that Harry really had nothing to entertain himself with, she thought an incantation and flapped her wings in delight as the thing came to life and Harry jumped off his bed in surprise.

_'Dobby is that you again?' Harry asked out loud, looking around._

_When there was no answer he sighed in relief._

_Feeling slightly cheered, The Chosen One placed the television on his old rickety desk and lay down to watch a programme he had absolutely no interest in._

Nerys watched Harry and Dudley in their respective bedrooms for while before looking at Petunia Dursley hiding out in the kitchen watching the small television that had been installed there and Vernon bogarting the one in the living room for himself. She observed the Dursleys leading very separate lives even through afternoon Tea before calling it a day and going home, having gotten a lot more than she bargained for.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys walked into her kitchen and gave Severus a hug from behind as he prepared their dinner.

He pointedly did not ask about how her day had gone and she offered no commentary about it other than to say that she wouldn't be spending more than a couple of hours over the next few days watching Number Four, Privet Drive.

She had learned more than enough in this one day.

* * *

**Note:**

Nerys's details about the Red Kite are taken from the Wikipedia entry:

en . wikipedia wiki / Red_Kite

* * *

**From the Author:**

_**Thank you for everyone who reading this. I'd welcome your feedback so please – don't be shy.**_

_**Love & Best Wishes**_

_**NativeMoon**_


	13. The Chosen One

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Aspberger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

_**Chapter note: includes details from Deathly Hallows Part 1  
Deleted Scenes – Dursley House**_

**Chapter 013: The Chosen One**

Nerys perched on a handle of the children's roundabout in Little Whinging in her animagus form and flapped her wings as she settled in just before lunchtime the following day. Sure enough, just over a half-hour later a lonesome figure that could only be Harry Potter came into view tossing a battered football up in the air and catching it with one hand. The Boy Who Lived turned The Chosen One stopped short when he spotted his feathered friend from the day before. There was something about the way bird sat there watching him; it almost seemed human.

_'Who are you?'_ he said, dropping the ball and drawing his wand._ 'I know you're an animagus – show yourself!'_

Nerys flapped her wings momentarily and as she did so, returned to her human form.

'I'm that obvious, eh?' she commented.

_'WHO ARE YOU?!'_

'_Nerys Pendragon, of course._ Oh, I'm not a registered Animagus. There's only one other person besides you who knows so this has to be our little secret.'

'_You're_ Nerys?!'

'I'm the one taking your relatives into hiding on Saturday, yes,' Nerys answered as she showed him her _"Dumbledore's Army"_ coin.

'Why have you been skulking around here then?'

'I have this _thing_ about trying to understand people and...stuff.'

'Mr. Weasley told me a bit about you,' Harry commented, sitting down next to her on the roundabout. They both kicked out with a leg and it began to spin slowly. 'Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it.'

'The pleasure is mine, Harry Potter. I don't know too many people who would care enough to do the right thing by people who have hurt them and so badly the way the Dursleys have you.'

'I'm not the Dursleys.'

'Thank Merlin for that!'

Harry laughed ruefully.

'So, I take it you've had a good look at them already?'

'I have.'

'What do you make of them?'

_'Honestly?'_

'Honestly.'

'We are all a curious blend of nature and nurture – and we are all free to choose. Your relatives are no different.'

'I...don't understand.'

'Not yet. But one day you will. Sooner than you think, I expect.'

'I have this friend, _Hermione_; if she were here she'd be explaining it to me...lecturing me, actually.'

'Sometimes it's best to leave people to mull things over and make their own decisions.'

'If you ever meet her please feel free to tell her that!'

'I've met her and your friend Ron too. I paid Arthur a visit at his home to give the report on my arrangements in person a few days ago. She's staying with them.'

At this revelation Harry seemed to have a few dozen questions. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone other than Mr. Weasley and even then it was just the one time. Though he understood why communications had to be kept to a bare minimum, he couldn't help but feel a bit resentful at being left out of things that concerned him.

'It's better if...' Nerys began

_'I don't know,' _Harry joined in. 'Yeah, I've heard that a lot in the past couple of years...'

'Everything will make sense once you're with the Weasleys.'

'Two more days,' Harry sighed. 'I'll be _so_ glad to get this over with!'

'Make the most of the quiet before the storm, Harry Potter,' Nerys replied as she stopped the roundabout and stood up. 'There'll come a moment or a few where you'll wish that you could roll back time and have it stand still.'

'Funny... Mr. Weasley said something similar.'

'He would know,' Nerys said with a faint smile before looking at her watch.

'Do you have to leave... I mean, right now?'

'Well, I don't _have to_ as such. Why?'

'I...You're easy to talk to...' Harry spluttered. 'And you are very nice too.'

'I won't say a word about what you said to me yesterday. Promise.'

'I'd just like to talk some more...I mean if you don't mind. Nothing serious; just hanging out.'

'OK,' Nerys said quietly. 'I don't know about you, but I could do with something to eat. Something nice. My treat.'

'Great,' Harry replied with a big smile. 'I could murder a couple of Subway foot-longs!'

'Why on earth would you want to kill your food? A sandwich isn't a living thing. And it would be a waste to destroy it, wouldn't it?'

'I don't mean _literally_; I just meant that I'm so hungry that they wouldn't last long; I'd be attacking them and eating them up so fast that they'd be gone quick!' Harry laughed.

'Hmmm. An interesting way of putting it, Harry Potter. I'll have to remember that one.'

The two friends ambled along slowly to the sandwich shop in the estate's shopping arcade, chatting about Nerys's upbringing with her Muggleborn Foster Parents as they threw the football back and forth to each other.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

In the blink of an eye the day had seemed so far away was upon them.

Saturday dawned and it was already gearing up to be a cloudy, overcast day in the Brecon Beacons. Nerys and Severus forced themselves out of bed and didn't speak much as they dressed and prepared their breakfast. He still hadn't asked for any details about her spying activities and she continued to err on the side of caution and didn't volunteer anything, knowing that Severus wouldn't understand her new-found friendship with The Chosen One. It was just as well especially given that she hadn't mentioned Severus's name once to Harry except to confirm that he'd been her Potions Master at Hogwarts and, like everyone outside of Slytherin, she hadn't enjoyed the experience.

As the time for he and Nerys to part drew near, they went for one last walk and stood at the top of the now-familiar hill with the cluster of ancient trees. He held her in his arms in silence as they looked across the hills and the valley and reservoir below.

'Tonight is going to be a long night,' Severus said quietly. 'The Dark Lord will be in quite a rage over the failure of the mission.'

'You're expecting to be punished.'

'A wise man would not presume to escape untouched.'

'He still needs you too much to do any serious damage. You just have to get through this night. I'll be here to take care of you.'

'I'm glad you will be. At least I have something to look forward to.'

'Do what you have to do, Severus. You have to return to Hogwarts and this is actually better than having to take part in overthrowing the Ministry.'

'Someone is going to get hurt. Someone may even die. I'm just glad that you don't have to take part in any of this.'

'I faced the goblins in Romania on my own. Given a choice, I would choose the battle in Little Whinging or the Ministry over that.'

_'On your own?! What on earth was Albus thinking of?!' _

'Himself, as always.'

'One does not simply walk into the "Goblin Forest"...and though your uncle was considered to be The Greatest Wizard of the Age I somehow doubt that his word was enough to guarantee safe passage so...'

Nerys looked at her watch.

'It's time,' she interrupted.

Severus let out a deep breath and they headed to the outbuilding that served as her garage. He waited outside as Nerys started the Land Rover and then drove out slowly.

_'Be careful, Severus,' _she said quietly after stopping in front of him for a moment with the engine running.

_'I always am,'_ he replied with a lingering look after they kissed each other goodbye.

Severus listened out for the faint _Crack_ that signalled that Nerys had Disapparated. He headed for woodland just outside of the boundary of her land and leapt into the air, heading for Malfoy Manor using a manner of untrackable magical flight that was known only to the Death Eaters as had been taught to them by Lord Voldemort.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys had met Minerva in Reading as they'd arranged and headed towards Little Whinging. As they neared the estate, the Deputy Headmistress transformed into her animagus form of a tabby cat, complete with markings around it's eyes where her square-framed glasses usually were. The transformation was a last-minute request by Nerys and she explained it by saying that she didn't think there would be too much of a problem with the Dursleys and thought that Minerva being a casual observer might serve the situation a bit better.

'What are you up to, young lady?' Professor McGonagall asked before transforming.

'Seeing what can be salvaged from this mess that Uncle Albus made.'

Minerva's only response was a slight nod.

Once transfigured, Nerys slipped Minerva into her shoulder bag, leaving her head exposed and enough room for her to jump out if necessary.

A few minutes later Nerys pulled into the driveway. She noticed the net curtains twitching as Harry stood in the doorway, looking faintly emotional.

'Hi Nerys,' he croaked as he drank in the sight of her.

'Hi Harry – you OK?'

'Yeah. Yeah. I'm good,' he said stepping aside so that she could walk by.

He closed the door behind her and showed her into the living room where his relatives were waiting. Vernon Dursley had a face like thunder, his wife was upset but a bit withdrawn and the their son was quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Nerys picked up a stray thought from Dudley and it seemed he wasn't all that upset to be leaving. She was quite curious about this but of course couldn't address it. Not now, anyway.

'_Nerys Pendragon_ this is my aunt and uncle, Vernon & Petunia Dursley and my cousin Dudley,' Harry said tightly. 'Miss Pendragon is moving you and she'll be your new landlord and caretaker.'

_'Bloody nuisance!'_ Vernon hissed under his breath as he stood up. _'Bloody renting when I own my own house! Dropping us into goodness-knows-what hellhole!'_

'You are welcome to stay here, Mr. Dursley. It's entirely up to you,' Nerys replied in her usual monotone.

There was no reply as Harry's uncle stormed outside.

'Would you like to see the property, Mrs. Dursley? Dudley? I have a photobook here,' Nerys offered.

'You... you do?' Dudley spluttered, now looking faintly afraid as he stared at the cat glaring at him from her shoulderbag.

'It's a lovely house; a lot bigger than this one. It was best you were kept in the dark until the last moment. But I can share all the details now if you'd like. May I sit between you?'

Petunia looked suspicious as Dudley shuffled over. He was so wide it still left very little room for either of them but they would have to manage.

Nerys gently placed her bag on the coffee table and lay the book in front of it. Petunia flipped it open impatiently as their benefactress sat down.

'Oh!' she gasped as she looked at the much larger and decidedly handsome property.

'Wow,' said Dudley. 'We're really moving _there_?'

'Harry wanted to make sure that you were very comfortable and well-looked after. It will be me that you are in contact with until things are settled.'

Harry made no comment as he stood over Dudley and looked down at the book.

Petunia tried to give the appearance of hating it and made petty comments here and there about the décor as she flipped through the Muggle photographs that Nerys had taken.

'The place is thoroughly cleaned and the carpets are new. We can make adjustments once you're situated and have given some thought as to what you'd prefer.'

'You wouldn't mind if we made changes?' Dudley asked.

'The benefit of me being a Witch means that we can experiment and see what feels best to you. _I know some people can't stand big old houses with period features._'

'Period features?' Petunia asked faintly. 'I always liked houses with period features.'

'Oh yes – I've included close-ups for each of the rooms,' Nerys said evenly. 'How about I take care of your furnishings down here while you carry on looking at the book?'

'But how are you going to do that with no moving van or anything?' Dudley asked, genuinely curious.

'Miniaturise everything and then return it all to size at the other end. We can even change all this to something new if you'd like. Your choice.'

Dudley, Petunia and Harry watched as Nerys walked into their dining room and shrunk the contents with a wave of her wand. She and Harry then put all the boxes and furnishings into one the large padded tote bags that Nerys had brought with her. There was a different coloured labelled bag for each room and each bag would be zipped after being neatly packed.

Hearing no objections Nerys did the same for the kitchen, conservatory, garden shed and downstairs hallway. She walked back into the living room and miniaturised everything except the sofa and coffee table. If cats could grin she would swear that Professor McGonagall was doing exactly that as she observed the goings-on from the comfort of the shoulderbag.

'So where is this place anyway?' Petunia demanded.

'_Wales. The Isle of Anglesey; Trearddur Bay. A nice upscale community outside Holyhead._ Gorgeous views, Country Club with Golfing, a huge leisure centre with Olympic swimming pool and a skateboard park (amongst other things), great beaches, shopping, entertainment venues. Oh, and the Ferry to Dublin and other Irish ports.'

_'All that?'_ Dudley asked incredulously. 'All we have 'round here is the stupid kiddies playground and a pathetic concrete strip of shops trying to pass as an arcade!'

'All that and a lot more, Dudley. We can get you settled today and I can come back and show you around. Lots to see and do; you'll never get bored. I promise.'

'Awfully nice of you,' Dudley said quietly.

_'Awfully nice of Harry, you mean.'_

'Yeah...'

'I'll go upstairs and take care of the rest,' Nerys suggested. 'Would you like to oversee things up there, Dudley?'

'Um... sure. OK.'

Nerys watched, simmering in anger inside at the sight of the morbidly obese young man struggling to get up. His parents really did have a lot to account for. She reached out a hand and gave him a good yank.

'Thanks Miss,' Dudley murmured as he turned bright red.

'No problem,' Nerys said evenly as she handed him the rest of the tote bags.

**OOO**

Ten minutes later Nerys and Dudley were done and returned downstairs. Nerys put her bag across her shoulders and then miniaturised the sofa and coffee table, packing them in with the rest of the living room things.

'Dudley would you mind doing me a favour,' Nerys said as Harry handed her the photobook. 'Would you open up the boot and pack these bags in for us please?'

'You trust me with your car?'

'Yes,' came the answer as Nerys handed him her keys. 'The car has been charmed so don't worry about the space. Everything will fit. Same goes for the seating inside. Harry mentioned that you prefer a window seat so you can sit in the passenger side up front next to me if you like or take the single fold-up seat in the back.'

Dudley could only stare in disbelief for a moment before heading outside.

**OOO**

Petunia walked around the now-empty property, double-checking that nothing had been left behind. Satisfied that everything was accounted for, she stood in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive for what she intuitively understood would be the last time.

'This house has been my home for nearly 20 years,' she said, with a faint hint of bitterness. 'And now, just like that, I'm expected to leave.'

'You can't stay here; they'll torture you.' Harry admonished her gently. 'They'll stop at nothing to get to me, including using you if they think you know where I am.'

_'I know exactly what they are capable of, Potter. You didn't just lose your mother that night in Godric's Hallow you know. **I lost my sister.**'_

There was a tense silence as Petunia tried to blink her tears away. She swiped at her moist cheeks and swept from the room. heading outside.

**OOO**

'Well...' Harry said swallowing hard after his aunt left the house. 'This is it.'

'Yes it is,' Nerys said quietly. 'We'd better get going now.'

They walked to the front door and Harry stopped for a moment.

'Thank you for everything,' he said, trying to smile. 'I hope... When this is all over I'd love to spend time with you again.'

'You have yourself a deal, Harry Potter. You do what you have to do to make it through this – you hear?'

Nerys impulsively grabbed him into a hug as tears streamed down her face. Minerva let out a plaintive _meow_ from the bag and Harry reached down stroked the top of her head.

'Right... time to go,' Nerys said stepping outside before she lost it completely and triggered a meltdown.

**OOO**

Harry stood in the doorway, watching as Dudley handed Nerys her car keys and his aunt and uncle fussed over their hand luggage.

'Well – this isn't just goodbye, _boy; _this is farewell!' Vernon said gleefully.

Harry's only acknowledgement was a nod of his head.

His uncle looked at him one last time and smirked before opening the rear door on the passenger side.

'I don't understand,' Dudley said slowly. 'Isn't he coming with us?'

_'Who?'_ his father spat.

'Harry.'

'Absolutely not!'

'Why?'

'He doesn't want to – do you _boy_?!'

'Absolutely not!' Harry said emphatically. _'Besides, I'm just a waste of space; isn't that right Vernon?'_

'Come on Dudley, we're off!' Vernon spat after a final glare at his nephew.

Dudley looked at his father and then at Harry.

Nerys and Petunia watched as Dudley did the first of what would be many revolutionary acts where his father was concerned.

The portly boy who had been one of Harry's biggest tormentors most of his life ignored his father and walked around the car to just outside the front door of the house where Harry stood defiantly. Dudley looked over at his father in disappointment tinged with disgust before extending his hand to his cousin. There was a slight hesitation before Harry shook it slowly.

'I don't think you're a waste of space, Harry,' Dudley said, just loud enough for his father to hear (and his mother and Nerys along with him).

'Thanks,' Harry said, still not quite believing what just happened as his cousin gave him a lop-sided smile.

Dudley finally let go of his cousin's hand and turned around, ignoring his father who stood there fuming at this curious turn of events. The youngest Dursley turned back one last time to wave goodbye before getting in the Land Rover and Harry couldn't help but smile this time. He was beginning to understand that if he managed to get out of this hell alive, it might be possible to have a civil understanding with his cousin, and perhaps his aunt, even if he was never able to forgive and forget the trauma of his childhood as the unwanted boy living in the cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive.

_'See Ya Big D,'_ Harry said quietly with a nod, swallowing back emotion he never thought he would feel as he watched his cousin take a seat up front sitting next to Nerys. Dudley waved again as the car took off and Harry waved back until the car disappeared from view.

* * *

**Note:**

Final Privet Drive Goodbye Scene references – YouTube

Petunia & Harry: / watch ? V = rB_ghApF1SQ

Vernon, Dudley & Harry: / watch ? V = HYo7_fw5qkQ


	14. Meet the Hywels

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary:**

**Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Asperger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 014: Meet the Hywels**

'Will we be stopping at a Service Area soon?' Dudley asked as Nerys headed further away from Little & Great Whinging and into the County of Hampshire. They'd only been on the road for about 15 minutes at top speed.

'We could if you like; but that's not necessary. My car has been adjusted so that we will be in Holyhead itself in about a minute or so from our take-off point – which is another 10 minutes from here.'

'You can do that? _Really?_'

'Yes; most of us don't drive or have anything to do with non-magical gadgets but that's just too backwards for me.'

_'Backwards?_' Petunia muttered.

'Yes, backwards. It makes no sense to me why the Ministry insists on carrying on like we aren't living in the 20th Century. Bloody nuisance, to be honest. Not to mention most of us British magical people always stand out when we really need to blend in, if that makes any sense?'

Petunia gave a slight nod. Her husband ignored them all and continued to fume out his window.

'Erm... I have to say the few of your lot we've seen looked – _weird_. And they talk weird too!' Dudley commented.

'Between you and me – I completely understand where you're coming from Dudley and can't really disagree. Like I said, British magical folk are stuck in a byegone era; it causes more problems than it can ever possibly solve. I was lucky that I was fostered with a Muggleborn family, the Muggle orphanage notwithstanding.'

'_Muggle?_ What's a Muggle'

'A reference for non-magical people.'

'It doesn't sound very nice...like _"mug"_, you know?'

'It wouldn't surprise me if both words had the same origin. There are lots of names for just about every situation or person for whatever the reason, especially to make the people who use them feel superior. There are lots of different ways to hurt people with words – which does just as much damage as raising a hand to them would. My magical world is no different to your non-magical one in that regard.'

'Have people ever made fun of you, Miss?' Dudley asked impulsively.

'Oh please call me Nerys; _"Miss" _makes me feel too old. But yes, I've had my fair share of being bullied and teased and provoked even as an adult. There have been lots of times that I despised the world I was born into.'

'That's hard to imagine,' Dudley said quietly.

_'People are too quick to judge sometimes, you know? They like making people feel less than nothing or even make them afraid and especially for things that they have no control over. No one should ever be made to be ashamed of or hate who they are. It turns allies into enemies – which serves no good purpose for anyone.'_

Professor McGonagall purred slightly, giving Nerys her seal of approval as she sat in the shoulder bag which Nerys had moved around to sit between her legs. Nerys smoothed the top of Minerva's head in acknowledgement as she turned off the motorway and headed into the New Forest.

'So what's a _Muggleborn_ then?' Dudley asked.

'A magical person born to non-magical parents. I was fostered by a Muggleborn Witch and Wizard who did most things the Muggle way. _OK_ – I'm ready to take us onto Holyhead Mountain. Great views from up there and it's not far from the village. Windows up please.'

_'It's not going to hurt, is it?' _Petunia wheezed.

'You shouldn't feel a thing at all as long as you sit tight and don't move around. This requires precision – and being still is a necessary part of that. It will take less than a minute.'

Minerva let out a faint _meow_ and winked as she hunched further down into the shoulderbag. Nerys looked casually in the rear-view mirror and noted that the Senior Dursleys were scrunched up in their seats, their bodies turned away from each other. There was no hand-holding or even a slight reassuring pat. The discord between them was about a lot more than Harry Potter, of that she had no doubt.

'On the count of three,' Nerys said firmly. 'One! Two! THREE!'

She flipped a few switches in a specific sequence, perfectly timed, and literally in the blink of an eye the Dursleys found themselves heading down Holyhead Mountain staring at the Irish Sea below.

_'Oh, what an amazing view!' _Petuna gasped unexpectedly. 'It must be marvellous on a clear day!'

'Indeed it is, Mrs. Dursley; you can see the Wicklow Mountains in Ireland. You can just about make them out as the mist shifts; there you see?' Nerys said, pointing.

'I've always loved hills and mountains and the sea,' Petunia sighed.

'I hope you'll love Trearddur Bay, then. You'll have the best of both worlds there...'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

_'Wow – it looks even better in person than it did in the pictures!'_ Dudley gasped as Nerys parked the Land Rover on the street outside the house.

Before another word could be said Dudley and his parents scrambled out of the car.

'Yes it does,' Petunia sniffed as she blinked back tears. 'Lovely prospect and curb appeal, I have to admit.'

_'Semi-detached bollocks,'_ Vernon complained.

Nerys waved a hand idly and the empty house next door disappeared only to reappear further down the road on an empty patch of grass. The gardens and garage of the Dursley's new home expanded to balance out the space.

Dudley looked around as his father swore under his breath.

'No one noticed,' Nerys said evenly as she handed two sets of keys to Petunia and one to Dudley.

'But what about, like, land records and stuff?' Dudley asked, his eyes nearly popping out his head.

The only answer Nerys gave him was a smirk.

_'Daaaammmmn! Now **that** is badass!'_

Minerva the cat made a noise and twitched in a manner that caused Nerys to giggle. The Deputy Headmistress was having quite a good laugh.

'Where's the pub?!' Vernon demanded.

'Two blocks down and two blocks and a bit to your right heading off The Rise (which is technically where we are – so named because we are on the hillside with the views you have front and back).'

Vernon held out a hand and his wife flung a set of keys tagged with his name into it.

'So – you're leaving now is that it?' Nerys said grimly as he waddled away from them.

_'What does it look like?!'_

'Have it your way.'

'I don't know why he even bothered to come!' Petunia snapped.

_'Tosser,'_ Dudley muttered under his breath.

'Right – let's go inside shall we?' Nerys suggested. 'Lead the way Dudley, if you please. Have a look around on your own and then we can start with the sitting room...'

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Petunia's upset about her husband diminished as she and her son walked around the house, dropping off the tote bags where relevant. This was a dream house in a dream location – it was everything she'd ever wanted for herself and more. She'd made the mistake of thinking that once they were married Vernon would come around and see things her way; like many people she thought that she could change the things in her partner that she actually found disagreeable. She'd barely set foot in their old house for the first time as his wife when he made it clear that he wasn't changing for anyone and that included where they lived. There would be no compromises and there hadn't been on his part. She'd been stuck on that miserable estate praying for a way out that had never come.

Until now.

Dudley and his mother made their way back to Nerys in the sitting room.

'We can fix it up how we want, right?' Dudley asked.

'Of course. I brought these along,' Nerys said as she gestured to a stack of interior design magazines and store catalogues on their unpacked and resized coffee table. 'Harry and I want you to be comfortable – and happy.'

'How are you going to...?'

_'Dudley you do ask far too many questions!' _his mother hissed.

'Stupid question, nevermind.'

'There's no such thing as a stupid question. _By the way, you'll all find that you're unable to talk about any of this, except to me. You won't give it a thought outside this house. You will make the best of a fresh start. I'm your landlady – and your friend if you want me to be. It's entirely up to you and I will help as much as I am able to create the life you want for yourselves._'

Nerys snapped her fingers and the Dursleys in front of her and the one at the pub looked around in confusion for a moment.

'I noticed that you liked a sherbert-y raspberry colour for your lounge walls, Mrs. Dursley. Here, let me show you this,' Nerys said, opening the NEXT Home Directory and pointing out wallpaper.

_'Oh that is lovely, isn't it?'_

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

'I think we've waited long enough,' Petunia sniffed as she, Dudley and Nerys nursed cups of tea in their conservatory off the kitchen overlooking the bay after tackling the house décor.

The Dursleys wisely opted to not comment on the sight of the cat lapping up tea from a cereal bowl.

'Yes Indeed,' Nerys commented. 'We can go to him or have him come to us. Your choice.'

'I'm in no mood for a pub!' Petunia spat.

'Fair enough,' Nerys said calmly. 'Just one moment please...'

Petunia and Dudley watched as Nerys walked into the kitchen and filled one of their silver mixing bowls with water. Their landlady carried it out to the conservatory and sat it on the table.

'British Wizards stick their noses up at _Summoning_ but at times like this is can be very useful,' Nerys commented as she stretched out a hand over the bowl.

_'You won't hurt him, will you?'_ Dudley asked hesitantly.

'Oh heavens no! I'll just have a chat with him. He'll be scared, if anything. Imagine a voice coming out of nowhere that only you can hear and a face that no one else can see. I'll take it easy on him this time and make it purely aural, about the voice, though.'

'I'd shit meself!'

_'Dudley...language!'_

'I'll do my best to mind my language as well, Mrs. Dursley. I'm known to drop a bomb or a few now and again. Now – I need you to be quiet and let me do the talking. Just watch; no interruptions.'

Nerys thought the incantation and only with the last three words did her mouth move silently. The water clouded over in a faint glowing silvery mist and the image of Vernon Dudley knocking back a pint of ale appeared. Petunia shot up in her seat and Dudley moved forward, nearly falling off their new sofa. Minerva the cat grinned as only a cat like her could.

'Having fun there, Vernon Dursley?' Nerys asked lightly.

_Vernon gagged and spat out the drink in his mouth before looking around the crowded pub frantically._

_'Wha...what the devil?!' he whispered._

'You've had your silly little tantrum, now man-up and get back here – NOW!'

_'Who the fuck do you think you are?!'_

'I'm the Witch who can make your life as easy or as difficult as you choose. There are Muggles who would sell their soul to your Devil for the opportunities you've shat on all these years. Don't be stupid.'

_'Now you listen to me...!'_

'**No – you listen!** If Harry and I were different people you'd be stuck in some shit hole with only your conscience for company! If I was a different type of person I could hand you over to the Death Eaters to curry favour! While you've been wasting time and money having your strop I've been here making sure your wife and son were happy and comfortable making whatever adjustments needed to guarantee that! They've been a lot more conciliatory than they might prefer to be and that's saying something! I'm not having it – I'M JUST NOT HAVING IT! YOU WILL BE BACK HERE IN TEN MINUTES – DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE AND GET YOU!'

Nerys passed her hand over the water and Vernon Dursley's apoplectic visage disappeared.

_'Boy – I better not ever piss you off,' _Dudley commented with an uneasy laugh, breaking the tension.

'You have been very gracious, Dudley, and I really do appreciate it. I don't really like having to be that way to get people to see sense. As I said before, _I'd rather have allies than enemies._'

'Thanks Miss...erm Nerys.'

Nerys looked over at Petunia, surprised that she hadn't leapt to her husband's defence in some way. The older woman was quiet, lost in her own thoughts. Nerys took the bowls she'd used back to the kitchen, cleaned them and put them away.

_'Are there any snacks?'_ Dudley called out.

Nerys sighed as she pulled out a large bag of ready salted crisps and a small pot of fresh organic salsa. The situation with his father was a tense one and unnecessarily so. It was quite ironic really, not to mention sad. The spoiled only child who had never wanted for anything had grown into an emotionally-starved young man who resented the things thrown at him to keep him on-side.

She carried the snack into the conservatory and placed them on the table. As she did so the unmistakable sound of the front door slamming reached them.

'Daddy's home...' Dudley sniffed as he ripped open the bag of chips and began shovelling them into his mouth. Nerys felt bad as she watched him dip several large crisps in the salsa and stuff the lot in his mouth. Dudley was only doing what he'd been conditioned to do – eat for the comfort that was missing from his parents.

Vernon stormed into the room and threw himself down in the only chair available.

'Having a little party, are we?' he asked sarcastically.

'Let's get down to business and get this over with,' Nerys snapped.

She placed three stacks of documents on the coffee table in front of them, equidistant. 'Your family name is _"Hywel"_. That loosely translates into _"conspicuous"_ in Old Welsh which of course you are anything but.'

'Ha! That's funny!' Dudley sniggered.

'You, young man, are _Rhys_ (which means enthusiasm) and your lovely mother is _Cerys_ (which means love)'

_'Dawwww'_ Dudley said, as he looked at his mother.

'Don't be cheeky!' Petunia sniffed.

'Your father is _Berwyn_ (which means White mound).

Dudley burst out laughing and nearly choked on his snack.

'What are you playing at?!' Vernon demanded. 'WHITE MOUND?!'

'It's an old and respected name,' Nerys commented.

'I DON'T LIKE IT!'

'**Too bad.** Listen carefully please,' Nerys commented as she waved a hand surreptiously.

_'Cerys: everything you could possibly need is here: new bank accounts with The Principality in Holyhead dating back 14 years, passport, driver's license, NHS card, school records, CV. Mobile phone. No more joint accounts either – you have your own current and savings accounts along with a Bills-payment account to help you manage expenses. The lease for this place – also in your name only. You have your own car in the garage, the blue Mini and only you will be able to drive it. You were a sales clerk at Argos in Holyhead town centre and that's where you met your husband. You gave up the job after having your son and stayed home with him until he was in school full-time. You then worked for Marks & Spencer part-time where you were assistant manager of the Food Court for the day shift until last year. You moved here three years ago from Llanfain Estate on the other side of Holyhead and are starting to think about what you need to be happy. Your son is a man now and has to start thinking and living for himself. You are entitled to have a life of your own that doesn't revolve around other people.'_

_'I've never had my own things before...' Petunia said faintly, as she rifled through the documents in wonder. 'Not since I was single...'_

_'Rhys: You decided to be home-schooled and with the goal of registering to re-sit your GCSE's in no more than two year's time. Better late than never. You have a passport, NHS card, school records and mobile phone. You grew up in Holyhead and your family moved here from the Llanfain Estate on the other side of Holyhead three years ago. You did OK with schoolwork but are at the age now where you have to start thinking seriously about your future and what is that you want for yourself – what will make you happy. It doesn't have to be decided tonight, tomorrow or even next week. You have time but you you realise you could have done much better. There is good bus service here but you might want to think about learning how to drive and getting a job to pay for lessons and a car and cover some of your own expenses at the very least.'_

_'Yeah...Yeah...good,' Dudley mumbled faintly as he looked through his documents._

_'Berwyn – you grew up on Anglesey. You are the assistant manager of the call center in the industrial park over in Llanberis. You've worked there for five years and before that you were a customer services representative for the Argos shop in Holyhead town centre. These are your things. The brown Honda in the garage is yours. You each have your own A to Zed Street Atlas, Road Atlas and bus and ferry timetables along. Use them well. You can also read, speak and understand Welsh very well and will use it a lot, along with your new names, even at home.'_

Nerys snapped her fingers and looked across the coffee table at her new tenants.

'A call centre? I work in a bloody call centre?' Vernon gasped. '...and Argos – I never set foot in that Chav hell in all my life!'

'You have no qualifications as such. You never attended university so consider yourself lucky that you achieved what you did when you did. Be careful looking down your nose at other people, Vernon Dursley; w_hat goes around, comes around_.'

'She has a Mini Cooper – and I'm stuck with a HONDA?!'

'If you want something better then best to apply yourself and buy it. A rusted out Hyundai was good enough for you in Little Whinging so a new Honda is surely enough for you here.'

'And the lease is in _her_ name?!'

'Correct.'

'That's illegal!'

'I can assure you it's not even in Muggle terms,' Nerys commented in a bored tone. 'You're in **my** house, in **my** world now, Berwyn Hywel. As you like to remind your wife so much – you do have a home with a mortgage that is yours and yours only. You can go back to it whenever you want.'

_'You know I can't you...!'_

'What I know is that were I in your position, I'd stop being so wilfully obstinate about Magic and Magical people and make the most of this golden opportunity. It's a blessing in disguise that you are determined to piss on. With every utterance and flounce your reveal yourself to be quite the expert in rampant stupidity. **The magic you hate and the people you loathe are giving you opportunities you could have never achieved on your own. Fact. Deal with it.**'

Vernon's answer was to swipe at his stack of documents knocking them over and stomp upstairs.

_'Good luck with that,' _Nerys said pointedly as she looked at the two remaining Dursleys.

'I don't... this is... thank you,' Petunia said quietly with a faint nod after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

'You're welcome. By the way, you're already registered with the GPs surgery down the road and the utility bills are coming in your name, Cerys Hywel. I've programmed my mobile number into your new mobile and landline phones. Just give me a ring if you need anything or have any questions. I can pop over here quite easily.'

'You said you'd be happy to show me around,' Dudley said, blushing.

'That I did Rhys; next Friday it is then. Around lunchtime.'

'I wouldn't mind that myself, actually.' Petunia sniffed. 'It would be...helpful.'

'Well give it some thought and if you're up for it you are welcome to join us,' Nerys offered. 'I better get going. There's plenty of food in the fridge and larder but if you aren't up to cooking there are take-away menus in the top drawer of the cupboard by the fridge. Asda is just off the main road heading towards Holyhead they do home deliveries here along with Tesco. If it's Waitrose you want you'll need to go into town. I'd skip the supermarkets altogether though and go to the Farmer's Market; they even have prepared meals there. It's all in the information I've provided.'

Mother and son walked Nerys to the front door and stood just inside, watching as she walked to her car. Dudley waved as the car started and Nerys waved back before taking off, letting out a heavy sigh of relief to have come out of it relatively unscathed.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

_'Marvelous! Just bloody marvellous!'_ Minerva crowed as Nerys drove towards the seat of her Highland Clan located just on Loch Ness in the ancient country village of Drumnadrochit. 'Oh the looks on their faces whenever you set them bang to rights! And that Vernon Dursley...what a pompous idiot he is! I swear the man has gotten worse since I last saw him 16 years ago!'

'He's lucky I didn't hex him a shade shy of the Otherworld. Asshole.'

'Aye; I can't fault yeh at'all,' the Deputy Headmistress commented sympathetically as she lapsed into her native brogue. 'And I do have ta give yeh credit there, Lass; yeh were a lot more patient and understanding than the rest of us would have been. I ken what yeh meant about salvaging what yeh can from the mess yer Uncle made of things. Yer quite talented in ways I could'na imagined. Good on yeh!'

Minerva directed Nerys to a quiet lane and gestured for her to stop.

'Mine is the one at the end,' the Deputy Headmistress said as she pointed to the small cottage of blue-is highland stone and a slate roof. 'Are yeh sure yeh won't stay a while? We won't mind the company.'

'Some other time, when things are less... frantic.'

'I do worry about yeh, being so isolated in yer own little world. It does no good to be so reclusive.''

'I've always been isolated, though, and that's not necessarily a bad thing in these dark times.'

'True – that's what made yeh so ideal fer this task, aye? Yer well below the radar of the wrong people for the most part despite the job yeh had at the Ministry.'

'_Yeah_. I better get going. Thanks for everything today.'

'We'll have ter have a wee catch-up soon. We could meet and have a nice meal.'

'That would be grand. Not Hogsmeade, though. I hate the place.'

'Well, how about here then? It would do yeh good to get out more. Yeh say it's important to have a life but yeh really dunna live fer yerself as much as yeh say yeh do.'

'It's true. It's very hard for me to make friends – and keep them. It's easier to stay at home where I feel safe and protected. OK, here it is then. I'll get in touch, I promise.'

'Good. Now yeh get along home and settle yerself. No sense in agonising over things yeh can't control.'

McGonagall gave Nerys's hands a gentle pat before getting out of the car.

Nerys watched as the Deputy Headmistress walked briskly up the lane to her cottage. Minerva opened the door and turned back to wave before going inside, battening down her own hatches for the night. Nerys drove through the village and out into the open countryside where she Disapparated with the tell-tale _Crack_.

She was desperate to get home and be safe and sound in her own house by nightfall.


	15. On the Edge

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary: Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Asperger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 015: On the Edge**

Nerys took a detour through Swansea on her way home. She wanted to stock up on groceries and a few odds and ends so that there would be no need to leave the house while Severus was still using it as a hiding place. One thing she knew for certain was that her time with him was drawing to a close and she wanted their last moments together to be as close to perfect as was possible. Good food, fine music and warm company was needed.

Though he had not dared speak of it once the Potions Master returned to Hogwarts there was no telling when, or if, she would see him again.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

The alcove that Fawkes occupied before retiring to Egypt had stood empty ever since he left after a few days of rest. Nerys replaced his perch with an antique French armoir that had stood empty in the downstairs hallway. A new large screen television purchased in Swansea was secured in its main space along with a high spec CD/DVD video player and stereo equipment. She knew enough to be sure that Muggle news would be just as valuable as the Wizarding Wireless Network in the war to come and that it was important to have a broader view of events that could possibly extend to the Continent. A few dark charms enabled Nerys to access cable services spanning the whole of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland along with outlets focused on the Channel Islands, France and Europe-wide programming. Non-magical Britons wouldn't manage to connect the dots of seemingly random events, but any wizard or witch with half a brain certainly could – and Muggles had as much to fear from this unknown enemy as anyone in the Wizarding World.

Time seemed to drag as she waited for the sun to lower on the horizon. She turned on the new BBC News 24 channel and prepared to settle in for the rest of the evening.

"_The IRA has announced its second ceasefire in three years starting at noon tomorrow. It follows a statement by Republican political party Sinn Fein last night urging the IRA to call a truce, but the speed of response has surprised politicians. Northern Ireland Secretary Mo Mowlam will monitor IRA activity over the next six weeks to decide whether Sinn Fein will be admitted to the all-party peace talks scheduled for 15 September." a male presenter read aloud. _

_And now for this weekend's weather: Currently cloudy with light rain outside our studio here in London. Sunset tonight is 19:58. You can expect heavy rain and strong winds overnight and well into Sunday for much of the Southeast. Rain should finally clear by the early morning on Monday. Mainly dry and bright on Tuesday, but a bit cold at first. Now here's a look at the local news and weather in your neck of the woods."_

Nerys glanced at the tv screen and noted the time in the lower right-hand corner. It was 19:35 and twilight was rapidly descending into nightfall.

A wave of her hand and shutters descended over the windows and locked themselves. The curtains closed and the only light in the house came from strategically-placed candles. She'd never been one for praying, but Nerys found herself sitting down with her head bowed, saying prayers for the Order of the Phoenix – and Harry Potter and Severus Snape especially.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning when the chimes sounded signalling Severus's return. Nerys sat bolt upright out of a troubled sleep as he walked into the sitting room.

'You should be in bed,' he chided her gently.

'I didn't mean to fall asleep,' she mumbled as he helped her to her feet.

'I see you have been very busy here this evening.'

'The TV will be useful to keep track of Muggle events. Better to have a good-sized one n here than hide away hunched over in the...'

She was cut short by startling amateur footage of an explosion lighting up the television screen.

"_A fault on the National Grid is being blamed for the blackout across the Home Counties. A spokesman said in an interview late last night that lightning struck a substation on the Surrey / Berkshire border and that, along with high winds and heavy rain, is responsible for the downed lines and outages. An estimated 80,000 homes are still without power. Engineers are working through the night with service expected to be fully restored by Tuesday morning." a jowly newsreader read aloud. "Critics lambasted National Grid management for continuing to erect new electricity masts instead of the underground infrastructure as set out in the new energy works bills pushed through Parliament last year. Labour Leader Tony Blair had this to say..."_

Nerys looked up at Severus expectantly.

'Yes,' he confirmed wearily. 'But let's not speak of any of it now.'

'Why don't you have a shower and I'll bring up some of my Sleepytime tea and a sandwich for you?'

'An offer I cannot refuse,' Severus said with a faint smile.

'Go on then. Won't be but a few minutes.'

Nerys watched as he slowly climbed the stairs. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but it would all have to wait.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

The Potions Master had never been one for much sleep, let alone a sound one. But once again Nerys's tonic turned out to be just what was needed. He'd slept a full eight hours and a bit, finally venturing downstairs just past one in the afternoon.

'Is that the smell of a Sunday roast lunch?' he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

'Yes – and dinner too. I thought it would make a nice change for us and we can sit in the conservatory.' Nerys replied with a slight smile as she turned off the radio show she'd been listening to while she cooked.

'Was that Muggle news that you were listening to?'

'Yes,' came Nerys's reply in a heavy sigh.

Severus prepared mugs of tea for them both and took a seat at the kitchen table.

'I will assume by that heavy sigh that either the reports remain the same or there's more now?'

'A number of Muggle families just outside Little Whinging lost their homes. Fires...an elderly couple died. They're blaming on the National Grid overloading and faulty electrics or some rubbish like that.'

Now it was Snape's turn to sigh heavily as he stared into the murky depths of his tea.

'It was awful, Nerys. I've seen some wand battles in my time but _this_... The Dark Lord came prepared with extra reinforcements. Moody is dead; he was the first casualty immediately after the Order took flight and by the Dark Lord's own hand. That is about as much as I can be certain of...that, and the fact that Potter is safe.'

'Extra reinforcements? Ground troops, as it were?'

_'Precisely.'_

'This is exactly how it started last time.'

'Right again.'

'At least Harry's safe, that's the important thing.'

'He very nearly wasn't. The owl...Potter's owl was another casualty.'

'What ? Why was...?'

'I suspect Potter sent the owl ahead shortly before the Order took flight. The creature did not fly onto the Weasleys as it should have done and as distinctive as a Snowy Owl most definitely is, the bad weather gave it plenty of cover so that it was not seen by anyone. As you can imagine, the Dark Lord's minions were trying any hex and curse necessary to get to the real Potter. Unfortunately the owl was protective of its master and I had to... _I had no choice Nerys!_'

_'Oh no!'_

'Yes, imagine that! Of course the ruddy thing knew exactly who the real Harry Potter was and went for Dawlish, who hadn't the faintest idea that the Harry Potter he was trying to jinx _was_ the real one! I had no choice but to see to the blasted creature or else Potter would be with the Dark Lord now at the very least rather than with the Weasleys!'

'It couldn't be helped, Severus. That's all there is to it!'

'_Potter won't see it that way!_ I could swear, I could swear that he knew it was me beneath the mask and hooded cloak. Even from a distance..._the look on his face_...!'

'With everything else going on and the weather being what it was – I doubt it, Severus. I really do! Either way – you didn't have a choice and anyone else with half a brain will understand that!'

'Perhaps...though I seriously doubt it where Potter is concerned. He never thinks as he ought!'

'I'll need to update Arthur and Molly on the Dursleys. I'll go tomorrow and see what else I can find out. I suppose you'll need to give the Dark Lord some kind of update on where things stand...?'

'_The_ Dark Lord?'

'Yes, _"the"_ Dark Lord. You are not the misguided young man trying to prove your worth to people who weren't worth it. We are past that now – Uncle Albus has claimed your life as much as he has. You need to be free of them both and I cannot blame you for that.'

Snape stood and walked over to Nerys. He gave her a hug and gentle kiss and then prepared the conservatory for their dinner. Once finished, they would continue to work on her Occlumency lessons. The Potions Master didn't think Nerys would need to close her mind against invasion or influence, but it was better to be safe than sorry. If nothing else, the Battle Over Little Whinging had shown him just how important it was to be prepared for anything where Lord Voldemort was concerned.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

The rain hadn't quite let up when Nerys touched down in the field across from the Weasley family homestead the following afternoon. It was quiet, almost too quiet. By the time she reached their front door Arthur was standing there with his wand drawn.

Nerys held up her hands before slowly reaching into the front pocket of her jeans and pulling out her Dumbledore's Army coin.

'Not good enough anymore...' Mr. Weasley said tersely. '_What did I reveal about myself to you when we first met?'_

'You very generously told me about your cousin who was severely learning disabled and had some other problems as well – his parents kept him locked away at St. Mungo's because they were unable to cope.'

Mr. Weasley lowered his wand.

_'And what was the last thing you said to me when we spoke at the Ministry?'_ Nerys asked.

'We never spoke at the Ministry – ever. I first made your acquaintance at the meeting at Red Lion Assembly Rooms, Dunstable Mews in London.'

**'Can I come now, please? It's awfully wet and cold out here!'**

'Oh Arthur, for heaven's sake!' Mrs. Weasley screeched as Nerys squelched into the house leaving a trail of rainwater behind her. 'Sorry dear; this battle left us all knocked for six!'

'What? I don't understand...'

'She means it's left us all a bit devastated and unsure about what to do...' Hermione volunteered as she pocketed her own wand. She'd seen Nerys crossing the field and sounded the alarm, such as it was.

'That's the real Nerys alright!' Ginny commented as she leapt down the few remaining stairs and vaulted into the room with Harry and Ron on her heels.

'Well of course it's me Ginevra Weasley!' Nerys said grumpily.

'It was just a precaution,' Arthur explained. 'It's safe to say that the Second War of You-Know-Who is most definitely underway. We need to always be absolutely certain that who we are talking to is who they appear to be – no glamours or Polyjuice Potion.'

'Fair enough. A cup of tea would be nice – three sugars and no milk.'

Nerys took off her wet boots, socks and jumper as she sat in an overstuffed chair by the fireplace that dominated the Weasleys small sitting room.

'I'll get it,' Ginny said to her mother. 'Just don't get into anything until I come back!'

'Hey Harry. You made it and in one piece,' Nerys said quietly.

'Only just,' The Chosen One mumbled as he sat down on the footstool where Nerys's feet were resting.

Nerys lifted her long legs and threw them across Harry's lap, causing Ron to cough.

'So – did everything go as planned?' Mr. Weasley asked as he shot his son a warning look.

'It's quite interesting, actually. Mrs. Dursley and the young man seem to be looking at this as a much-needed new start. Mr. Dursley on the other hand... well, let's just say that "battle was joined" and he didn't come out of it very well.'

'Hah! I would have paid good money to see that!' Ron commented with a grin after Nerys detailed what happened.

'So-called Dark Magic has plenty of good uses; Summoning Vernon Dursley is a fine example of one,' Nerys said.

_'I still don't think it's right that they get to live the high life...'_ Ron began.

'It was **my** decision and it's what **I** want!' Harry said heatedly.

'Remember Ronald Weasley – Everyone deserves a good life. Every moment of every day of their great new life the Dursleys will be reminded that Harry is the reason why they have it so good. It's better to have allies than enemies; if Harry doesn't have a problem with it then neither should anyone else.'

'Exactly!' said Harry. 'Forget about them...what's in your rucksack Nerys? It looks very heavy...'

'Oh – a bunch of things from my Apothecarium that I hope no one in the Order is going to need to make use of...' Nerys said as she took her legs off Harry's lap and gestured for him to sit on the floor. A wave of her hand her rucksack slid across the room and jumped into her lap.

_'Bloody Hell – WANDLESS MAGIC!' _said Fred as he walked into the room and took a seat on the floor near Harry and Ron. 'Oh, Hi. I'm Fred by the way...'

'These are Strength Potions; handy in case anyone finds themselves on the road having to get something done and not much to hand to stave off hunger pains and exhaustion,' Nerys said, taking out six pale blue bottles and sitting them on the footstool. 'A couple of drops is more than enough per day.'

'Why I never...!' said Mr. Weasley, filled with wonder. 'If only we'd had this before!'

'The Apothecaries in Diagon Ally and Hogsmead are only so useful... I supply them with basic potions, salves and tonics anyone can make and only a small few special formulations – again nothing too out-of-the-ordinary. Not everyone has the patience, talent or time for making Potions let alone creating them and I have made it a point to not draw attention to myself. You can't get this brew anywhere except directly from me. Of course you'll all be keeping this to yourselves...'

'That is bloody brilliant!' Harry said as he moved closer and picked up one of the bottles. 'Looks like even one of these can last a really long time.'

'Correct, Harry,' Nerys affirmed with a nod. 'The black bottles are a charged Dittany mixture. It can heal anything from simple sprains and wounds to even the most complex of fractures and animal bites. Obviously you'd have to account for the time needed to fully heal for severe injuries. The gray containers are Shredded Dittany leaves; you only need a to ingest a pinch to heal internal wounds and this can be done with water or without. Dittany is another restorative that you don't need to use much of – a very little goes a long way which is why you almost always end up needing to put in a special order commercially and having to pay a small fortune for the privilege. The brown bottles are for pain – and again a little goes a long way. An added bonus: not one of these is addictive.'

'Hey would these work on George?' Fred asked excitedly as he leaned forward and picked up one of the black bottles.

'I can't believe I forgot all about that!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she jumped up. 'He's sleeping, finally – but let's get him down here eh?'

'George?' Nerys asked quizzically.

Mr. Weasley took the opportunity to fill Nerys on the Battle Over Little Whinging while Molly went upstairs. Fred's twin George had been severely injured and had had his left ear blown off. They'd tried to patch him up as best they could as it would be too dangerous to seek help at St. Mungo's so soon and come up with a convincing cover story. The twins were well-known for their joke shop and senses of humour and nothing they had ever done was likely to see them on the wrong side of someone else's wand (barring their spectacular exit from Hogwarts during their Fifth Year which had irked Ministry stooge and High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge who had assumed the running of the school after driving out the late Headmaster).

'Did the ear come clean off or was there some cartilage left?' Nerys asked.

'It's kind of..._ bitty_? If that makes any sense,' Ron said just as his mother walked back into the room with the young man in question.

'Hello, I'm George,' Fred's twin said sleepily. 'Mum said you might be able to help...?'

'I'm sure I can, George, here have a seat,' Nerys said gently as Harry unpacked the other things she'd brought.

Nerys performed a wordless scouring spell on her hand and then took off the bloody bandages wrapped around George's head. Ginny sat a stone bowl on the floor and Nerys chucked the bandages into it.

_'Everybody gather round please, these are useful skills to have in this climate...' _she said. 'The good thing is that the ear isn't totally gone and we're still technically at the early stage of taking care of the wound. The Charged Essence of Dittany and the Healing Salve in the yellow pot should do the trick. Your ear won't look the way that it did before George but the hole will be gone and it will be presentable enough. You still might want to grow your hair out a bit though. I also suggest coming up with a new joke box of some kind that you blame the testing of it for this injury on – like something to make your enemies temporarily deaf or to enhance your hearing without needing a gadget (I've been in your shop and you've got much worse so its do-able).

'Now why didn't I think of that?!' Fred said as he watched closely.

'I think we were all too stressed to think straight,' Hermione conceded.

_'Wow – it's working! That Dittany stuff is really working!' _Ron gasped as the remaining cartilage in in George's ear healed and then multiplied to fill the hole. It still looked a bit on the raw side before Nerys used the tip of a pinky to apply a bit of the salve in a thin layer all over.

'There – just cover it with one of these cotton pads for the next couple of days and you should be good to go come the First of August,' Nerys said as everyone oohed and ahhed over her handiwork. 'Same principle for larger wounds.'

She took a small cosmetics mirror from her rucksack and George was able to see for himself.

'I can't believe how much better it looks!' he cried.

'A couple of drops of the pain tonic three times a day will do if you need it,' Nerys commented as she taped a large square First Aid pad over his healing ear. 'No showers until that bandage is off.'

'Just in time for the wedding!' Molly said, clapping her hands. 'Oh how can we ever thank you?!'

'_"Thank You" _is more than enough Mrs. Weasley,' Nerys said as she put on her now dry socks and boots. 'I best be on my way now.'

'Oh you are more than welcome to stay for dinner,' Arthur cried. 'It's the least we could do!'

'You're very kind but you have more than enough on your hands with this brood, and I need to get going.'

'Erm Nerys, you mind if I have a quick chat before you go?' Hermione asked as Mr. Weasley and Fred helped George back up to bed to get settled for the night and Ginny and Ron headed for the kitchen to help their mother before being ordered to. 'Just a few questions about the rest of this stuff...'

'Sure,' Nerys said taking a seat on the sofa after Harry sat down next to her after handing her her raincoat.

'This pack,' Hermione said as she held up one of four packets of red, dark green and light green bottles. _'Blood Replenishing, Anti-Venom & Bite Repair... what made you bring that, if you don't mind?'_

'The situation we had while I was working as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries a while back.'

_'Situation,' _Harry said uneasily. 'And _what _situation would that be?'

'I wasn't brought on board until the last minute, but the night that You-Know-Who and his henchmen ran riot in the department someone was injured, almost fatally. We all know how the Prophet spun that particular battle, but the truth as I understood it was that this person had been attacked by a snake of undetermined origin and the Healers at St. Mungo's weren't quite up to the task of handling the treatment. A Blood Replenishing Potion had to be administered on the hour while an antidote was worked out. Merlin only knows why they thought Muggle stitches would heal a magical wound; but I guess desperate people will try anything.'

'So – you were the one who came up with the antidotes?!' Hermione gasped.

'Yes, I was. And given the fact that we are talking about You-Know-Who yet again it stands to reason to me that Basilisks seem quite significant for him... almost stereotypically Slytherin when you think about it. Anyway; I just thought that since he's unleashed the beast before then he's likely to do it again and once again it's better to be safe than sorry. We know a lot more now than we did then...'

'This will sound strange, but we had no idea that anyone outside of St. Mungo's was responsible for Mr. Weasley being healed,' Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Arthur? What's he got to do with it?'

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before answering.

'Nerys, it was _Mr. Weasley_ who was attacked in the Department of Mysteries. He was the Order member on guard that night,' Hermione said quietly.

_'I see,' _Nerys said lowering her voice. 'I had no idea who I was helping, just that it was a favour for Dumbledore because it was an Order member who was in trouble.'

'How did you even figure it out? If you don't mind us asking?'

'The basilisk left something else behind that night; it shed its skin. That, along with the fact that the wounds weren't healing as they ought left only one possibility. You see, You-Know-Who would never be bothered with an ordinary snake – he is far too egomaniacal for that. I also suspect that such a pet would have to be extraordinarily useful to him. Ordinary snakes, the kind that you find in the Muggle world, just wouldn't suffice. Given that he'd been rumoured as hiding out in Albania it really was a simple matter of deduction. There is only one type of Basilisk (contrary to what some might think) and any Potions Master or Healer worth their salt would have to be aware of this. Although to be fair – Basilisks are so seldom encountered even in Albania it's no wonder that St. Mungo's weren't prepared. But as I said – we know a lot more now than we did then. We prepare ourselves for the usual... and I'm willing to bet that You-Know-Who's pet is very important to him now.'

'You're right,' Harry said. 'I can't explain it all now... but you are spot on.'

'Listen to me you two – I brought a lot more than the Order can even dream of using by the end of this year. With such minute quantities needed for healing... remember what I said: a little goes a very long way.'

_'You know, don't you?!'_ Harry whispered.

'You can't look for the remaining Horcruxes on your own, Harry. It would be foolish to try. Please think before you act.'

_'But how?...'_

'One day I hope to be able to tell you absolutely everything. But for now, knowing what has to be done...It's safer for _everyone_ if I don't.'

'I'll take your word for it,' Harry said quietly.

'Dumbledore obviously knew what he was doing,' Hermione said breathlessly as Nerys stood up to leave.

'We'll meet again, I promise. I don't know when or how, but we will,' Nerys said as they stood by the Weasleys front door.

'Do you mind if we fill Ron in?' Harry asked. 'Maybe it will...'

'...help him to dislike me less if he knows I'm the reason why his father is alive and well? I leave that up to you Harry Potter. Surely he's seen enough with George to know that I'm not the _"weird bitch" _that he thinks I am.'

_'I'm really sorry,' _Hermione said quietly.

'It's OK Hermione, I've had this my whole life. I've also spent a lot of time trying to get people to like me and it never really works. I wouldn't worry about Ronald Weasley liking me too much; just make sure that he understands how that pack works and why it's so important.'

* * *

**NOTE:**

(1) 27 July 1997 was actually a SUNDAY

(2) Nightfall was 19:58

timeanddate worldclock / astronomy . Html ? N = 136 & month = 8 & year = 1997 & obj = sun & afl = -11 & day = 1

(2) IRA News Report taken from BBC "On This Day" site, 19 July1997.

N_ews . Bbc . Co . uk / onthisday / hi / dates / stories / august / 25 / nnewsid_2450000/2450845 . stm_

(4) BBC News 24 launched 9 November 1997

(5) The History of the CD, Philips

research . Philips technologies / projects / cd / cd-family . html


	16. Crossroads

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary: Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Asperger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 016: Crossroads**

Nerys and Severus spent the final days of July heavily immersed in their old roles as Student and Teacher, though devoid of the adversarial undertone that had marked her years at Hogwarts. She understood without him having to say it that he was very worried about her having to manage on her own when the war intensified.

They were seated in the conservatory having a late dinner on the evening of the 31st when Snape finally felt strong enough to broach the subject.

'You always had your uncle,' he reasoned. 'Having him around at least offered some measure of safety even if...'

'No, Severus. You forget that my uncle was very good at pushing me into dangerous situations for the sake of the greater good. Like this one – I am _really_ lucky that the Dark Lord and the rest of his minions have no interest in me...my life wouldn't be worth living if they had any idea who my family really is.'

'_True_. I cannot deny that I am very relieved that the Dark Lord thinks so ill of Witches as soldiers for his cause. He has very few in the ranks and only one has actually taken the Mark, though it was reluctantly given.'

'No wonder Lestrange's arrogance exceeds her usefulness (based on what you've said).'

'An astute assessment, and I agree. It's always struck me as quite interesting that she pushed to take the Mark and not her sister.'

'Perhaps Narcissa Malfoy has some redeemable quality after all; the Black fortune and who she's married to aside, she wasn't willing for her son to take up his father's cause. I do think had Lestrange not imposed herself on you that the Unbreakable Vow you took would not have happened. She knew what she was doing when she turned up that night...and I'm not so willing to let her sister off the hook either. _Narcissa Malfoy didn't have the guts enough to demand that you make such a sacrifice herself; she needed her bodyguard there because her tears weren't going to be enough bend your will. She likes you enough but she doesn't have it in her to push your buttons the way that Lestrange does to get what she wants from you. _By the same token, Narcissa Malfoy adores the ground her husband walks on and knew what she was getting into when she married him. The Noble House of Black were no different than the Malfoys. She wasn't going to give up her husband's fortune, elite status & twisted ideology any more than she was her son. Narcissa had to know that if push came to shove – Lucius Malfoy wouldn't think twice about killing her to keep his son for the glory of fighting this latest war. That reality has guaranteed her devotion to him and his pursuits.'

Nerys paused and she could see that she'd struck a nerve.

_'That never occurred to you, did it?' _she asked carefully.

'To be honest...no it hasn't. Ever.'

'I'm sorry Severus, I shouldn't have been running off at the mouth.

'Don't be. I needed to hear it. I used your uncle's pensieve on occasion to review some things, but that night was not one of them.'

'It would expose your own frailty to you – and that is hard for anyone. Nobody's perfect, Severus and that's OK. You are not a coward by any stretch of the imagination and you really don't have anything to prove on that score. People have had their own agendas with you and hopefully the second-guessing is done now that you did the deed for Draco Malfoy. As long as the Dark Lord is satisfied that's all any of them should care about. The day might come when they need for you to speak in favour of them and then where would they be?'

'I hate this life, Nerys!' Severus cried, his face filled with anguish. 'I just want it all to be over and done with!'

'I know you do, my love,' Nerys said as she dropped to her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. 'I wish I could do more to help you...but I am here if you need me. If there is anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to say so. Once you're there you'll have to face Uncle Albus again. He'll be angry; but he's dead and you're not and he knows that there's only so much manipulating that he can do now. Everything just has to play out and my uncle is the least of your worries.'

'You deserve so much better than this...'

'So do you..and that includes not having bear your burdens with only Uncle Albus's portrait for some semblance of relief.'

'I just... if anything were to befall you...'

'I'll do my best to stay out of trouble – keeping Uncle Albus's portrait hidden until this is all over should go a long way in helping me to do that.'

'Him and his bloody sacrifices!' Snape spat. 'My former colleague Charity Burbage put her faith in him and look at where it landed her!'

'She's missing, so I read in the Prophet...' Nerys said uneasily.

'_She is dead, Nerys!_ Writing the editorial that she did was signing her own death warrant! The last meeting I attended before the Battle of Little Whinging...I walked into the meeting room at Malfoy Manor and there she was, suspended upside-down over the table like the proverbial lamb caught for slaughter! The Dark Lord had me take a reserved seat by his side, commenting that he'd begun to worry that I had "lost my way"; he kept her alive so that all in his Inner Circle would be reminded of what happens to anyone who dares oppose him and his twisted ideology! Charity was already in agony from torture and being strung up, such as she was, by her ankles. She couldn't remain quiet she was in so much agony. The Dark Lord became very angry with his "guest". You could hear a pin drop at first as he detailed her sins against Wizardkind one-by-one... The greatest sin of all is mating with Muggles, apparently. Charity called out to me by name and reminded me that we were friends. I could do nothing for her, nothing at all. You can imagine the countenance that I needed to present to stay alive.'

'What...what happened to her?'

_'Nagini, the Dark Lord's Basilisk. Charity was her dinner that night.'_

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

When last they met, after the Battle Over Little Whinging, Lord Voldemort had instructed Snape that the next time he would be summoned would be after the Ministry had fallen. Though the Potions Master had expected it would be soon he was not expecting it as quickly as it happened.

On the evening of 1st August, Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour met his untimely demise.

Scrimgeour had employed the same useless illusion of safety and security as his predecessor.

"_These are dark times, there is no denying," he'd said not long ago. "Our world has, perhaps, faced no greater threat than it does today. But I say this to our citizenry: we, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you! Y__**our Ministry… remains… **__**strong**__**!**_"

Scrimgeour's devotion to spin-doctoring made it much easier for Voldemort to infiltrate the Ministry and exploit his feeble attempts to lead and maintain control. Death Eaters used the Imperius Curse to control several high-ranking Ministry officials who then staged a coup. The Minister's stubbornness and arrogance cost him his life, though he'd at least done Harry a good turn by not revealing that The Chosen One was in hiding at The Burrow while being tortured to death in his office.

There was nothing less than panic as the word spread across the Wizarding World, beginning with the Patronus message Kingsley sent to the Burrow during Bill Weasley's wedding reception announcing; "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._" A minute later everyone was battling to get away from a band of Death Eater recruits. Hermione, having been prepared for something that would necessitate going on the run sooner rather than later since Nerys's visit and their chat, grabbed onto Harry & Ron and Disapparated with them to London.

The Second War of Lord Voldemort was now officially underway.

**OOO**

It was the most ironic of situations, being summoned by the Dark Lord in the middle of the night while he was in_ flagrante delicto_ having the most powerful, life-affirming orgasm of his life. Snape jumped to his feet, summoning his clothes and dressing himself with wandless magic. There was no time for apologies or goodbyes; only one last look bearing witness to the the deep abiding love that he would be forced to bury deep within where no one could touch it.

If he did not return by dawn then Nerys was to understand that the Ministry had fallen and he was being pressed into service, taking over as Headmaster at Hogwarts. She was to send his things to the castle anonymously following the expected confirmation in the Daily Prophet. After that she was to relocate herself immediately to Anglesey and remain there for the duration of the war.

**OOO**

Snape touched down in woods near the gates of Malfoy Manner and quickly readied himself for this latest meeting. With luck the Dark Lord would be in a less mercurial in mood than usual, given his obvious success with the coup at the Ministry of Magic. He strode forward purposefully and walked right through the imposing heavy iron gates that had been charmed to allow only those with permission to enter. The favoured were the Inner Circle, almost all of whom were very happy to not have to live at The Manor.

Everyone knew that Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy were deeply unhappy with having to share their space with Voldemort. It was also something the Dark Lord himself was not oblivious to. He punished them for their reluctant hospitality simply by deciding to make The Manor his headquarters for the duration of the war, at the very least, and by spending as much of the Malfoy family fortune as he could on _"comfortable arrangements"_ for himself and his pet. No one was quite sure what the Basilisk required; as it was the beastly thing already had the run of the house and the grounds.

Bellatrix reminded her sister and nephew how grateful they should be grateful to be blessed amongst all others to have this honour. For Lucius, his sister-in-law was yet another burden to bear – Bella was as dangerous as the Dark Lord in her own way. Being the demented soul that she was there was no end to her cruelty and bloodlust. She loved the twisted metaphysical terrorist that was Voldemort with an obsession that was little less than outright insanity and would do anything for him, nevermind the fact that her husband Rodolphus was also a high-ranking Death Eater. The Dark Lord was so above matters of a carnal nature that he didn't even know she was alive sexually – or perhaps he was just peculiar in his tastes and a crazy, washed-out, used-up half-dead Servant wasn't to his taste..

Snape walked into the dimly lit drawing room that the Dark Lord preferred when meeting with a small number of his inner circle. He glanced down the table while taking his seat; T_he Malfoys, Pius Thicknesse, Osborne Yaxley, brother and sister Amycus and Alecto Carrow and Barnabas Cuffe._

_'My Lord,'_ he said bowing deeply. 'My congratulations on your triumph.'

The best possible move always was to say as little as possible even with flattery. Voldemort never forgot anything that was said to him, no matter how seemingly innocuous. Many a Death Eater had come to regret not holding their tongue, like the one who said that he had prayed to the Goddess many times that he would glad give his own life so that his Master could return. Without missing a beat, the Dark Lord ordered him to kill himself on the spot with the additional comment that as the prayers were answered he couldn't remain alive if the servant was. The fool hesitated and lost his life anyway for not obeying the command quickly enough.

_'Severus, come,'_ Voldemort said calmly, as though he were welcoming Snape with open arms.

The Potions Master promptly heightened his guard as he took the seat offered to him. He would have to be even more considerate than usual in his actions and reactions.

'I have to say I am very surprised that you managed Thicknesse so well, Yaxley,' Voldemort began.

'Only by carefully following your instruction to the letter as ordered, My Lord,' Yaxley simpered in his growling bass of a voice trying not to look directly at the abomination seated directly across from him.

He had placed Thickness under the Imperius Curse, amongst others; and it was this that enabled Voldemort to take control of the Ministry.

'You have done so well, Yaxley, that _you_ shall replace Thickness as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now that he is taking Scrimgeour's place. I want the Muggleborn Registration Commission established as soon as possible. You are to identify suitable candidates to head it and report to me with their details tomorrow afternoon...'

'Yes, My Lord. Thank you for this honour, My Lord.'

_'...unless of course you have a suggestion or two now, given all of the time that you and your team have spent at the Ministry.'_

'I... _Dolores Umbridge, My Lord,' _Yaxley wheezed._ '_She was Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge and High Inquisitor on behalf of the Wizengamot at Hogwarts when Dumbledore ran amok two years ago. She also pushed through many regulations that protected proper Wizards and Witches from filthy Dark Creatures like that werewolf that Dumbledore hired to teach and...'

'Yes, yes. I am well-aware of Ms. Umbridge's accomplishments,' Voldemort interrupted to Yaxley's obvious surprise, sounding quite bored. 'Bring her to me tomorrow afternoon. Of course you will not discuss this opportunity with her beforehand.'

'As you wish, My Lord.'

Snape didn't comment but couldn't help thinking that Yaxley needed to up his game considerably with the increased responsibilities he'd just been handed. Woe betides him if he wasn't aware of every individual working at the Ministry. The Dark Lord clearly was, which meant there was no wiggle room to cover mistakes or oversights.

'Cuffe; it is my understanding that the Prophet are happy to continue with a close, but improved, working relationship with the Ministry. As you are the Editor you can confirm that is that indeed correct?'

'It is, Sir,' Cuffe said softly in waspish tones. 'An honour, _My Lord!_'

'Your first order of business is to report that Scrimgeour has resigned his Office for a quiet life out of the spotlight. Occasionally you will run hints about him in the _"Wicked Whispers" _column about his debauched activities abroad. You will begin to do so in three week's time. Am I making myself understood?'

'Yes, My Lord! Thank you for the...'

Voldemort gave a slight wave of his hand and Cuffe went silent immediately, lowering his gaze even more and trying control his trembling.

He was already breaking one of the most important rules a follower of Lord Voldemort should follow: never, ever display weakness in the presence of the Dark Lord; you only give him the ammunition by which to destroy you. Being afraid of the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time was wise – just not to his face.

'_Severus_, Dumbledore trusted you until he took his last breath, never once discovering where your true loyalty lay. You have served me well all these years with a prodigious skill that cannot be denied. I could not possibly entrust Hogwarts to anyone but you. You will take Dumbledore's place as Headmaster. We need to right the educational wrongs of blood-traitors like him and that Muggle-loving fool Burbage...'

'Thank you for this immense privilege, My Lord,' Snape replied evenly.

It could not be this easy, surely.

'_...Amycus and Alecto will join you._ Amycus, you will take on the role of Dense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Alecto, you will take on Muggle Studies. I have every faith that you will will rise to challenges of correcting years of wilful disinformation by your predecessors,' Voldemort said. 'Of course I understand your hands were tied this past year as you taught Defense, Severus. _Still..._'

'I know I speak for my sister when I say that will be our greatest honour, your Lordship,' Amycus said thickly.

'_Of course it will_. In fact, I am trusting that you will exceed my expectations in your new roles such that I am make you both Deputy Headmasters...'

"_Bingo!" _Snape thought fleetingly.

'Oh thank you My Lord! This is...!'

'_...this is merely for the sake of instilling much-needed discipline in the student body and staff alike,' _Voldemort commented in a dangerously bored tone. 'You will serve Severus well and not give him any reason to make an adverse assessment of your support. He and he alone runs Hogwarts and you are merely there for assistance, to tend to trivial matters which ought not demand his time. _You will not act independently: you are clerks and Severus is management._ This _is_ a proper job. Am I making myself clear?!'

The momentary smirk was wiped from both of the Carrow's faces.

_'Crystal!' _the siblings commented at the same time, trying not to sound resentful. They didn't care for Snape at all, but a job at Hogwarts was still a lot better than they had hoped for. Having not been in the inner circle for long and not being particularly talented or intelligent, they could have easily been given menial tasks to do – and the veteran Death Eaters in the room knew it. Thinking better of their answer, both Carrows did their best to demonstrate the appropriate level of gratitude and appreciation for the Dark Lord's generosity and offered their unstinting support of Snape.

'_Cuffe;_ you will run an article announcing Severus's promotion to Headmaster and the appointment of the Carrows in the roles I have outlined in addition to announcing Scrimgeour's retirement and the appointment of Thicknesse as Minister of Magic. I grow tired of this; you will all leave me now and tend to your duties immediately. _Except you three_,' Voldemort said gesturing at Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

As the sun crept over the horizon on 2nd August, Snape journeyed to Scotland escorted by the Carrows to secure Hogwarts and begin preparations for the new regime.

* * *

**OOO**

******Reposting this chapter with this note as of 7 May 2013 because of a reviewer who insists on reading & reviewing my stories despite not liking any of them. Having put up with this for almost as long as I've been here, it would now seem that she's an expert on Asperger's - and in all of her crit it hasn't occured to her that I actually am an Aspie (as revealed in an endnote for Chapter 9. I will also direct you to reviews I've had from another Aspie and an Autie as well (which she obviously didn't read).**

**OOO**

**_I am an Aspie. _**

**_I'm writing my own lived Aspie experience into my story. What Nerys says & does is because of the Aspie author writing her, ME!_**

Having XYZ disability / illness makes me an expert on ME with that disability / illness. I can't speak for anyone else & won't – and no one should presume to speak for a Spectrum of people who are by no means homogeneous – HENCE THE SPECTRUM.

Having a friend / family member with XYZ disability / illness doesn't make you an expert on them or everyone else and even defacto expers have been known to make mistakes with patients and/or take positions that other experts disagree with.

As someone with multiple disabilities, I deeply resent ppl lecturing me to discount my experiences w my illnesses and so does every other activist / campaigner / advocate I liaise with.

Telling me about XYZ person/ppl you know with my disabilities to discredit my lived experience is bs. And disabled ppl do it too. Can't swing a cat w/o hitting another PWD either clinging stereotypes or only considering *their* experience. We are not all in this together by an means.

**_When you've met 1 or a few Aspies / Auties, you've only met 1 or a few. We are ALL different. _**

**_Eff stereotypes. _**


	17. New Order

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

**Summary: Snape learns a lot about real love, acceptance and support in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death - and the Wizard he sacrificed so much for. Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus. SS/OC Asperger's Syndrome **

_**Author's Notes: Inspired by "The Unconditional Vow" by Agnus Castus on Occlumency . Sycophant Hex and ff . Net … **_

**Chapter 017: New Order**

Snape and the Carrows touched down on the road halfway between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

'Why not Apparate instead wasting so much time and energy?' Amycus Carrow grumbled.

'As neither of you is an alumnus, particularly well-read on the history of Hogwarts or blessed with a good memory, let me take this opportunity to point out (again) that is impossible to Apparate to the school or its grounds and the same is true in the reverse. As you have also never spent any time in the area, let alone Scotland itself, the chance of you actually finding our destination and in a reasonable amount of time without my assistance is not inconsequential.'

_'Inconsequential?' _Alecto parroted with a vacant look while looking at her equally gormless brother.

Hogwarts's newest Headmaster let out a deep breath as he walked ahead of them, counting to ten in his head. He wasn't one for praying to the Goddess but he just might have to make an exception or a few to get through the dark times ahead lumbered with these dunderheads.

**OOO**

Snape's first order of business once he and the Carrows were inside Hogwarts was to get the loathsome siblings situated where they could do the least amount of interfering with the rest of the population. He assigned them to quarters and offices in a disused corridor on the Fifth Floor after showing them the Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms on the First. He counted on them being so enchanted by their newly elevated station in life that they would not complain about the arrangement and the Carrows did not disappoint. It did not occur them demand that their personal quarters have links to their offices and that both of those have direct links to their classrooms (as with the Heads of Houses).

He left them near their quarters with instructions to liaise with the newly-appointed Minister of Education and get their teaching materials in order. He would need to see their lesson plan for the year as soon as possible and a revised book list would need to be owled to incoming students by the end of that week.

'A plan? For the entire year?" Alecto hissed. "Why in bloody hell do we...'

'Do I really have to remind you that this is your first year of tenure and with a brand new curriculum?" Snape replied in a bored tone. "Of course if you prefer to go against the Dark Lord's wishes, do feel free to call upon him directly to explain yourselves and good luck with that...'

'The Dark Lord already knows...' Alecto interrupted.

'Established protocols will still be followed, I can assure you. All lesson plans for the year are filed with the Ministry in advance to be approved by the Minister of Education and the Office of the Minister of Magic,' Snape spat, cutting her short. 'This is as true for returning staff teaching the established curriculum here as it is for the Wizarding Home Education Authority. **More importantly,** **it will provide the necessary proof to the Dark Lord that you are carrying out his orders as good servants ought!** He will not look upon you favourably should he have to summon you to ascertain this for himself – and before you prattle on any further let me remind you that for the moment _the only time I am expected to give an accounting of your performance is if you fail to serve me adequately in the professional capacity in which you now fortunately find yourselves_. Questioning my authority is non-negotiable, as was pointed out to you by the Dark Lord himself! This is the last time I will comment on this to either of you!'

'He's got a point,' Amycus growled resentfully. 'His Lordship will want proof that we're doing as we were told with the teaching and that; it's not like we've had much schooling let alone teaching experience. If he has to summon us...'

'If it's all the same to you I'd rather not have to go down to the West Country for a good while,' Alecto sniffed.

'You are Hogwarts Professors now. As such, you will adhere to the basic professional standard expected of all Senior teaching staff. Your lesson plan and any related reference materials will be on my desk no later than Friday afternoon. The Dark Lord will consult with the Minister of Education in a week's time at the very least with the start of the new term being not so far off.'

'_Senior_ teaching staff?' Alecto asked.

'Yes; _Senior_! You are not lowly assistants doing grunt work! You have been granted full tenured Professorships with commensurate generous salaries and benefits including bonuses. With such rewards comes significant responsibilities,' Snape said in his oiliest voice. 'Far be it from me to make presumptions – but if I were you, I would be thinking about the long-term. _These roles are for **life**_, should you be amenable and prove yourselves adequate to the task. This war won't last forever. Once it is over you need never have to make your living soiling your hands with thuggery outside of this school ever again if you play your cards right. You don't want to give the Dark Lord pause to regret bestowing this honour on you, especially given your lack of qualifications for the job to begin with, and I would so hate to trouble him with a negative report. You could do very well for yourselves here, far more than you have considered.'

'I never thought of it that way,' Amycus admitted. 'Something to be said for an office-type job. And the more distance I can keep between me and that trouble-making nutter Bellatrix, the better!'

'Then remember that the next time you dare question a directive from me,' Snape ordered. 'I will not brook any opposition to my authority – is that understood?!'

'If you're asking if you'll have any more problems with us Headmaster, you won't,' Alecto said quickly.

'No Sir, you won't at all,' said her brother, thinking fleetingly of the sumptuous quarters and office that were better than anything he and his sister had grown up with. _'We wouldn't want you or the Dark Lord to think bad of us!'_

**OOO**

Snape wasted no time in securing the Headmaster's Office and the adjacent quarters along with adding his own security enhancements to the castle and grounds – as any new Headmaster would be expected to do. Making the necessary adjustments before the rest of the staff arrived was vital especially in light of the extenuating circumstances surrounding his promotion.

Dumbledore feigned sleep in his Headmaster's portrait in the office, as did a number of the others with one notable exception.

_'So, we meet again after all, just as Dumbledore said we would – __**Headmaster Snape**__, is it now?'_ Phineas Nigellus Black called out from his portrait opposite Snape's new desk. Though he had been 78 when he died, his portrait had been painted depicting him at the age he'd been when he'd been appointed – not much older than Snape was now. Phineas had the look of a haughty intellectual, resplendent as he was in fine robes of the Slytherin house colours with his midnight black hair and dark brown eyes as he stared down his aquiline nose at the latest lamb for slaughter.

'It is,' the new Headmaster replied simply with a flick of his hands, changing the colour motif of the rooms to Slytherin green and silver. It wasn't his preference at all, but was another of those things to be expected by the man or woman in charge upon assuming office.

_'There hasn't been a Slytherin Headmaster since my time.'_

'Indeed there hasn't.'

Snape took his seat at the Headmaster's desk for the first time and listened attentively to what the late Headmaster had to say, since it was he who had been elected spokesperson on behalf of the portrait gallery.

_'You can rely on all of us to serve you well.'_

'_All_ of you?'

Though the role of portraits was to give advice to the current Headmaster or Headmistress, it had not been one that Phineas Nigellus Black enjoyed or fully cooperated with. He was known for being the least popular Headmaster in the history of the school, though no one was entirely sure of the details. He had thus far proven to be as cantankerous in death as he had reputed to have been in life, as Snape himself had witnessed more times than he cared to remember during his meetings with Dumbledore while he was still alive.

But having a Slytherin in charge – well this was different.

_**'Yes, all of us.'**_

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys had come close to having meltdown after Snape was summoned and lost a few days needing to recover. Fortunately it took that long for the Daily Prophet to report that Severus Snape had been appointed to the role of Headmaster by the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse. It was just one of many unexpected and very dramatic changes taking place.

_'Pull yourself together,'_ came his voice faintly in her head as she wept over the crumpled-up newspaper.

What she wouldn't give to be able to see him... to touch him... to hear his admonishments in person.

Nerys wished that she and her lover had the power to communicate so easily across the miles that separated them. But all she had was her own conscience and intuition. Though she'd promised Severus she would relocate to Anglesey, her gut feeling was that to do so now would be too soon. _Why_, she had no idea – but following her intuition had always proven to be the right thing to do.

She would stay put a while longer and let things take their natural course.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Nerys travelled to London the following day under the protection of a Dark Glamour and combination of powerful enchantments that guaranteed travel unnoticed. She'd packed all of Severus's things and miniatured the trunks, placing them in a small, plainly-wrapped box that an Owl could deliver without much trouble. It was no different than the average parcel from the Honeyduke's sweet shop or Flourish & Blott's bookstore – with the exception of powerful security charms that no one but Snape himself could disarm.

She walked into Swift's Self-Service Courier under the cover of rain and paid for delivery. The fee was the same for long-distance deliveries regardless of destination and so was spared the awkwardness of needing to answer any questions she wouldn't have answered anyway. Murgatroyd Swift was too busy listening to his wireless to pay any attention to her, so Nerys ducked around the corner where a window was propped open and used one of the owls to hand to send Severus his package.

Though it wasn't necessary, she Obliviated Swift on her way out so that he would have no memory of his first visitor of the day.

**XxxxOOOxxxX**

Several days later Nerys was woken up by the sound of tapping at her bedroom window. She looked at the creature with suspicion given that she wasn't expecting to hear from anyone now that she'd dropped out of sight. She opened the window and the owl dropped the package it was carrying into her hands.

'What the hell is this all about?' she grumbled, fighting a feeling of unease as the animal hooted and flapped its wings excitedly.

Once the creature was reassured that it had captured her undivided attention it stuck out a leg. Nerys sighed as she fished out a few silver sickles from her bedside table drawer and stuffed them into the proffered change bag attached to the owl's leg. She watched as the owl took flight, seemingly eager to get back to wherever it was that it had come from.

The owl forgotten, the former Unspeakable looked at the package suspiciously once more and then spent nearly half and hour checking it for curses and hexes. Only when she was reasonably satisfied that she wouldn't be killed or somehow maimed or incapacitated did she open it.

There were three boxes nested inside and she reached the final one which contained a large rectangular ornamental mahogany box. Once she broke the wards on the locked box the content looked to be a heavy Slytherin Quidditch scarf, the sort the House team wore on cold game days. She removed it carefully, suspecting there had to be more to this seemingly urgent delivery than a scarf she had no intention of ever wearing.

She unfolded it carefully and an ornate black leather case with a monogrammed "H" in royal blue and silver was revealed. She unzipped the case and drew out a green drawstring bag of heavy velvet, also monogrammed but a green and silver "S". Inside was a portrait, quite a grand one from the looks of things but small enough to carry around in a handbag.

_'Greetings and Salutations, Miss Pendragon,'_ the man in the portrait said.

'I... I know you, somehow – don't I?'

_'In a manner of speaking, yes. The last time you saw me was at Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's Office.'_

'What the...'

_'Let me refresh your memory: I helped you with concealing a certain item there; a certain item that the new Headmaster has now found and secured.'_

_**'Phineas Nigellus Black!'**_ Nerys gasped.

_'The one and only,'_ Phineas answered with a smirk.

'But how...?'

_'Not up to your usual standard if you really needed to ask that.'_

'He's lost his damn mind!'

_'I can assure you that Headmaster Snape is in full control of his faculties – well as much as he can be with the dunderheaded gruesome twosome around.'_

'You came from him alright with language like that! So – what's going on? Why this?!'

_'I would have thought it obvious. For someone reputed to be the cleverest Witch of her age you seem incredibly thick...'_

'And you're still as big a gaping haemorrhoidal arsehole as you ever were!'

_'Still speaking as you find; enchanting,' _Phineas replied in a bored tone._ 'If you would prefer to be left to your own devices then by all means, do cut your nose off to spite your face and destroy this portrait _– _it's of no consequence to me.'_

'Cut the crap; if you really couldn't be arsed then you wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place and you know damn well that he'd take a torch to your office portrait for pushing me to do it!'

_'Touché, Dear Lady, touché. I'll report that you have received and accepted the Headmaster's little gift, shall I?'_

'By all means,' Nerys glowered.

She supposed she ought to be relieved, but for the moment the former Unspeakable was ready to ring Snape's neck.


End file.
